Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst
by Silithiel
Summary: Draco Malfoy quält sich mit den Sorgen des Alltags, und dazu kommt noch eine Verliebtheit, die ihn nachts nicht schlafen lässt. DMxHP
1. Auftakt

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

A/N: AU. Spielt im 7. Schuljahr, doch ganz HBP wird ignoriert. Stattdessen wurde Voldemort im 6. Schuljahr vernichtet, Dumbledore lebt noch. Dracos POV.

Vorgeschichte: Siehe „Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal", aber ich schreibe es so, dass man alles kapiert, auch ohne die Vorgeschichte zu kennen.

Pairings: Meine jetzige Planung sieht folgend aus:

DM/HP

BZ/OC? (Blaise hat bei mir oft eine Freundin namens Alice)

TN, VC, GG, PP? – der ganze Slytherin Abschaum bekommt (vielleicht) jemanden ab.

Summary: Draco erlebt sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts, findet währenddessen einen Amethyst, der mehr in sich hat, als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen.

* * *

Auftakt

Endlich, endlich, endlich. Mein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts brach an. Ich hasste Hogwarts. In Durmstrang wäre ich seit der ersten Klasse Jahrgangsbester gewesen, aber hier... nun, reden wir nicht darüber. Die Hauptsache war, dass ich nur noch elf Monate in dieser lächerlichen Schule vor mir hatte.

Ich saß im Zugabteil und starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach, machte Pläne für das nächste Jahr und überlegte vor allem, was ich nach Hogwarts machen sollte.

„Ey, Draco!"

„Hm?", machte ich und wendete den Kopf. Blaise grinste mich an. „Die Idee des Jahrhunderts: Lass uns Longbottoms Kröte klauen!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Die verschwindet auch von alleine, ohne unsere Hilfe. Außerdem ist Lahmarsch unsere Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Schon vergessen, er ist ein Gryffindor."

Theo lachte. „Du meinst doch nicht wegen unserem Schwur, oder? Wie lange ist das denn her?"

„Er gilt immer noch, Theodore", sagte ich mit einem gereizten Unterton. Schließlich galten Schwüre nun einmal für immer.

„Und wir haben uns geschworen, ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen", sagte Blaise. Ich nahm den Blick von ihm, um zu gucken, was Vince und Greg, die neben mir saßen, so taten. Sie aßen. Ich blickte wieder zu Blaise, der mich erwartungsvoll ansabberte.

„Was denn? Bin ich dein Clown vom Dienst? Ich bin zu alt für solche Scherze. Kröten klauen, manchmal zweifle ich doch echt an deinem Verstand, Zabini", antwortete ich. Blaise murrte und lehnte sich zurück. Theo, der mir gegenüber am Fensterplatz saß, gluckste. „Manchmal?"

Ich trommelte mit den Fingern gegen die Scheibe und ließ ein paar Bäume vorüber ziehen, bis ich ein wichtiges Thema anschnitt.

„Dieses Jahr muss unser Jahr werden, Jungs. Ich will endlich den Hauspokal in der Tasche haben, Potter ausstechen, das Schlammblut übertrumpfen, Weasley eine reinhauen, auch wenn ich das schon sehr oft und erfolgreich getan habe und zumindest einmal ein Jahr auf Hogwarts erleben, dass ich, wenn auchJahrzehnte später und unter Alkoholeinfluss, als 'einigermaßen okay' betiteln kann."

„Was ist mit Pansy?", gurrte Greg. Ich blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was hat das mit ihr zu tun?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du benutzt sie seit Jahren und ich finde, auch sie hat das Recht auf ein schönes Jahr."

Ich bemaß ihn mit einem Todesblick. „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Wenn ich sie nicht verlasse und sie damit in Heulkrämpfe und uns in schlaflose Nächte stürze, hat sie kein schönes Jahr?"

Greg zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich meinte ja nur..."

„Halt lieber deine Klappe", blaffte ich ihn an, und siehe da, Mister Ich- bin- scharf- auf- deine- Freundin blieb tatsächlich ruhig. Sonst hätte es hier aber auch ein Donnerwetter gegeben. Stattdessen blieb es jetzt still im Abteil. Blaise rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her und machte mich ganz nervös.

„Mir ist langweilig", sagte er kleinlaut unter meinem Blick. Theo sah ihn an. „Komm, ich helfe dir beim Kröten- Klauen", sagte er. Ich riss meine Augen auf. „Ich kenne euch nicht", gab ich ihnen zu verstehen. Blaise sprang mit freudiger Miene auf (ich meine, wie alt war er, zwölf?) und Theo zuckte mit den Achseln, bevor sie aus dem Abteil verschwanden.

„Na gut", sagte ich zu Greg und Vince, meinen vernünftigen beiden Freunden, „Es ist zwar noch ein bisschen früh, aber da wir eh nichts zu tun haben, können wir Potter jetzt schon einmal mitteilen, dass er sich dieses Jahr mehr in Acht nehmen sollte als sonst. Kommt!"

Ich stand auf und ging auf den Gang, den ich mit den Augen absuchte. Kein Schüler war zu sehen. Mist, hätte ich Blaise mal gefragt, wo Longbottom sein Abteil hat. Denn dann wäre Potter auch nicht weit. Ich entschloss mich, zuerst nach rechts, zum Ende des Zuges, zu gehen. Greg und Vince hinter mit spürend spähte ich in jedes Abteil, an dem ich vorbei kam. Hier und da sprang ich rein, um jüngeren ein paar Punkte abzuziehen.

Dann sah ich das Gesicht, dass mich schon seit Jahren in meinen Albträumen quälte und schob langsam die Tür auf.

„...und dann gab ich ihm eins auf die Nase, zack!" Weasley unterstützte seine Erzählung mit einer Handbewegung an Schlammbluts Kopf vorbei.

„Nicht getroffen, Weasley", sagte ich. Alle Insassen des Abteils wandten mir ihre Köpfe zu, außer dem Trio war noch ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren darin. Potter sprang auf. „Verzieh dich, Malfoy."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst aber auch schon einmal schlagfertiger. Was ist passiert, hat die stickige Luft in Weasley Bruchbude dir den Verstand vernebelt?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Besser, als wenn mir die Luft von Askaban, wenn ich zum Beispiel meinen Vater besuchen würde, den Verstand vernebeln würde."

Ich ging einen Schritt weiter ins Abteil, und prompt sprang Weasley auch auf.

„Sieh dich vor, Potter. Ich bin gekommen, um dir mitzuteilen, dieses Jahr wird dich niemand mehr beschützen können. Weder deine Narbe, noch deine toten Eltern oder gar dein toter Pate. Oder irgendein anderes Mitglied deiner toten Familie. Oder, noch schlimmer, ein Weasley. Also, mach dich auf etwas gefasst", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen. Dann drehte ich mich um und verließ das Abteil. Vince und Greg knackten gefährlich mit ihren Fingern, dann folgten sie mir, während ich in mich hineingrinste. Das war gut gelaufen, jetzt kam Potter aus dem Schlottern bestimmt nicht mehr hinaus.

Vor mir öffnete sich eine Tür und ehe ich reagieren konnte, lief jemand vor meine Füße. Ich fiel mit einem Schrei hin, glücklicherweise aber auf den Übeltäter. Es war Blaise.

„Du verdammter Idiot, kannst du nicht aufpassen! Ich werde dich töten, Zabini, ich schwöre es!"

Blaise lachte nur. „Schwöre nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Draco. Wenn du nun freundlicherweise von mir runtergehen würdest..."

Ich rappelte mich hoch, nicht ohne ihn noch mehr zu beschimpfen. Theo stand plötzlich neben uns und ihn beschimpfte ich gleich mit.

„Alles deine Schuld, du Freak, wenn du nicht –"

„Draco!"

Panisch riss ich die Augen auf. Dann kam Pansy aus dem Abteil gestürmt, hängte sich an meinen Hals und knutschte mich ab. Was soll ich sagen, ich war über zwei Sachen froh: erstens hatte ich es geschafft, ihr die lächerlichen Spitznamen abzugewöhnen und zweitens war ich mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie. So. Alles andere an ihr... nun, Geschmackssache. Doch ich will hier nicht lästern, sie ist ja meine Freundin.

„Ah, Hallo Pansy", sagte ich und drückte sie weg.

Merkwürdigerweise verschwanden Greg und Vince immer spurlos, sobald sie in der Nähe war. Ich sollte es ihnen wirklich abgewöhnen. Doch wozu hatte ich Theo und Blaise.

„Ja, ich geh dann auch mal wieder mit meinen Freunden...", fing ich an. Doch Blaise schlug mir auf die Schulter. „Draco, da du mich eh töten wolltest, geh ich mal lieber. Komm Theo, wir haben noch eine - nach Dracos Meinung hirnrissige -Aktion vor uns." Er grinste und ging mit Theo den Gang hinunter. Diese Schweine.

„Pansy, wir sehen uns dann in der Schule", sagte ich und bugsierte sie in ihr Abteil. Die Tür schob ich hinter ihr zu und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde sie anstrengender. Vielleicht sollte ich einmal auf Greg hören...? Aber nein, diesen Konflikt trage ich schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit mir herum, denn das würde bedeutet, ich gäbe nach. Nein, so was mache ich nicht.

Stattdessen ging ich zu Vince und Greg und schmollte, bis Blaise und Theo mit einer hässlichen Kröte zurückkamen. Ich machte das Fenster auf, damit Blaise sie rausschmeißen konnte, doch er zeigte mir einen Vogel. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Seine Sache, wenn er die mit sich herumschleppen wollte.


	2. Der aggressive Schulsprecher

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

A/N: Danke an Kael-san (war das schnell genug? ggg) und Alraune (ja, dieses Kapitel ist länger, und wer weiß, wie lang das nächste wird...?).

Pairings: DMxHP wird es wohl werden, denn egal, was ich vorhabe, die beiden haben einen eigenen Kopf und wollen einfach zusammen kommen. °ggg°

* * *

Der aggressive Schulsprecher

Nach endlos langer Fahrt wurde es Zeit, unsere Umhänge anzuziehen. Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein, wir stiegen aus und ich blickte mich um. Es war schon dunkel, Hogsmeade von einzelnen Lichtern erhellt und dort hinten standen unsere Kutschen.

„Kommt", zischte ich und schritt sofort los, ungeachtet dessen, ob Vince und Greg mir folgten. Was sie, wie ich wusste, auf jeden Fall taten. Ich riss die Tür zu einer Kutsche auf und stieg ein. Sobald Vince und Greg sich hinein gequetscht hatten und mir beinahe die Luft weg blieb (da außer uns noch drei Mädchen drinnen waren), fuhr die Kutschte los. Ich beäugte unsere Gegenüber misstrauisch.

„Seid ihr aus Slytherin?", fragte ich. Vince und Greg blickten böse drein, sie hatten es gelernt, ihr Sabbern zu unterdrücken. Auch wenn Vince' Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckte, wie ich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte.

Die Mädchen schüttelten verängstigt die Köpfe. Gut für sie, dass sie nicht so viel redeten. Gregs Knöchel knackten. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist Pech. Mal sehen, fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch wegen Feigheit. Ihr zittert ja schon, wenn mein Freund Goyle hier nur mit der Wimper klimpert." Sie wimmerten und nickten. Innerlich stöhnte ich über so viel Dummheit, aber es kann ja nicht jeder so schlau und gerissen sein wie ich.

Ich sah das Schloss immer näher kommen und fühlte mich wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz. Dabei sollte _ich_ doch die Spinne sein.

Dann das Festessen. Es war nicht ermunternd. Wir bekamen ein paar neue und hoffentlich fähige Schüler, Dumbledore hielt seine Rede, und dann konnte ich Vince und Greg als Gesprächspartner vergessen. Mitdenkend wie ich war, hatte ich mich nicht zwischen ihnen eingekeilt, sondern Theo als meinen zweiten Sitznachbarn akzeptiert.

„Draco, denkst du, Blaise ist verrückt geworden?", fragte er mich. Ich kaute zuende, während ich Blaise beobachtete. Schräger Blick und auffälliges Benehmen, war etwas anders als früher?

„Nein, wieso? Er ist immer so", sagte ich.

Theo schüttelte den Kopf. „Guck ihn dir an. Er benimmt sich schlimmer als sonst. So unberechenbar."

Ich rollte ein paar Spaghetti auf meine Gabel. „Seine Mutter hat zum achten Mal geheiratet, diesen Sommer", meinte ich beiläufig. Theo runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, als steckte ich mir die Spaghetti in den Mund, doch dann redete er weiter: „Das kann es nicht sein, so was lässt ihn kalt. Und findest du nicht, dass er, im Gegensatz zu den Vorjahren, sehr zurückhaltend mit seinen Briefen war?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Und nickte. Aber ich würde nicht mit vollem Mund reden. Hieß ich Crabbe? Hieß ich Goyle? Oder etwa Weasley? Theo schien die Abwesenheit meiner Antworten nicht zu stören.

„Und dann diese Hyperaktivität. Da steckt doch etwas dahinter."

„Reine Einbildung, Theo", sagte ich, als ich endlich meinen Mund leer hatte. Ich überlegte, mich das nächste Mal doch lieber zwischen Vince und Greg zu setzen.

Nach dem Essen kam ich um meine Pflicht nicht mehr herum. Ich holte mir von Snape das Passwort für den Kerker und half dann Pansy bei der Einweisung der Erstklässler. Sie war voll in ihrem Element, ich glaubte, sie wollte einmal Lehrerin oder so ein Quatsch werden.

„Hier entlang, immer mir nach. Keine Angst, der beißt nicht, der guckt nur grimmig.Ja, genau, da die Treppe herunter", brabbelte sie darauf los.

„Versuche, wenigstens ein bisschen nett zu schauen", raunte sie mir zu, dann lief sie schon an die Spitze. Ich verdrehte die Augen und bildete das Schlusslicht.

„He, nicht trödeln! Du da, mit dem kantigen Gesicht, hör auf deinen Mitschülern zu kneifen, HÖR AUF!", bat ich einen Jungen. Augenblicklich erblasste er und tat gar nichts mehr. Leider war er wohl nicht fähig, Arme und Beine getrennt zu bewegen, denn auch seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Ich blickte auf ihn hinab.

„Bist du sicher, dass du in Slytherin einsortiert wurdest?", fragte ich. Er nickte.

„Na dann... GEH WEITER!" Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und ich bin sicher, ihn würde ich nicht mehr so schnell zu Gesicht bekommen. Zufrieden mit mir holte ich die Gruppe ein. Pansy stand mit den Schülern schon vor der Steinwand.

„Was ist, geh rein", sagte ich.

„Das Passwort, Draco", sagte sie.

„Eisengitter, Pansy", sagte ich. Sie nickte, sagte es und die Schüler (manche von ihnen quatschten tatsächlich noch), strömten in den Raum.

„Jungs mir hinterher", schrie ich und schritt zu den Schlafräumen.

„Ach, Draco?"

Ich drehte mich um. „Was?"

Pansy klimperte mit ihren Wimpern (jede Wette, dass sie magisch verlängert waren). „Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Kommst du gleich noch einmal runter?"

„Hm", machte ich und ging weiter. Ich konnte ihr Grinsen in meinem Rücken spüren. Mit den Jahren hatte sie genau gelernt, wann ich „Ja" und wann „Nein" meinte. Na ja, so schwer war das ja auch nicht. Wenn ich sie anschrie, hieß das „Nein". Sagte ich gar nichts, war das dann wohl „Ja".

Also zeigte ich den Erstklässlern ihre Domizile. „Da hinein, los, nicht trödeln, die Aufteilung ist echt nicht wichtig, du siehst deinen Freund doch in der Klasse", leierte ich hinunter. Der Junge mit dem kantigen Gesicht, den ich vorhin fertig gemacht hatte, schlüpfte unauffällig an mir vorbei. Doch ich sah es trotzdem.

„Hey", sagte ich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. „Wie heißt du?", fragte ich.

„Josh Bradfort, Sir", piepste er. Ich nickte. „Ja, genau, immer schön höflich bleiben. EY!", schrie ich schon wieder einen anderen an. „Lass deine Finger von dem Fenster! Willst du, dass du dir alle Knochen brichst und ich dafür verantwortlich gemacht werde, WILLST DU DAS?"

Immer Ärger mit den Erstklässlern. Schon angefressen kam ich deshalb in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, und hatte überhaupt keine Lust, mich noch mit Pansy rumschlagen zu müssen.

Sie hockte schon in einem Lehnstuhl und lächelte mich an. „Was?", fragte ich und verschränkte die Arme. Sie stand auf.

„Wir haben uns zwei Monate nicht gesehen, findest du nicht, du solltest mich eingehender begrüßen?"

Früher hätte ich sie ohne weiteres stehen gelassen. Aber mittlerweile war ich weise und erfahren. Ich gab also auf und ließ eine in ihren Augen angemessene Begrüßungszeremonie über mich ergehen. Im Klartext hieß das, ich musste ein bisschen mit ihr rummachen. So ticken die Frauen eben.

Bald darauf kamen alle anderen und ich hatte eine Ausrede, in meinen Schlafraum zu flüchten.

Schon am nächsten Tag kam die nächste unangenehme Überraschung auf mich zu. Ich saß beim Mittagessen, da beugte sich plötzlich Snape über meine Schulter. Ich war das schon gewöhnt, also zuckte ich nicht zusammen, aber ich wünschte, er würde das unterlassen.

„Nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle hier, Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore wünscht eine Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler, um den neuen Schulsprecher vorzustellen."

„Wer ist es?", fragte ich. Ich erinnerte mich schwach daran, den ganzen Sommer auf die Eule mit dem Bescheid, der mich zum Schulsprecher erkor, gewartet zu haben. Doch sie war nicht gekommen.

„Das werden Sie früh genug erfahren, Mr. Malfoy."

Ich nickte und er bewegte sich den Tisch hinunter, wahrscheinlich um Pansy zu suchen.

„Ich wette, es ist das Schlammblut, Draco", kicherte Blaise. Moment, kicherte? Mein Kopf schnellte zu ihm und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen.

„Wer war es, wer hat dich verhext?", fragte ich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer?", wiederholte ich.

„Du kennst sie sicher", sagte Blaise und aß in Ruhe weiter.

„Das ist alles?"

„Weißt du, ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen kann", sagte er. Ich riss die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte? Ich vertraue dir auch jedes meiner Geheimnisse an. Das heißt, wenn ich welche haben würde."

Blaise rollte mit den Augen. Meine Augen wurden, wenn es denn ginge, noch kleiner. „Ich denke, bei uns steht in nächster Zeit mal ein Männergespräch an", sagte ich und wandte mich meinem Teller zu.

„Jaah, sicher, weil du ja auch so viel Erfahrungen hast, Draco", meinte Blaise.

Mein Kopf schoss wieder zu ihm. „Wie meinst du das? Ich habe eine Freundin."

Blaise nickte. „Genau. Seit exakt sechs Jahren. Ihr seid zusammen, seit ich dich kenne, und du hast nicht einmal in guten Tönen von ihr gesprochen."

„Willst du mit etwas Bestimmtes mitteilen, oder kann ich es beruhigt unter ‚Zabinis tägliches Gewäsch' ablegen?"

„Später, Draco, später. Bei unserem ‚Männergespräch'." Er grinste ein Grinsen, das mir nicht gefiel und stand dann auf, klopfte mir so stark auf den Rücken, dass ich nach vorne geschleudert wurde und verließ unter meinen tödlichen Blicken die Halle.

Die folgenden Ereignisse setzten dem schlechten Start ins Schuljahr die Krone auf. Ich stand neben Pansy, die Arme verschränkt und bedachte sie mit abschätzenden Blicken, als ihr Gesicht immer düsterer wurde. „Was will _der_ denn hier? Der ist doch wohl nicht – ?"

Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihr ab und bereute es sofort. Neben den beiden Gryffindor Vertrauensschülern stand – Potter. Wenn der Schulsprecher geworden war, dann würde ich mich umbringen. Nein, besser noch, ihn.

„Was ist los, Potter? Angst, allein im großen Gryffindor zu sein?", rief ich ihm zu. Er reagierte sofort und fing meinen Blick auf. Ich grinste. Aber etwas in seinen Augen gefiel mir nicht. Und dieses überlegene Lächeln, bah.

„Ich denke, dies wird unser schlimmstes Jahr auf der Schule", flüsterte ich Pansy zu.

Potte kam auf mich zu. „An deiner Stelle würde ich keine großen Töne spucken. Und, wie hast du es so schön ausgedrückt, mich auf etwas gefasst machen."

„Wow, Potter, ich bin beeindruckt, du scheinst dich tatsächlich an etwas erinnern, das schon länger als zwei Stunden zurückliegt."

Er machte den Mund auf, doch in diesem Moment erschien Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. Potter drehte sich zu ihm um, Dumbledore winkte Potter zu sich und mit einem letzten Siegergrinsen in meine Richtung ging Potter zu seinem großen Vorbild.

„Das allerschlimmste", murmelte Pansy.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, hier steht euer neuer Schulsprecher, Mr. Harry Potter, vor euch!", sagte Dumbledore und hielt Potters Arm hoch. Ich stöhnte und drehte mich zu unserem Hauslehrer um, doch der starrte mit versteinerter Miene Potter an.

„Gab es eine Abstimmung? Dann wurde ich nämlich übergangen", rief ich zu Dumbledore.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Schüler waren in die Abstimmung nicht involviert, es ist also alles in Ordnung."

„Von wegen", sagte ich leise. Hugh, Dumbledore hat gesprochen. Mittlerweile war ich zwar nicht mehr so unreif, Potter wegen jedes Bisschen zu hassen. Aber dies hier war kein Bisschen. Er hatte mir etwas weggeschnappt, was ich viel mehr verdient hätte, und zwar _wegen seiner blöden Narbe_! Wie ich diese Narbe hasste, wie ich ihn hasste!

Pansy wandte sich mit allen anderen ab, doch ich blieb stehen und starrte Potter hasserfüllt an. Er merkte das und erwiderte meinen Blick, wieder mit diesem Grinsen, das ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde.

„Es ist schon Pech, Malfoy", sagte er, als er an mir vorbei ging, „Dass man nicht alles für Geld bekommen kann."

„Und es ist Pech, dass man für Verkrüppelungen alles bekommen kann", erwiderte ich. Er drehte sich blitzschnell zu mir um. „Dir fällt auch nichts neues ein, nicht wahr?", meinte er gehässig.

„Es stimmt doch, Potter. Wo wärst du heute, ohne deinen großen Auftritt letztes Jahr, ohne deine großen Auftritte alle Jahre davor? Lächerlich, genauso gut hätte Longbottom an deiner Stelle sein können. Lahmarsch Longbottom, Potter, geht das in dein Hirn? Du bist überhaupt nichts Besonderes!"

Ja, ich kannte alle Einzelheiten dieser blöden Prophezeiung. Das war nun wirklich nicht schwer, wo sie doch in allen Zeitungen rauf und runter zitiert worden waren.

Potter zog die Luft ein. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Malfoy. Du hast dich nach all den Jahren nicht ein bisschen verändert. Das ist echt traurig."

„Ach?", grinste ich, „Denkst du? Nur, weil ich nicht dein größter Fan geworden bin? Oh, habe ich wohl vergessen, dir zu sagen, ich hätte noch gerne ein Autogramm von dir. Aber auf den Arsch", spottete ich und ließ ihn dann stehen. Bevor er mich in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin", ertönte es hinter mir. Okay, jetzt hatte er es zu weit getrieben. Ich wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", knirschte ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Potter grinste. „Zwanzig Pu-" Weiter kam er nicht. Sein Mund war zusammengewachsen. Ich triumphierte. Seine Augen blitzen auf und in blinder Wut kam er auf mich zugestürzt.

Bevor mir ein passender Spruch eingefallen war, schmiss er mich zu Boden und schlug mich. Seit wann war Potter so aggressiv, war das nicht immer Weasleys Part? Ich wehrte mich natürlich nach Kräften. Lustig fand ich auch, dass er nicht reden konnte und die ganze Zeit komische Geräusche von sich gab.

Ich gewann die Oberhand und nagelte ihn auf dem Fußboden fest. Jetzt hatte ich ihn in meiner Gewalt, was sollte ich ihm zuerst antun? Ich schlug ihm erst einmal ins Gesicht.

„Das ist dafür, dass du dich für etwas Besseres hältst." Noch einmal. „Und das dafür, dass du mich angegriffen hast."

„MR. MALFOY!", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir kreischen und wusste, der Spaß war zuende. Schon wurde ich unsanft von Potter runter gezerrt, starrte in McGonagalls wütendes Gesicht und musste mit ansehen, wie sie Potter Mund entzauberte.

„Das ist jawohl empörend, unfassbar, wie können Sie es wagen, mitten in der Großen Halle...", zeterte sie. „Als Vertrauensschüler. Und Sie Potter, als Schulsprecher! Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie Ihre Position so missbrauchen würden!"

„Ich schon", sagte ich, unglaublich leise. Doch die Frau hatte die Ohren eines Zabini. Altes Sprichwort. Wie auch immer, sie hörte mich und drehte sich zu mir um. „Strafarbeit, Mr. Malfoy. Und glauben Sie nicht, es wird eine leichte. Verschwinden Sie!"

Das war mein Stichwort. Ich ging zu den Kerkern, äußerst wütend darüber, dass ich wegen Potter eine Strafarbeit bekommen hatte. Das würde er noch bereuen! Wenn ich ihn vorher gehasst hatte, was tat ich dann jetzt? Was war die Steigerung von Hass?

Ein unvorsichtiger Mensch kam mir entgegen. „DU! Geh mir aus den Augen, wenn du nicht den eindringlichen Wunsch zu sterben verspürst!", blaffte ich.

„Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, mit dir ist dieses Jahr nicht gut Kirschen essen?", sagte Zabini.

„Ich esse keine Kirschen. Ach, halt einfach deine Klappe!" Ich ging an ihm vorbei, doch er folgte mir. „Darf ich wetten? Potter, stimmt es? Was hat er diesmal getan? Stand in deiner Sicht? Hatte einen Popel an der Nase?"

„Eisengitter, wird's bald!" Ich stürmte in das Verlies, Blaise klebte noch an meinen Fersen. Das würde böse enden.

„Hatte er seine Brille verkehrt herum auf? Oder ist er gewachsen und nun größer als du?"

Die Treppen rannte ich förmlich hinauf. Das ließ Blaise ein wenig zurückfallen. Im Schlafraum schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett, wahrscheinlich kamen schon Dampfwolken aus meinem Kopf. Blaise kam herein und setzte sich auf das Bett links neben meinem.

„Ich hab's, er hat dich ignoriert, obwohl du das dringende Bedürfnis hattest – hmpf!"

Zabinis Mund war nun zugewachsen, ein echt klasse Spruch, den ich da in den Ferien gelernt hatte. Ich stierte ihn an. „Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich", sagte ich. Blaise nickte mit großen Augen. „Er ist Schulsprecher geworden", informierte ich ihn langsam, „und denkt nun, das ausnutzen zu müssen. Stürzt sich wie ein Tier auf mich und ich bekomme dafür eine Strafarbeit."

Blaise nickte und ich entzauberte seinen Mund. Den er sofort öffnete. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und er schloss ihn wieder.

„Und jetzt raus hier." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tür. Blaise' Klugheit kam durch und er stand auf. Leider verließ sie ihn an der Tür schon wieder, denn bevor er sie zuzog, sagte er: „Eigentlich ist eure Rivalität nicht mehr begründet, der dunkle Lord –"

„RAUS!" Ein Kissen flog zu ihm und dann war er endlich weg. Glaubte er etwa, ich hasste Potter wegen seiner Einstellung des dunklen Lords gegenüber? Nein. Ich hasste ihn, weil er verabscheuungswürdig war. Und der größte Aufschneider unter der Sonne.

Nachdem ich noch ein paar Hassanfälle überwinden musste, beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder. Ich hatte verschiedene Vorstellungen darüber, wie ich Potter an quälendsten umbringen könnte, und gab mich gerade einer Fantasie hin, in der ich genüsslich seine Bauchdecke aufschlitzte, als Greg hineingetrampelt kam. Offensichtlich hatte Zabini ihn nicht vorgewarnt.

„Pansy macht sich Sorgen um dich", meinte er.

„So?"

„Ja, sie hat dich reinkommen sehen. Du warst wohl in schlechter Laune. Hast du Pot-"

Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. Gedämpfte Geräusche drangen zu mir durch und ich hörte mein Blut rauschen. Langsam atmete ich ein, aus, ein, aus...

„Richte meiner lieben Pansy aus, dass ich gleich runterkomme", sagte ich ruhig. Greg runzelte die Stirn. „Na, wird's bald?", fügte ich schon nicht mehr so ruhig hinzu. Er nickte und verschwand.

Ein paar Minuten später stand ich auf und ging nach unten. Pansy saß im Kreise ein paar ihrer Freundinnen, und auch Zabini,Cliff Raven, Greg und Vince saßen dort in den Sesseln. Ich pflanzte mich neben Pansy hin. Sie warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Wieso bist du in der Halle geblieben? War es Pot-"

„Bitte erwähne nicht diesen Namen, okay?"

Sie hob die Hände. „Schon klar."

„Hey, Malfoy, ich habe gehört, dein Vater stiftet dem Hausteam neue Besen?", sagte Raven.

„Was?" Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. Wusste er denn nicht, dass mein Vater letztes Jahr gestorben war? „Nein", sagte ich einfach. Mein Blick fiel auf Zabini, der Raven zweifelhaft anblickte und dann meinen Blick auffing. „Lass uns Froschaugen für Snape besorgen gehen, Draco", sagte er, „Natürlich nur, wenn du in der Stimmung bist."

Ich nickte, drückte Pansy einen Kuss auf den Mund und stand auf. Dann lief ich hinter Blaise zum Ausgang, sobald wir draußen waren, drehte er sich zu mir um. „Dieser Raven ist mir unsympathisch. An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn im Auge behalten."

„Was meinst du damit? Und woher willst du Froschaugen kriegen, hast du noch Longbottoms Kröte?"

„Ich glaub, er ist scharf auf Pansy", sagte Zabini mit einem durchbohrenden Blick. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Konkurrenz für mich. Und außerdem ist er ein Jahr jünger als wir."

„Tss", machte Blaise. Meine Frage mit der Kröte hatte er wohl verdrängt, aber im Grunde war es mir auch egal.

Wir gelangten auf das Schlossgelände, die Sonne schien und es war noch einigermaßen warm. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass im See Frösche leben?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ach, Draco, es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass wir an Augen kommen. Wann haben wir jemals welche gekriegt?"

„Noch nie. Aber trotzdem hält dich das nicht auf, immer wieder zu suchen. Jetzt sag doch, warum knöpfst du dir nicht Lahmarsch's Kröte vor?"

„Na ja", meinte Blaise, „Ganz einfach: sie ist mir entwischt. Denkst du, ich behalte das Ding rund um die Uhr im Auge?"

Ich lachte ihn aus. Es war sehr erfrischend, jemanden auslachen zu können, und Blaise stimmte in mein Gelächter mit ein.


	3. Nerve niemals Draco

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Nerve niemals Draco

Natürlich fanden wir keine Frösche im See, nur drum herum saßen ein paar, die aber unserer Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert waren. Es waren Hufflepuff Schüler. Blaise grinste vor sich hin, als wir an ihnen vorbeigingen, und ich warf ihnen nur böse Blicke zu. Für heute hatte ich mein teuflisches Potenzial fast verbraucht, alles Potters Schuld!

Generell gewöhnte ich mich schnell in die Schule ein, es war, als wäre ich nie fort gewesen. Alles verlief gewöhnlich, zu gewöhnlich nach meinem Geschmack.

Am ersten Samstag nach den Ferien begann ich mir doch, Gedanken über Raven zu machen. Nicht, dass er eine Gefahr dargestellt hätte, nein. Aber es war nun einmal so, ich wollte abgesichert sein.

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb an einem Aufsatz über den Stamm der Mala, da kam besagter Raven reingestürmt (wir in Slytherin stürmen für gewöhnlich immer, wir haben keine Zeit zum Gehen). Ich hob meinem Kopf bei dem Lärm, den er machte, doch er achtete nicht auf mich. Er fluchte und ging in Richtung Schlafsäle.

„Raven", sagte ich laut. Er blieb stehen und blickte sich nach dem Rufenden um, und ich stand auf. „Keine gefunden, die dir deine Hausaufgaben besorgt?"  
Raven runzelte die Stirn. „Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy."  
„Ich weiß", sagte ich, und ging auf ihn zu, „Aber du kannst mich nicht einfach stören und dann denken, du kommst davon."  
„Malfoy, dir gehört Slytherin nicht."  
Ich grinste. „Nein, leider. Aber da ich eine Klasse höher bin als du, und noch dazu unbestreitbarer Anführer des Hauses, ist es deine Pflicht, mich zu informieren, worüber immer ich informiert werden möchte."  
„Anführer des Hauses? In deinen Träumen vielleicht."  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Ihm musste klar sein, dass er damit seinen Tod besiegelt hatte. So ein selten dämlicher Idiot.

Ich setzte mich zurück und konzentrierte mich. „...die Mala sind ein alte Volk, dessen magische Kräfte so stark waren –"

„DANN SETZT ES ABER WAS!"  
Ich knallte die Feder auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Ich stürmte (siehe oben) zum Eingang, wo der Störenfried hereinkam, ein Erstklässler huschte an mir vorbei, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn und legte meine Hände grazil um Blaise' Hals und drückte zu.  
„Dra... co...", ächzte er.  
„Ja?"  
„Lass... das..."  
„Was denn?"  
Er würgte noch mehr und ich ließ los. „Kannst von Glück sprechen, dass ich zu tun habe. Wag es nicht, mich noch einmal zu unterbrechen!", zischte ich und kehrte zu meinem Tisch zurück. Eine Sekunde später ließ Blaise sich auf den Stuhl neben mich fallen.

„Willst du nicht wissen, was der kleine Pimpf –"  
„Nein."  
„Ah, die Mala. Geschichte, was?"  
„Zabini", sagte ich ruhig. Er sprang auf. „Schon gut, schon gut. Mir fällt gerade ein, ich muss noch... äh, etwas üben oder so." Und dann rannte er weg, zu den Schlafräumen. Sein Glück. Also weiter im Takt.

„...dass Spuren davon noch heute zu finden sind. Zum Beispiel – Was soll denn das?"  
Ein Kessel. Auf meinem Aufsatz. Ich sah mich schon wegen einem Herzanfallim St. Mungo liegen, aber nicht ohne den Übeltäter vorher umgebracht zu haben.  
„Der ist so geil, Draco, damit kann ich jetzt sogar außerhalb des Unterrichts –"  
„Du kriegst gleich außerhalb des Unterrichts ein paar auf die Rübe."  
Theo seufzte und nahm den Kessel vom Tisch. „Du hattest auch schon einmal bessere Laune", log er. Einen bitterbösen Blick von mir später war er verschwunden.

Dann war es endlich ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hatte sich wohl rumgesprochen, dass ich hier Hausaufgaben mache. Und dabei will ich nun mal nicht gestört werden.

Nach einer Stunde schrieb ich den letzten Satz und lehnte mich zurück, während ich überlegte, an wem ich nun meine schlechte Laune auslassen konnte. Wo waren die Erst- , Zweit-, Dritt-, Viert-, Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Wo steckte Pansy?

Im Schlafsaal saßen Theo und Blaise auf einem Bett und redeten leise. Ich schmiss meine Sachen auf mein Bett und trat zu ihnen. Sie blickten mich zweifelhaft an.

„Fertig?", fragte Blaise. Ich nickte.  
„Oh, gut", sagte er, klatschte in die Hände und zog ein kleines Büchlein hervor. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich mich neben Theo setzte. „Was ist das?"  
„Ein Notizbuch", sagte Theo. Blaise nickt und blätterte, las einen Moment und klappte es dann wieder zu.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, unsere nette Pansy zu besuchen?", fragte er.  
„Wen?", fragte ich. Blaise runzelte die Stirn, und Theo lachte auf.  
„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Draco. Dies ist unser letztes Jahr und alles, vielleicht solltest du mal anfangen, ehrlich zu ihr zu sein."  
Ich hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Oder wenigstens ehrlich zu dir selber. Liebst du sie?", redete Blaise weiter. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?  
„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete ich und erhob mich. Ich mochte keine Verhöre. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss noch Rachepläne schmieden."  
„Potter?", fragte Theo.  
„Nein, diesmal nicht. Obwohl, der kriegt auch noch eine Abreibung", sagte ich.  
„Aber das verlangt viel Vorbereitung. Ich dachte eher an Raven."  
„Was? Wieso?", fragte Blaise, plötzlich sehr aufmerksam.  
„Er war biestig und unerträglich."  
„Draco, würde jeder so denken, wie du, dann würdest du schon nicht mehr unter uns weilen."  
„Zabini, du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich zu meinen Freunden zähle", sagte ich nur.

Am nächsten Tag saß ich mit Theo und Vince im Gemeinschaftsraum, als plötzlich Bradfort hereinstürmte (ich gebe ja zu, diese Tat lässt ihn in einem besseren Licht erscheinen) und keuchend vor uns zum Stehen kam. Ich blickte ihn abwertend an.

„Was ist los, hat deine Mami dir nicht genug Süßigkeiten geschickt?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dort draußen... Cliff wird... ein Riese..."

Ich sprang auf. Mit Riese kann nur Hagrid gemeint sein, und Cliff war Ravens Vorname. Wer von den beiden auch fertig gemacht wurde, es wäre ein Spaß, den ich nicht versäumen durfte.

Doch auf dem Gang sah ich, dass mit Riese nicht Hagrid gemeint war, sondern Greg. Er verpasste gerade Raven eine Abreibung, die sich gewaschen hatte. Ich schaute eine Zeitlang zu, dann trat Theo hinzu und hielt Greg auf.

„Goyle! Lass das, hör auf! Er ist doch ein Slytherin, du meine Güte!" Theo riss Greg von Raven fort. Er grunzte und sah richtig wütend aus. Raven lag auf dem Boden und wimmerte, seine Nase war blutverschmiert. Ich ging zu ihm und stellte einen Fuß auf seinen Bauch.

„Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen. Mach das ja nicht noch einmal", sagte ich.  
Dann winkte ich Theo und Greg und sie folgten mir in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum dort angekommen, drehte ich mich zu Greg um.  
„Was sollte denn das? Ich sagte, ich will ihn demütigen, damit meinte ich nicht, dass du ihn fast zu Tode prügeln sollst!" Greg zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte mit seinem Ärmel über seine Nase. „Das war ne persönliche Sache", meinte er. „Ach? Was hat er _dir_ denn getan?", fragte ich und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, abwertend zu klingen.  
Greg blickte mich wütend an. „Nichts, Malfoy, was dich interessieren würde." Er wandte sich ab und ging zu den Schlafräumen.

Abgesehen von Gregs kleinem Anfall verlief der Sonntag langweilig. Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben, die die meisten heute erledigten, schon gemacht.

Am Mittwoch beim Frühstück landete eine Eule vor meiner Nase und streckte mit ihr Bein entgegen. Es war keine von unseren Eulen, da war ich mir sicher. Ich entrollte das Pergament und las.

„Mr. Malfoy,  
Befinden Sie sich heute Abend um Acht Uhr in der Großen Halle ein; dort wartet Mr. Filch mit einer Strafarbeit auf Sie.  
Professor McGonagall"

Da hatte die alte Schrumpeltante sich aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, denn Potters Angriff lag schon über eine Woche zurück. Ich schaute zu seinem Tisch, aber ich konnte ihn nicht ausmachen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Theo, der ganz blass auf ein Pergamentblatt starrte. Hatte er auch eine Strafarbeit bekommen? Wofür?

Dann stand er wortlos auf und verließ die Halle. Ich blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Schien ihn ja richtig unvorbereitet zu treffen. Aber vielleicht war es nur ein Versehen, denn Theo hatte doch nichts angestellt?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass wir langsam losgehen sollten. „Kommt", sagte ich zu Vince und Greg, die ausnahmslos dieselben Fächer wie ich gewählt hatten. Sie nickten, nahmen sich noch ein paar Toasts und standen auf. Ich wartete aufbruchsbereit an der Tür auf sie, da kam mir Potter mit seinen Anhängseln entgegen.

„Sieh mal einer an. Potter, Schlammblut und Wiesel", begrüßte ich sie. Weasley lief rot an, wie einfach das bei ihm war!  
„Malfoy", knurrte er. Granger packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen aus der Halle. Auch Potter wollte gehen, aber ich stellte meinen Fuß vor seinen und er strauchelte. Er fing sich und drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Malfoy, du kannst mich mal", sagte er.  
„Tss, so unhöflich, Potter? Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen", sagte ich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Du? Mich? Und was, wie ich mich so ohne Eltern fühle?"  
Schlagartig verflog meine gute Laune. Ich stieß ihn mit einem Finger an. „Darüber macht man keine Witze", sagte ich. Es verunsicherte ihn sehr, man konnte in seinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Ich spürte Vince und Greg hinter mich treten und hörte sie knurren.  
„Wann hattest du denn diese Einsicht?", sagte Potter.  
„Das geht dich nichts an. Kommt", sagte ich zu Vince und Greg und verließ die Halle. Potter rief noch irgendetwas von wegen „Was wolltest du mich denn dann fragen?", aber ich ignorierte ihn. Selbst Schuld.

In Wahrsagen saß ich mit Vince an einem Tisch und wir versuchten, der Kristallkugel unsere Zukunft zu entlocken. Ich sah nichts darin und dachte mir etwas aus. Aber als Vince dran war, starrte er konzentriert hinein. So konzentriert, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, außer beim Essen.

„Ich sehe... eine Taube, was hat das zu bedeuten, Draco?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, blätterte dann aber doch in meinem Buch. „Taube, steht für Ärger und Turbolenzen in Ihrer Umgebung innerhalb weniger Tage", las ich gelangweilt vor. „Schreib auf, das ist immerhin etwas", fügte ich hinzu.

Professor Trelawney passierte unseren Tisch, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie war eine sehr stille Lehrerin, zumindest seit ich sie einmal in einem Wutanfall als „unseriöse und unfähige Klatschtante" bezeichnet hatte.

„Professor, ich habe etwas gesehen", sagte Vince. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich widerwillig zu ihm um. „Tatsächlich? Nun, das ist der Sinn dieses Unterrichts, nicht?"  
„Schon, aber bis jetzt habe ich mir immer alles ausgedacht!"  
Ich stöhnte und Trelawney runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist aber nicht schön. Wie es scheint, sind Sie vollkommen unbegabt."  
„Aber wenn ich doch etwas –"  
„Übung macht den Meister, Vincent", sagte sie und ging weiter. Ich lehnte mich vor. „Du bist vollkommen trocken in der Birne. Du kannst ihr doch nicht sagen, dass du dir Sachen ausdenkst", zischte ich. Vince zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder fasziniert in die Glaskugel.

In Kräuterkunde, dass eigentlich alle Slytherin hatten, erschien Theo nicht. Das wunderte mich schon etwas, denn ich blieb ja wegen einer Strafarbeit auch nicht dem Unterricht fern.

„Sag mal, hat Theo etwas gesagt?", fragte ich Pansy, die vorhin mit ihm Unterricht gehabt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er war nicht in Muggelkunde", antwortete sie und sah an mir vorbei, „Aber ich habe etwas interessantes in einem Buch gelesen."  
„Das ist schön für dich", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder um.  
„Willst du denn nicht wissen, was?"  
Generell war ich schon neugierig. Aber bestimmt nicht, wenn es mit Muggeln und Pansy zu tun hatte. „Nein", sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich tat, als hätte ich Probleme mit meiner Alraune, damit sie mich in Ruhe ließ.  
„Du nimmst gar keinen Anteil an meinem Leben, Draco", sagte sie.  
Ich seufzte und hielt meine erdverschmierten Hände hoch. „Es ist jetzt wirklich ein bisschen ungünstig, Pansy", meinte ich.  
„Verstehe", sagte sie gereizt und beugte sich zu ihrer Pflanze hinab. Greg an meiner anderen Seite räusperte sich. Ich blickte ihn fragend an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatten sie bloß heute alle?

Auch Blaise war sehr abwesend, als ich mich beim Mittagessen neben ihn setzte. Er kaute lange an seiner Selleriestange und starrte Löcher in die Luft.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich, fast schon ärgerlich, weil ich ahnungslos war. Er blickte mich verträumt an und ich hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ja?"  
„Also, Draco... ich muss dir etwas erzählen... später, nicht hier."  
Ich nickte. „In Ordnung. Seit wann magst du Sellerie?"  
Er blickte auf die Stange, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal, und verzog das Gesicht. „Tue ich doch gar nicht, warum sagst du mir das nicht früher?" Er schmiss sie auf den Tisch, schüttete sich Bohnen und Kartoffelbrei auf, aß zwei Bissen und ließ dann seine Gabel fallen.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich warte im Schlafsaal auf dich, ja?"  
Wieder nickte ich und blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher.


	4. Strafarbeit mit Potter

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Strafarbeit mit Potter

Ich blickte mich an dem Tisch um, Theo war nicht erschienen. Also langsam wurde ich wirklich neugierig, was es mit seiner Strafarbeit auf sich hatte.

Ich ließ Greg und Vince am Tisch sitzen und bereitete mich gedanklich auf das nun anstehende „Männergespräch" mit Blaise vor, als ich fast in jemanden hineingelaufen wäre. „Potter", beschwerte ich mich, „Pass doch auf!"

Ich schubste ihn zur Seite und lief in die Halle, und, wer konnte es glauben, er kam mir nach gelaufen!

„Malfoy, warte doch!", sagte er. Ich lief weiter und überlegte. Sollte ich mir anhören, was Potter zu sagen hatte...? Und was könnte das schon sein?

„Malfoy, was wolltest du mich heute morgen fragen?"

Nun drehte ich mich doch um, denn wenn der arme Junge wieder Albträume gehabt hatte, musste ich ihn in die Realität zurückbefördern, oder etwa nicht? „Potter, ich warne dich: strapaziere nicht wieder meine Nerven. Es reicht, dass ich heute wegen dir eine Strafarbeit am Hals habe!"

„Also musst du heute auch antanzen? Oh nein, womit habe ich das verdient?", stöhnte er. Auch? AUCH?

„Jetzt sag nicht, die wollen uns zusammen bestrafen... das ist die schlimmste Strafe überhaupt... macht wohl Sinn", murmelte ich zu mir und drehte mich wieder um.

Im Schlafraum saß Blaise auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich setzte mich zu ihm.

„Schieß los", eröffnete ich das Gespräch.

Er blickte mich an, als bemerkte er mich jetzt erst und ließ sich nach vorne aufs Bett kippen. Er stöhnte, setzte sich wieder auf und meinte dann: „Draco, ich halte das nicht länger aus!"

„So?"

„Es ist Alice, Draco. Kennst du sie?"

Ich nickte, aber ich vermute, es war eine rhetorische Frage. Er sprach sofort weiter. „Kennst du das, wenn dir ein Mädchen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht und du jedes Mal, wenn du sie siehst, Hitzeanwallungen bekommst?"

„Also eigentlich..."

„Und dein Herz rast und deine Beine drohen, jeden Moment nachzugeben und deine Hände vollkommen verschwitzt sind?"

„Bist du vielleicht krank?"

„Und ich bin manchmal vollkommen aufgedreht und dann wieder total down, wenn sie nicht da ist."

„Das mit dem Aufgedreht- sein habe ich bemerkt."

„Wir haben schon oft was miteinander gemacht, aber gleich haben wir ein Date, Draco, ein richtiges Date."

„Kurz gesagt?"

„Ich bin verliebt, kennst du das denn nicht?"

„So wie, als ihr alle im ersten Schuljahr ein Gegenmittel gegen Liebe gesucht habt?"

„Ja." Blaise nickte.

„Na ja, ich war schon mit Pansy zusammen, deswegen wurde ich davon verschont."

„Also versetzt sie dich nicht in diese Stimmung?"

Ich überlegte. „Nicht so, wie du es beschrieben hast. Es ist eher... so ein Gefühl, als müsste ich so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen, aber ich unterdrücke es immer."

Blaise machte große Augen. „Vielleicht solltest du dich nach anderen Mädchen umschauen. Ihr seid doch wirklich schon lange zusammen."

Ich nickte langsam und dachte nach. Ich habe mir noch nie groß Gedanken über Mädchen gemacht, ich schätze mal, Pansy war ein abschreckendes Beispiel gewesen. Plötzlich kam mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke und ich blickte mich im Schlafsaal um. Die Vorhänge vor Theos Bett waren zugezogen. Ich deutete mit dem Kopf dahin und blickte Blaise fragend an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nott?", sagte ich laut. Nichts. „Theo?" Ich stand auf und schob einen Vorhang beiseite. Er lag dort schlafend, mit ganz roten Augen. Er musste geweint haben, und dass sagte bei einem Slytherin schon eine Menge aus. Seine Hand war um ein zerknittertes Pergamentblatt gekrallt, das ich vorsichtig löste. Ich wollte endlich die Lösung des Rätsels erfahren.

Blaise trat neben mich und blickte Theo zweifelnd an.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Nott, ich bedaure sehr, Ihnen die Mitteilung machen zu müssen, dass Ihr Vater heute in den frühen Morgenstunden unerwartet aus dem Leben geschieden ist. Mit aufrichtigem Beileid, Leiter des Gefängnisses für Zaubersträflinge, Askaban."

Ich ließ den Zettel sinken. Auch mein Vater war in Askaban gestorben, ich konnte Theo voll und ganz verstehen. Ich zeigte Blaise das Blatt und deckte Theo zu. „Am besten, wir lassen ihn eine Weile in Ruhe", meinte ich.

„Aber er braucht Trost und Unterstützung", sagte Blaise, blass geworden und legte das Papier neben Theos Hand.

„Im Moment schläft er sowieso", flüsterte ich und zog den Vorhang zu. Blaise nickte und blickte auf die Uhr, um wie vom Cruciatus Fluch getroffen herumzufahren. „Ich muss jetzt los, wünsch mir Glück!", sagte er auf halbem Wege zur Tür.

„Ja", antwortete ich und ging dann zu meinem Bett, worauf ich mich fallen ließ.

Abends dann, Theo hatte noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben, machte ich mich auf in die Große Halle. Dort saß Filch an dem Ravenclaw Tisch und blickte auf, als ich eintrat.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Setzen Sie sich, sobald der zweite eintrifft, legen wir los. Es geht nämlich um Fingerfertigkeit, oh ja, auch wenn ich normalerweise für Ketten und Peitschenhiebe bin, dies hier ist noch tausend mal schlimmer!" Er kicherte. Ich setzte mich auf die Bank gegenüber von ihm und beäugte misstrauisch den Karton, der auf dem Tisch stand. Was für ein Teufelszeug befand sich darin?

Potter kam wie immer zu spät, zwei Minuten nach acht.

„Unfähig, die Uhr zu lesen, Potter?", rief ich. Er runzelte die Stirn und Filch rieb sich die Hände. „Gut, gut, gut", sagte er dabei. Ich rückte ein Stückchen nach hinten. Potter blickte von ihm zu mir und dann wieder zu ihm, bevor er sich entschloss, sich neben mir niederzulassen.

„Schön. Wie ich Mr. Malfoy schon gesagt habe, ist dies hier die reinste Quälerei! He, he, he! So…" Er zog die Kiste zu sich und grinste uns schadenfroh an. Ich blickte Potter an, und kniff die Augen zusammen, als unsere Blicke sich trafen. „Du machst es", zischte ich.

„Fehlanzeige, Malfoy. Du hast auch eine Strafarbeit."

„Aber ungerechtfertigterweise", sagte ich, „Es war deine Schuld."

„Du hast auf mich eingeschlagen."

„Du hast dich –"

„RUHE! Diese Arbeit hier erfordert Teamfähigkeit, darauf hat McGonagall bestanden, Professor McGonagall. So." Er kramte in dem Karton herum und holte ein Wollknäuel heraus, welches er Potter zuwarf. Ich grinste hämisch, als er es auffing und verwirrt draufstarrte, bis mich etwas an der Brust traf und auf meine Beine fiel. Ich nahm es in die Hand.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich. Filch kicherte. „Schön, nicht? Damit könnt ihr euch dumm und dämlich stricken..."

Ich starrte die Stricknadeln mit großen Augen kann. Ich kannte diese Dinger nur zu gut. „Ich werde nicht stricken", sagte ich überzeugt. Potter warf sein schillerndes Knäuel von einer Hand in die andere. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Man kann nicht zu zweit stricken", meinte er.

Potter der Allwissende. „Auf Hogwarts geht alles", sagte Filch.

„Ist doch ganz einfach, Potter. Du strickst, ich lache dich aus", steuerte ich meinen Teil zu dem Gespräch bei; niemand beachtete mich.

Filch lehnte sich zurück und ließ Potter nicht aus dem Blick. „Sie müssen einen Pullover zustande bringen. Von nun an kommen Sie beide jeden Abend hier runter, bis der Pullover einen von Ihnen passt. Ach, und wenn ich um Ihre Zauberstäbe bitten dürfte!" Er hielt die Hand auf, ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und gab ihm dann meinen Zauberstab. Potter gab ihm seinen und Filch stand auf.

„Ich habe Aufgaben und Kontrollgänge zu erledigen, aber ich komme so oft ich kann vorbei und achte darauf, dass sich nicht einer aus der Affäre zieht." Dabei blickte er mich an und dann verschwand er, seine schwarze Katze miaute ihm traurig hinterher. Sie sprang auf den Tisch und starrte mich an.

„Blödes Vieh", meckerte ich. Sie blinzelte nicht.

„Malfoy", kam es von nebenan. Ich drehte mich um und rückte ein bisschen von Potter weg. „Was?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man strickt?"

„Natürlich nicht, Potter", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist der Muggelexperte."

„Das ist Frauensache", sagte Potter. „Hermine hatte mal eine Strickphase, da hat sie Hüte für –"

„Pansy hatte im ersten Schuljahr einen Strickclub gegründet", warf ich ein. „Aber der existiert nicht mehr. Im zweiten Schuljahr – aber das geht dich nichts an", fuhr ich ihn an. Ich würde hier bestimmte keine Slytherin Geheimnisse verraten. Auch wenn man dies kaum Geheimnis nennen konnte, Potter ging es nun mal nichts an.

„Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen", sagte er und betrachtete die Wolle.

„Ich geh mal Pansy holen", sagte ich und stand auf. Potter rief mir noch etwas hinterher, aber ich hörte nicht auf ihn.

Als ich mit Pansy zurück in die Halle kam, hatte er den gesamten Wollvorrat aus dem Karton auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Pansy kreischte auf und sprang zu dem Tisch. „Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr gestrickt! Wow, die Wolle hier ist wunderschön! Draco, etwas besseres konnte dir gar nicht passieren!"

Ich trat neben sie. „Pansy, ich bin doch kein Mädchen! Und ich muss Potter ertragen!"

Sie blickte Potter flüchtig an. „Stimmt. Nun, das müsstest du mittlerweile gewöhnt sein, und immerhin ist er kein Schlammblut."

„Es ist Muggelfreund Potter!"

„Hallo, ich bin anwesend!"

„Dann wird er bestimmt gerne stricken, sonst gibst du ihm halt eine auf die Schnauze."

„Geht nicht, weil ich genau das gemacht habe, sitzen wir jetzt hier."

Ich grunzte und ließ mich gegenüber von Potter nieder. Er blickte mich wütend an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Pansy setzte sich neben mich. Dann zeigte sie mir die Grundgriffe, die ich aber gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Kannst du die nicht Potter zeigen", beschwerte ich mich.

„Nein. Das kannst du machen, wenn du das für nötig hältst."

Ich gab auf. Resignierend nahm ich die Nadeln und ließ mir von Pansy alles zeigen. Zwischendurch sah ich Potter an, der breit grinste. „Ein Wort", knurrte ich, „Und du bist tot."

Er grinste nur noch breiter. „Brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen", meckerte Pansy, „Warum holst du nicht deine Freundin, damit sie es dir zeigt?"

Potter wurde rot, wie ich mit Genugtuung feststellte. Jetzt grinste Pansy. „So, so, der Retter der Zaubererwelt hat also keine abbekommen. Oder stehst du auf Männer, hm?"

Er öffnete den Mund, aber ich war schneller. „Pansy, was redest du da?"

Sie blickte konzentriert auf die Nadeln in meiner Hand. „Tja, das wollte ich dir heute nach Muggelkundeerzählen, aber du hattest es ja nicht nötig, mir zuzuhören!"

„Okay, jetzt habe ich Zeit", meinte ich. Das Handwerk würde ich nie lernen, vor allem, weil ich es nicht wollte.

„Also, ich weiß nicht", grummelte sie.

„Hat es mit Potter zu tun?", fragte ich und sie zeigte mir einen Vogel.

„In Muggelkunde, Draco? Muggel kennen Harry Potter nicht, ein enormer Vorteil von ihnen."

Stimmt, so hatte ich das noch nie gesehen. „Ja, und? Was war denn jetzt?"

„Nun. Es soll tatsächlich Männer geben, die sich in andere Männer verlieben. Das nennt man dann schwul."

„Machst du Witze? Wie krank bitte schön sind die Muggel denn, bäh!", sagte ich. Alleine die Vorstellung schüttelte mich. Pansy wog den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, es kommt auch in den besten Zaubererfamilien vor, Potter ist da ein hervorragendes Beispiel."

„Ich bin nicht schwul, Parkinson", warf Potter ein.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben", sagte ich gereizt. „Zumindest nicht in reinblütigen Familien", ergänzte ich.

„Du solltest gehen, Filch kann jeden Moment kommen", sprach ich weiter.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und dackelte dann davon. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss und Stille breitete sich aus. Nur meine verdammten Nadeln klapperten bei meinen verzweifelten Versuchen, etwas zustande zu bringen. Dann schmiss ich sie auf den Tisch und fluchte.

Potter zog sie zu sich und untersuchte sie, als würde das etwas bringen. Ich blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Stimmt es?", wollte ich wissen. Er sah auf. „Was?"

„Dass du... du weißt schon."

Potter schüttelte den Kopf und blickte die Nadeln an. „Ich wünschte, sie hätte es mir gezeigt", murmelte er.

„Dann stehst du auf Pansy?", bohrte ich weiter. Er wurde wieder rot, was ich als ja deutete, und gerade wollte ich einen Kommentar zu seinem schlechten Geschmack abgeben, da sagte er: „Nein, aber dann könnte ich unsere Sitzungen hier auf ein Minimum begrenzen."

„Tja, dann frag doch das Schlammblut", sagte ich gleichmütig.

„Warum erklärst du es mir nicht?"

„Weil..." Ich dachte nach. Im Grunde musste ich darunter leiden, je länger wir hier unbeschäftigt saßen. „Also gut. Nimm die Nadeln so in die Hand." Ich machte eine Handbewegung und er machte sie nach. Natürlich falsch. Ich stöhnte. „Potter, ich machte so." Ich zeigte es ihm noch einmal. Er machte es noch einmal falsch.

„Potter!"

„Ja, was denn! Es ist schwer, das spiegelverkehrt zu machen!"

„Dann setz dich neben mich!"

„Setz du dich doch neben mich!"

„Ich denk nicht daran!"

„Malfoy, willst du das beenden, oder nicht?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst auch etwas dazu beisteuern!"

Er seufzte, doch zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen stand er auf, ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Ich zog nur meine Augenbrauen hoch und Potter klimperte mit den Nadeln.

Obwohl ich mir lächerlich und gedemütigt vorkam, machte ich die Bewegung noch einmal. Er tat sich sehr umständlich damit, er konnte noch nicht einmal Nadeln halten!

„Verdammt, Potter", sagte ich. Ich platzierte die Nadeln in seinen Händen richtig und zeigte ihm gleich, welche Bewegungen er machen musste. Dann lehnte ich mich zurück, darauf gefasst, ihn beim Scheitern zu beobachten.

Bei den ersten Versuchen scheiterte er wirklich, aber dann gewann er Routine und langsam entstand aus der Wolle ein Wollteppich. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Potter ein Mädchen war. Wie auch immer, nachdem ich ihm eine zeitlang zugeschaut hatte, meinte er: „Und was ist dein Beitrag zu unserem Pullover?"

„Ich kann ein Strickmuster besorgen", meinte ich und hoffte, dass Pansy es noch hatte.

„Wozu? Wie benutzt man denn das?"

„Ich bin sicher, Potter, du Naturtalent kriegst das schon hin."

Die Türen öffneten sich und Filch kam herein, seine Katze, die herumgestreunt war, sprang auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und kam zum Tisch.

„Oh, ihr habt also angefangen", grinste er, „Aber Mr. Malfoy, warum tun Sie nichts?"

„Weil Potter der Stricker ist?"

„Quatsch, Sie haben zusammen zu arbeiten!"

„Wie schon gesagt, es geht beim Stricken nicht", meinte ich und verdrängte den unangenehmen Gedanken, dass ich gerade Potter zustimmte.

„Während Mr. Potter strickt, können Sie ja seine Maße nehmen. Egal was Sie tun, Hauptsache Sie tun überhaupt etwas!"

„Wie denn?", sagte ich fast schon panisch. Maße nehmen, auch wieder eine Frauensache, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte. Doch Pansy konnte mir diesmal nicht helfen, denn Filch ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und glotzt uns an.

„Los! Zusammenarbeit, ausdrücklicher Wunsch von Professor McGonagall!"

„Wenn wir jetzt gut zusammen arbeiten, müssen wir den Pullover dann ganz zuende stricken?", fragte Potter.

„Das kann nur McGonagall entscheiden. Aber ich bin sicher, es würde sich positiv auf ihre Stimmung auswirken", leierte Filch runter. Er klang nicht erfreut, eine Tatsache, die mich anspornte. Ich zog den Karton zu mir und fand ein Maßband. Immerhin musste Pansy einmal bei mir maßnehmen, so schwer konnte es schon nicht sein.

Ich rollte das Maßband aus und zog auch Zettel und Stift aus dem Karton. Dann beäugte ich Potter und überlegte, wie Pansy angefangen hatte. Ich schlug das Band um seinen Arm.

„Ey", sagte er.

„Klappe, Potter, es war dein Wunsch", informierte ich ihn. Es folgten sein Unterarm, sein Halsdurchschnitt (seinen Kopf maß ich auch, denn ich war überzeugt, etwas, wo so wenig drin war, konnte nicht groß sein), und dann wäre sein Brustkorb dran gewesen. Aber er hatte einen Umhang und einen Pulli an, und ich riss mich nicht so darum, ihn zu betatschen. „Mach den Rest selber", sagte ich und schmiss das Band auf den Tisch. Seine Nadeln klapperten munter weiter, er hatte schon gute zehn Zentimeter gestrickt.

„Nichts da. Zusammenarbeit, sonst werdet ihr jeden Abend bis zum Ende des Jahres antanzen", keifte Filch, wieder grinsend, da er eine neue Möglichkeit, mich zu quälen, entdeckt hatte.

Ich nahm das Band wieder in die Hand. „Zieh deinen Umhang aus", befahl ich Potter.

„Geht nicht, wenn ich die hier loslasse, ist alles für die Katz", meinte er. Ich blicke zu Mrs. Norris, die mich aus ihren großen Augen anblickte, dann wieder zu Potter. „Du hast eine komische Ausdrucksweise. Ich schätze mal, du meinst damit ‚nein'."

„Ganz recht."

Ich rückte zu ihm und schob meine linke Hand unter seinen Umhang, und maß dann seinen Brustumfang. „Kannst du wenigstens aufstehen?", fragte ich. Er nickte, mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Dann tu es", forderte ich ihn auf. Er stand auf und ich maß seine Taille, und als ich mich vorüber beugte, um meine Hände zusammen zu führen, musste er seine Hände heben. „Pass doch auf", keifte er. Ich grinste nur. Mein Grinsen verging mir, als er seine Arme auf meinen Schultern abstützte. Nicht, dass ich ihm noch nie so nah gewesen wäre, aber noch nie war ich es, ohne die Absicht, ihn zu verletzen. Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an.

Dumm war nur, dass ich schon fast schielen musste, um ihn seine Augen zu blicken, so nah waren sie. „Potter, was tust du da?", keifte ich ihn an.

„Ich? Was tust du, Malfoy? Miss einfach und dann verschwinde, anstatt mich anzustarren, okay?"

„Ich starre dich nicht an", murrte ich, „Das wirst du noch büßen."

Ich beendete meine Arbeit und war froh, Abstand zwischen uns bringen zu können. So ein Idiot. Diese Strafarbeit war die schlimmste, die ich in meiner ganzen Schullaufbahn mitmachen hatte müssen, selbst im Vergleich zu der, in der wir in den Verbotenen Wald geschickte wurden. Und Potter wurde immer unerträglicher.

Ich mied es, ihn anzublicken und schrieb die restlichen Maße auf, bis Filch verkündete, wir könnten jetzt gehen und uns unsere Zauberstäbe zurückgab. Erleichtert ging ich so schnell ich konnte zu den Kerkern, Potter nicht beachtend. Warum sollte ich auch, die Strafarbeit war ja beendet.

Die anderen schliefen schon, also zog ich mich leise um und legte mich ins Bett. Wieder einmal hatte ich mit Hassanfällen zu kämpfen, die mich noch eine Weile wach hielten. Und die Tatsache, dass ich wegen meinem Hass auf Potter wach lag, ließ mich ihn noch mehr hassen. Dabei müsste ich es doch schon gewöhnt sein.

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen rasch. Theo ließ sich nicht blicken, und ich musste ihn zwingen, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Blaise redete nur noch von Alice, ich glaube, sie waren an dem Mittwoch zusammengekommen. Vince und Greg, nun ja, sie taten dasselbe wie immer. Sie existierten einfach. Pansy war ein einziges Ärgernis, ständig wollte sie mit mir reden, aber ich konnte ihr aus dem Weg gehen.

Zumindest bis zum Samstag, als ich mit Vince und Greg gerade zum Mittagessen ging. Sie sprang mir aus irgendeiner dunklen Ecke in den Weg. Vince und Greg gingen einfach weiter, während sie mich umklammerte.

„Draco, es ist so schwer, dich alleine zu erwischen", sagte sie.

„Tja, ich bin nun mal sehr beliebt", antwortete ich gereizt und schob sie von mir. „Was ist?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir eigentlich treu bist", fing sie an. Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Natürlich, selten dämliche Frage."

„Aber auch in Gedanken? Du findest keine andere attraktiv?" Sie überkreuzte die Arme und ich fragte mich, wie sie auf solche Gedanken kam. „Nein", sagte ich gelangweilt, „Können wir jetzt essen gehen?"

„Ach komm, Draco, du findest bestimmt ein paar Mädchen hübsch. Was ist mit Alice, jeder Junge mag sie."

„Sie ist Zabinis Freundin."

„Aber noch nicht lange. Wie dachtest du früher über sie?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie kaum wahrgenommen, sie ist eben eine deiner Freundinnen."

„Und Millicent?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Eher hübsch oder zu knabenhaft?"

„Na, da gibt es aber Jungs, die hübscher sind als sie. Ich habe jetzt Hunger", sagte ich langsam ungeduldig. Sie grinste und hängte sich bei mir ein. Während wir liefen, setzte sie ihre Befragung fort.

„Welcher Junge ist denn hübscher als Millicent?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Pansy, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dir noch nicht Notts gutes Aussehen aufgefallen ist."

Sie kicherte. „Doch, natürlich. Blaise ist aber auch ganz okay. Und Greg."

„Wie bitte?" Ich blieb verblüfft stehen. „Blaise ja, aber Greg? Pansy? Wusstest du, dass er in der ersten Klasse in dich verknallt gewesen war?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schleifte mich weiter. Vor der Hallo schüttelte ich sie ab und sie ging zu ihrer Clique, die ich mir im Vorbeigehen mal näher ansah. Kein Mädchen war irgendwie auffallend oder besonders, was wollte Pansy bloß von mir?

Als ich mich neben Greg und Blaise setzte, schaute ich Greg von der Seite an. Wieso dachte Pansy...? Na, konnte mir doch egal sein. Sie würde mich nie verlassen. Ich schippte mir Kartoffeln auf.

„Eh, Draco, gib mal das Salz", sagte Blaise. Ich gab ihm den Streuer und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wie läuft's mit Alice?", fragte ich.

Er nickte freudig. „Gut. Und mit Pansy?"

„Wie immer. Sag mal, wie bist du auf Alice aufmerksam geworden?"

„Ach, aufgefallen ist sie mir schon immer. Aber diesen Sommer sind wir uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und haben von da an Kontakt gehalten."

Ich blickte zu den gackernden Mädchen hinüber. „Wie aufgefallen?"

„Na, sie ist doch umwerfend", meinte Blaise, „Findest du nicht?"

„Nicht mein Typ", antwortete ich. Blaise lachte und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Zum Glück, Kumpel."

Insgeheim wunderte ich mich nun doch darüber, dass mich keine außer Pansy ansprach. Und Pansy... eigentlich doch auch nicht. Wären wir nicht zusammen, würde ich keinen zweiten Blick für sie verschwenden. Aber ihr gefielen, obwohl sie einen Freund hatte, noch andere Jungs. Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen, vielleicht hatte sie ja vor, mich zu betrügen?

Ich nahm wieder etwas für Theo mit und brachte es ihm. Es ging ihm schon besser, er versuchte, sich mit Lesen abzulenken. Während er aß, betrachtete ich ihn. „Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?", wollte ich wissen. Er sah ja nicht schlecht aus. Theo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe echt andere Probleme, Draco. Und nach Florentine hatte ich erst mal genug."

Ich nickte.

Abends dann überlegte ich, ob ich auch am Wochenende zur Strafarbeit antreten musste und entschied mich dagegen. Ich hatte eh verschwiegen, was in der Großen Halle geschah. Und Pansy hatte nicht mehr darüber geredet.

„Du, Draco? Müsstest du nicht schon längst weg sein?", fragte Vince, als wir Karten spielten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber wir haben schon nach acht", warf Greg ein.

„Und Samstag."

„Und da musst du nicht?", fragte Vince.

„Nein."

Es folgte eine Gesprächspause für ganze zwei Minuten. „Aber ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", sagte Greg. Ich schaute ihn an. Wie konnte man so dämlich sein? Wie konnte Pansy diesen Schwachkopf nur attraktiv finden? Jetzt mal ehrlich, da sah sogar Potter besser aus, und das wollte etwas heißen.

„Dann geh doch gucken", sagte ich mit monotoner Stimmlage. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich dachte weiter an Potter. Ob der Idiot jetzt da oben auf mich wartete? Würde ihm recht geschehen.


	5. Ein Pullover, ein Edelstein und ein Ende

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Ein Pullover, ein Edelstein und ein Ende

Ich dachte nicht mehr an diese dumme Strafarbeit, bis Blaise mit einem blonden Mädchen an der Hand in den Raum kam und auf mich zusteuerte.

„Draco, Potter steht da draußen und verlangt dich zu sehen."

„Pech." Ich legte eine Karte ab und war fertig, lehnte mich zurück. „Gewonnen, Leute." Schon wieder.

„Er sagt, es wäre nur in deinem Interesse."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Kann er mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?" Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging raus. Potter stand vor der Tür und sah sehr grimmig aus.

„Was?", zischte ich so böse ich konnte.

Er verschränkte die Arme. „Filch meint, wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten in der Halle bist, lässt er dich den gesamten Kerker ohne Magie putzen. Das war vor..." Er blickte auf die Uhr, „Drei Minuten."

„Uh, ich habe ja richtig Angst", meinte ich. Allerdings konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass der alte Knacker Mittel und Wege finden würde, seine Vorstellungen in die Tat umzusetzen. „Also gut, ich geh", hängte ich deswegen an und setzte mich in Bewegung.

Ich hörte Potters Fußschritte hinter mir, als ich die Treppe hoch lief und dann, als ich in die Halle eintrat. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Mr. Malfoy, schade eigentlich", begrüßte Filch mich.

Ich sparte mir jeden Kommentar und setzte mich an den Tisch, Potter folgte mir und nahm seine Arbeit auf. Filch kam, um uns zu kontrollieren.

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist aus ihren Ärmeln geworden?"

Ich grummelte und suchte in dem Karton nach meiner Arbeit. Letztendlich hatte ich doch herabgelassen, mit dem Stricken anzufangen. Ich fing an und wartete darauf, dass Filch die Halle verließ. Dann schmiss ich sofort mein Zeugs auf den Tisch. Potter sah mich von der Seite schief an.

„Der kann so was von mir nicht verlangen", meinte ich.

„Er und Professor McGonagall können, Malfoy", sagte Potter eindringlich.

„Du bist doch hier der perfekte kleine Strickkönig. Ich wette, du hast schon fleißig in der Bruchbude der Weasleys geübt, habe ich Recht? Damit sie auch mal Gardinen bekommen."

Er stöhnte, ließ sich zu einem „Klappe, Malfoy, Gardinen werden gehäkelt" herab und klimperte weiter. Ich sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu. Mittlerweile kam er mit seinem Wollteppich auf einen halben Meter.

Ich suchte im Karton nach dem Zettel mit den Maßen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt mit der Rückseite anfängst?", fragte ich ihn. Er ignorierte mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, verschränkte meine Arme und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwann würde die Zeit schon um sein.

Plötzlich hörten die Klimpergeräusche auf und ich nahm meinen Blick von dem dunklen Himmel. Potter saß da und starrte mich an.

„Wenn du nichts machst, tue ich genauso viel", sagte er.

„Gut", antwortete ich. War das mein Problem?

„Bestens", sagte er. Stumm saßen wir nun da und starrten uns an, bis die Tür sich öffnete. Wir wandten den Blick nicht ab, bis jemand hinter uns stand und fragte: „Was wird das, wenn man fragen darf?"

Na toll. Professor McGonagall. „Malfoy hier weigert sich, zu arbeiten", sagte Potter.

„Ganz falsch, Potter weigert sich."

„Nun, wenn sie versessen darauf sind, soviel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, dann nur weiter so. Sie wissen, der Pullover muss fertig werden." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Ich riss die Augen auf und nahm wieder meine Arbeit auf.

Am nächsten Tag taten mir die Hände weh. Ich beschwerte mich aber nicht, sonst bekäme ja noch jeder mit, was ich jeden Abend tat, und unterdrückte es geschickt. Nur Pansy sah mir misstrauisch auf die Hände.

„Die Frauenarbeit ist wohl nichts für dich, Draco?", fragte sie. Ein Vergehen in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir gerade inmitten einer Gruppe Slytherin saßen. Blaise knutschte mit seiner Alice, Vince und Greg gingen mir mit ihren Hausaufgaben auf die Nerven.

„Ach, Pansy, kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte ich mit unterdrückter Aggression. Sie nickte und wir gingen in eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Du solltest doch kein Wort darüber verraten", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ach, Draco, das ist mir so rausgerutscht."

„Eben."

Sie hängte sich an meinen Hals und versucht, mich zu küssen, aber ich schob sie unsanft weg. „Lass das. Meine Laune ist schon schlecht genug."

„Sollte ich dich dann nicht aufmuntern können? Alice sagte, Blaise ist immer ganz lieb zu ihr!"

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, Blaise ist in deine komische Alice verliebt", sagte ich. Pansy riss die Augen auf. „Und du nicht in mich?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte mich abwenden. Sie hielt mich fest.

„Draco Malfoy, sag mir jetzt sofort, wie du zu mir stehst", kreischte sie.

„Nicht so laut", zischte ich.

„Ich bin so laut, wie ich will!" Sie wurde noch lauter und mir riss der Geduldsfaden. „Dann schrei doch hier rum und vergleiche unsere Beziehung mit denen anderer. Warum fragst du sie nicht gleich, ob du mitmachen darfst?", sagte ich, nun auch laut. Pansy erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern rannte in ihren Schlafraum, und auch ich ging zu meinem, wo ich mich auf mein Bett schmiss und grunzte.

Theo sah von seinem Buch auf. „Potter?", stellte er seine Standartfrage.

„Nein, Pansy. In letzter Zeit nervt sie mich mehr denn je."

„Hm."

„Jetzt soll ich ihr auch noch sagen, dass ich in sie verliebt bin."

„Bist du es?"

„Nein."

„Und warum bist du dann mit ihr zusammen?"

Ich sah Theo verwundert an. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Es war schon immer so", antwortete ich. Theo legte sein Buch weg, setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und hängte sich an meine angewinkelten Knie.

„Vielleicht bist du es auch nur, weil du denkst, Greg hätte sonst gewonnen?"

„Quatsch. Kann mir doch egal sein. Ich mache das, was ich will."

„Und das wäre?"

Ich zog meine Knie weg, da mir sein Griff unangenehm wurde, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ging wieder zu seinem Bett. „Wenn du das nicht weißt, kannst du natürlich nicht danach handeln. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich das schleunigst herausfinden wollen."

Ich beließ es bei einem Kopfnicken, das er gar nicht mehr sah. Die nächsten Tage hielt ich mich von Pansy fern, und sie kam auch nicht mehr an. Natürlich zog sie das nicht konsequent durch, und schon am nächsten Freitag redete sie wieder mit mir. Wenn auch noch etwas zurückhaltend.

Doch wenn eine Person einigermaßen zu ertragen ist, kommen andere daher und ruinieren meine gute Laune. Pansy hockte in unserem Zimmer und meinte, Theo trösten zu müssen. Da am nächsten Tag ein Hogsmeade Ausflug anstand, quatschte sie ununterbrochen davon. Ich war zum ersten Mal froh, zu meiner Strafarbeit zu müssen und fing mit dem Stricken an, ohne auf Potter zu warten, was mir einen misstrauischen Blick von Filch einbrachte.

Als Potter dann kam und sich seines Zauberstabs entledigt hatte, verschwand Filch auch gleich. Nur seine Katze blieb als Aufpasser. Unsinnig, schließlich kann sie nicht reden oder sonst wie mit uns kommunizieren, geschweige denn, dass sie etwas mitbekam.

„So enthusiastisch heute, Malfoy?", fragte Potter. Ich blickte auf und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Bis gerade hatte ich ja auch noch gute Laune", sagte ich.

„Ach, und jetzt nicht mehr?" Er tat verwundert.

„Stell dir vor. Muss wohl an deiner Fratze liegen."

Er reagierte nicht. Er reagierte in letzter Zeit immer weniger auf meine Beleidigungen und ich fragte mich, ob ich nachgelassen hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass wir uns außerhalb unserer abendlichen Stunden ignorierten. Oder, noch schlimmer, er gewöhnte sich daran. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

„Was ist los, habe ich dich sprachlos gemacht? Gibst du zu, dass ich die besseren Argumente habe?"

„Nein."

„Dann nicht, Potter. Ignorieren kann ich dich auch." Ich strickte den zweiten Ärmel weiter, er die Rückseite vom Pulli. Ich konnte mit Freude sagen, dass wir bald fertig werden würden. Nur noch die Teile irgendwie verbinden.

„Potter, wie machen wir das nachher zusammen?"

Potter blickte mich an und grinste. „Ah, doch nicht so leicht, hm?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das habe ich nie behauptet." Er verdrehte die Augen und hielt sein Vorderteil an meinen Ärmel.

„Das sieht schrecklich aus. Das passt überhaupt nicht zusammen", sagte ich.

„Sicher passt das zusammen. Und selbst wenn nicht, ist doch egal."

„Ja. Du musst ihn ja tragen."

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Was? Unseren schönen Pulli? Potter, du enttäuschst mich."

Potter zog eine Grimasse und arbeitete weiter. Die Tür schwang auf und herein kam McGonagall. Sie sah sehr zufrieden aus, als sie uns sah. Ich rutschte so tief es ging nach unten und Potter lachte. Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fragte mich, warum in alles in der Welt er mich angrinste.

„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr schon fast fertig. Bei dem Rest helfe ich euch", sagte McGonagall und zog ihren Zauberstab. Die einzelnen Teile waren im Nu fertig und klebten aneinander. Der fertig Pulli schwebte kurz in der Luft und landete dann auf dem Tisch.

„Auf wen von ihnen ist er angeschnitten?"

Ich zeigte auf Potter. „Sehr schön. Wollen Sie noch einen für Mr. Malfoy stricken?"

„Nein!", sagten wir gleichzeitig. Sie lächelte. „Dann hol ich jetzt Filch, der Ihnen Ihre Zauberstäbe wiedergeben kann", sagte sie und verließ uns.

„Was für eine Schinderei. Und alles deine Schuld", stöhnte ich und ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Er landete auf etwas Weichem und ich sah auf. Ein schillerndes Stück Wolle. Mir kam ein Gedanke und ich nahm den Pulli grinsend in die Hand.

„Zieh dich aus, Potter", sagte ich.

„Was?"

Ich hielt den Pulli hoch. „Denkst du, ich will nicht wissen, ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe?"

„Du wärst nur enttäuscht", sagte er. Ich blickte ihn warnend an.

„Probier jetzt den Pulli an."

„Und was, wenn nicht? Du kannst mich nicht verfluchen oder verprügeln, sonst sitzen wir hier wieder knapp zwei Wochen."

Ich sprang auf und fummelte an seinem Umhang herum, dieser Idiot wehrte sich und bald lagen wir uns schlagend auf dem Boden. „Malfoy, lass das", keuchte Potter. Er stellte seine Gegenwehr ein und ich hielt verwundert inne.

„Was ist?"

Er befreite sich, stand auf und strich seinen Umhang glatt. Auch ich stand auf. In diesem Moment kam Filch herein, und sah sehr schlecht gelaunt aus. Er gab uns unsere Zauberstäbe und Potter rannte ohne seinen Pulli aus der Halle. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte es ihm gleichtun, als Filch mich zurückrief.

„Nimm das... Ding da mit!" Er zeigte auf den Pulli. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm ihn.

In der Eingangshalle sah ich Potter schon die Treppen hochsteigen. „POTTER!", rief ich. Er blieb stehen und sah zu mir hinab.

„Soll ich es verbrennen?" Ich hielt den Pulli hoch, der nur Ärger machte.

„Mach damit, was du willst", rief er und dann lief er weiter. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Ich würde bestimmt nicht mit einem Pulli nach Slytherin gehen, den ich mit Potter zusammen angefertigt hatte! Ich musste das Ding loswerden.

Ich lief nach draußen und schaute mich um. Es war schon dunkel, perfekt.

Am See überlegte ich, den Pulli dort hineinzuwerfen. Aber ich blieb dann bei meinem Plan, ihn in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes zu vergraben. Eine Schüppe bei Hagrid stibitzt, rannte ich zum Waldrand. Wirklich, wirklich gut, dass es dunkel war. Die paar Lichter von Schloss und vom Mond machten nicht viel aus.

Ich stieß die Schaufel ein paar Mal in die Erde und grub ein Loch. Dann verstaute ich den Pulli dort, und dabei sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel ein Funkeln. Es war ein Stein, ein geschliffener Stein, das erkannte ich trotz de Dreckes. Ich steckte ihn ein und bedeckte den Pulli mit Erde.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ich mich nicht an den anderen auf, sondern ging sofort zum Schlafsaal und damit zum Bad. Meine Kleider waren dreckig, und meine Hände erst!

Erst, als ich in der Wanne lag und mein Blick auf die auf dem Boden liegenden Kleider fiel, kam mir der Stein wieder in Erinnerung. Umständlich zog ich meine Hose her und holte den Stein heraus, wusch ihn sauber.

Er war lila und hatte die Form von einer Träne. Und er war nicht größer als mein kleiner Finger. Er gefiel mir und ich beschloss, ihn zu behalten.

Theo ging es in den nächsten Tagen besser, er ging wieder mehr unter die Leute. Im Unterricht hatte er sich noch nie viel beteiligt, aber als Snape ihn für seinen Trank lobte, strahlte er förmlich. Das erste Mal seit langem.

„Na, siehst du", sagte ich zu ihm, als die Stunde zuende war und wir unsere Sachen einpackten. „Es geht bergauf."

Theo nickte. „Ja. Jetzt müsste ich nur noch meine Glücksfeder wiederfinden, dann wäre alles in Ordnung."

„Na, du kannst sie ja nach dem Unterricht suchen."

Und das tat Theo. Während er in den Schlafsaal verschwand, blieb ich mit Vince und Greg unten.

„Wisst ihr, was? Ich müsste eigentlich mal in die Bibliothek", sagte ich.

„Warum?", fragte Greg.

„Etwas nachforschen, du Idiot! Aber ich denke, das hat Zeit."

„Draco, weißt du noch dein Streit mit Pansy?", fragte Vince mich. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich. Wieso?"

„Na ja, ich habe doch in Wahrsagen gesehen, dass es Ärger für meine Mitmenschen geben wird. Und es ist eingetroffen!"

Ich lachte auf. „Aber Vince, das war doch alles total wage. Ärger gibt es immer mal, wenn es nicht unser Streit gewesen wäre, dann wäre es die Sache mit Theos Vater oder sonst was gewesen!"

„Ja, das auch!", meinte er überzeugt.

„Nein, Vince! Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf? Groß genug ist er doch! Wahrsagen verlässt sich nur auf Spekulationen und allgemein formulierten Äußerungen, die man auf alles beziehen kann!"

Vince grummelte. „Trotzdem...", murmelte er. Ich sagte dazu nichts mehr. Sollte er doch von seinem Talent überzeugt sein. Ich starrte stattdessen ins Feuer, und Greg rutschte unruhig auf seinem Lehnstuhl hin und her.

Blaise und Alice kamen hereinspaziert. Wie sehr mich dieses Weibsbild nervte! Ständig hing sie in Blaise Nähe herum, man kam gar nicht mehr dazu, mit ihm zu reden. Sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle zu uns. Wunderte mich schon, dass Alice sich nicht von Vince und Greg abschrecken ließ.

„Hey", sagte Blaise.

„Hi. Wie es geht, brauch ich ja nicht fragen, bei deinem Grinsen. Sag mal, hast du Zeit?", fragte ich ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, aber am Wochenende vielleicht?"

„Heut ist erst Donnerstag", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Weiß ich doch!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und blickte Alice böse an, die tief in ihren Sessel rutschte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte sie noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Hatte wohl Angst vor mir. Gut so.

„Ich kann hellsehen", sagte Vince.

„Oh, gut", meinte Blaise, leicht verwirrt. Er schaute mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Schwester auch", ertönte eine dünne Fistelstimme. Ich wendete verwundert den Kopf. Blaise grinste Alice an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ehrlich? Und du nicht?", hakte Vince nach.

Alice schüttele den Kopf. „Das ist eine seltene Gabe."

Vince sah stolz aus und ich seufzte. „So selten, dass sie noch nicht einmal einen geeigneten Lehrer für diese Schule finden können. Aber das wundert mich nicht, fähige Lehrer gibt es hier nur ein oder zwei."

Vince nickte gedankenlos, Blaise und Alice standen auf. „Wir gehen jetzt in die Bibliothek", sagte er.

Im Schnelldurchlauf überlegte ich. Gute Gelegenheit, aber mit den Turteltäubchen? Ach, ich konnte sie ja immer noch stehen lassen. Ich stand auf. „Ich komme mit", sagte ich, und Blaise schickte mir einen undurchschaubaren Blick.

Dann gingen die beiden vor, und ich hatte Mühe, sie einzuholen. Vor allem, weil mich etwas zum Straucheln brachte. Ich sah mich um und –

„Pass doch auf! Wie du weißt, bin ich ein Vertrauensschüler und kann Strafarbeiten verteilen."

„Ja, Sir", piepste Bradfort. Ich nickte versöhnlich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf Blaise, bevor ich ihn ganz verlor.

In der Bibliothek dann stand ich vor einem weiteren Problem. Damit, dass Blaise und Alice sich mit einer Ausrede abgeseilt hatten, konnte ich leben. Aber wie bitte schön sollte ich etwas über meine neue Errungenschaft erfahren, wenn ich nicht einmal wusste, um welchen Stein es sich handelte?

Ich wanderte durch ein paar Regalreihen, bis ich eine feindliche Stimme meinen Namen sagen hörte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab drehte ich mich um.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich warne dich, Potter! Ich habe heute schlechte Laune!"

Potter verdrehte die Augen. In der Hand hielt er ein dünnes Buch. Nur nicht zu viel lesen.

„Heute? Und was hast du dann sonst immer? Ist ja auch egal, ich wollte meinen Pulli haben." Er streckte die Hand aus, als würde er erwarten, dass ich seinen Pulli immer mit mir herum trug. Ich war sprachlos. Eine Sekunde lang zumindest.

„Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte ich, während ich meinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. Dann dreht ich mich von ihm weg und vertiefte mich in die Buchrücken. Doch dann spürte ich einen ziehenden Schmerz am Kopf, während mein Kopf in den Nacken gezogen wurde.

„Ah, körperlicher Angriff? Ich denke, ich muss Gryffindor – "

„Wage es, und Slytherin ist die doppelte Menge Punkte los", sagte eine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Sein Atem streifte mein Ohr und ich schüttelte mich.

„Dann lass mich los!"

Ruckartig war ich wieder frei und drehte mich um. „Ich habe deinen blöden Pulli nicht mehr, klar? Du wolltest ihn ja nicht, woher der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel? Braucht Wieselkönig einen neuen Pulli?"

Potter trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und tippte mir auf die Brust. „Hör endlich auf, meine Freunde zu beleidigen. Mittlerweile müsste man denken, du bist zu alt dafür."

„Also soll ich nur noch dich beleidigen?", fragte ich amüsiert.

„Davon kann ich dich wohl kaum abbringen", meinte er.

„Erfasst, Potter."

Er trat zurück und blickte auf das Regal hinter mir. „Was willst du denn bei Geologie?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Potter. Also wenn du nichts mehr von mir willst, oder auch wenn, denn ich habe keine Lust auf dich, dann geh jetzt! Aber flott!"

Er schenkte mir noch einen unberechenbaren Blick, dann ging er. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Es gab Tage, an denen fühlte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart noch unbehaglicher als gewöhnlich. Vor allem, wenn er mir so nah kam. Musste schon eine Blutsfeindschaft sein.

Innerlich versuchte ich, mich zu beruhigen, während ich Buch nach Buch durchblätterte und kaum den Inhalt wahrnahm. Steine, Steine, Steine. Mann, langsam wurde mein Hass auf Potter wirklich lächerlich, wie Blaise immer sagte. Aber ich konnte doch nichts dazu. So wie er nichts dazu konnte, in Alice verknallt zu sein.

Ein einziges Ärgernis übrigens. Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Zwischen der nächsten Regalreihe standen die beiden, knutschend.

„Blaise", sagte ich. Sie beendeten ihren Kuss ohne Eile. Ich verschränkte die Arme.

„Fertig, Draco?", fragte Blaise nach unendlich langer Zeit.

„Ja, mit den Nerven. Erstens finde ich nicht, was ich suche, und zweitens habe ich Potter getroffen."

„Oh, und du konntest dich von ihm losreißen, um uns zu stören? Das finde ich sehr nett von dir", meinte er.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Was weißt du über lila Steine?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was fragst du mich?"

„Wen denn sonst?"

Alice räusperte sich. „Ja, ja. Ich bin ja schon wieder weg", meinte ich.

„Nein, die einzigen lilafarbenen Steine, die ich kenne, heißen Amethyste."

Ich starrte sie an. Sie half mir? Musste ich mich jetzt bedanken?

„Draco", sagte Blaise.

„Ja. Ähm, danke", murmelte ich und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich wieder zu meinen Geologie Büchern. In einem Steinführer schlug ich unter Ametiste nach. Amethyst musste es wohl heißen. Sie hätte es mir wenigstens buchstabieren können. Aber die Bilder bestätigten mir, dass ich hier meinen Stein hatte.

Das reichte mit für heute, ich machte mich auf zum Kerker. Die beiden würden mich schon nicht vermissen.

Im Schlafsaal saß Theo auf seinem Bett, wie immer in letzter Zeit. Ich setzte mich zu ihm.

„Hör mal, Theo. Es tut mir leid um deinen Vater, aber das Leben geht weiter."

Er blickte mich an und nickte. „Wo ist Blaise?", wollte er wissen.

„Na hör mal, du kannst doch auch mit mir reden", meinte ich beleidigt.

„Es geht um etwas anderes", antwortete er mit monotoner Stimme.

„Na dann", sagte ich und ging zu meinem Bett. „Hey, Draco, nicht böse ein, okay?"

„Warum sollte ich? Es ist dein gutes Recht, nicht mit mir zu reden", sagte ich.

„Es ist doch – Mann, du wirst es auch noch erfahren."

„Bis dahin, Gute Nacht", sagte ich. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu, obwohl es noch früher Abend war. Das hatte man nun davon. Man wollte helfen, und stattdessen bekam man so eine Abfuhr.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich schweißgebadet und heftig atmend. Erregt war ich auch, und ich erledigte es so leise es ging. Wenn mir nur einfallen würde, was ich geträumt hatte. Oder von wem.

Der Unterricht verging schnell und das Wochenende verlief unspektakulär. Greg stritt sich mit Raven, den ich schon längst abgehakt hatte. Er schien aber meine Äußerungen über Raven noch nicht vergessen zu haben. Ich ließ ihm den Spaß, ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es manchmal gut tat, seine Laune an unsympathischen Personen abzulassen.

Am Sonntag wollte Pansy mit mir reden. Jetzt kam wahrscheinlich die große Versöhnnummer. Ich kannte das schon mehr oder weniger und folgte ihr auf die Schlossgründe, wo die Sonne noch einigermaßen warm schien. Wir gingen runter zum See.

„Also?", fragte ich, als wir am Ufer abseits von anderen Schülern zum Stehen kamen. Sie wandte sich mir zu.

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort", sagte sie. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie war die Frage?"

Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Blick über den See schweifen. „Wie du zu mir stehst. Du verhältst dich immer so abweisend, klar, ich bin es gewöhnt, aber in letzter Zeit..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht und sah mich wieder an.

„Was hält dich bei mir?", fragte sie offen heraus.

Im ersten Moment war ich sprachlos. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", sagte ich.

„Jetzt weich mir nicht aus! Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, ob wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben!"

Eine Zukunft hatten wir gewiss... aber gemeinsam? „Du meinst, auch nach der Schule?", fragte ich ungläubig. Sie nickte und ich dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, welche Vorstellungen sie wohl vom Leben hatte. Dachte sie, ich will sie heiraten? Ich beschloss, dies hier wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, alles zu klären.

„Pansy... nach der Schule wird alles anders werden. Wege werden sich trennen, wir werden neue Leute kennen lernen..."

„Also hast du jetzt schon vor, dann mit mir Schluss zu machen? Du bist so ein Arsch!" Sie war mal wieder lauter geworden.

„Beruhige dich doch! Komm schon, als würdest du mich nach der Schule noch ertragen wollen", meinte ich provisorisch.

„Ertragen? Du erträgst mich also nur? Weißt du was, von nun an brauchst du das nicht mehr! Geh hin und finde jemanden, der dich glücklich macht, denn mit mir kannst du nicht mehr rechnen!" Sie drehte sich um und stapfte zum Schloss hoch, und ich sah ihr fassungslos hinterher, bis mir der Sinn und die Ausmaße ihrer Aussage bewusst wurden.

Das war es also? Die ganze Zeit über dachte ich, ich würde sie nie loswerden. Aber, wollte ich das überhaupt? Bei allen schlechten Gedanken über Pansy, sie war in meiner ganzen Schulzeit anwesend gewesen. Es fühlte sich komisch an, ohne sie. So leer. Ungewohnt.

Ich ging noch ein bisschen am See spazieren und machte mir Gedanken. Als ich schließlich zum Schloss zurückging, war ich überzeugt davon, dass Pansy bald schon zurückkommen würde. Wenn hier einer Schluss machte, dann ich. Aber wie ich gemerkt hatte, gab es hier ja keine ansehnlichen Mädchen. Solange also keine andere in Aussicht war, konnte Pansy ihre Zeit bei mir noch genießen.

In meiner Tasche umschlang ich den kleinen Stein. Seltsamerweise war ich gar nicht wütend auf Pansy. Nun, ich vermutete, sie hatte mir die Augen geöffnet... ich sollte sie nicht als gegeben hinnehmen. Sicherlich hat sie auch Gefühle. Auf jeden Fall sogar, wenn ich recht bedenke, hat sie mir immer unter die Nase gerieben, wie sehr sie mich mochte. Ich hatte nur mit halben Ohr zugehört.

Sollte ich nicht froh sein, sie los zu sein? Wie oft hatte ich mich beschwert... Ich lief in die Eingangshalle und fand dort das Wiesel und das Schlammblut vor. Alleine, ohne den glorreichen Potter. Diese Zeit nutzend, knutschten sie herum.

„So, so, interessant", fing ich an. Sie fuhren auseinander. „Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden. Passt bloß auf, dass ihr nicht zu viele kleine Schlammblütler in die Welt setzt, sonst könnte es eng werden im Hause der Weasleys!"

Ich leierte die Beleidigungen herunter, weil es das war, was sie und ich von mir erwarteten. Bloß der Kloß in meinem Hals störte mich. Sogar der letzte Abschaum fand jemanden. Und ich war gerade verlassen worden, dazu hatte sie doch kein Recht!

„Klappe Malfoy!", zischte Weasley. Granger hielt ihn fest, aber er sah nicht so aus, als wolle er sich auf mich stürzen.

Ich winkte ab und ging an ihnen vorbei, für mich war das Gespräch schon beendet.

Für Weasley anscheinend nicht.

„Ich lasse es nicht mehr zu, dass du Hermine beleidigst! Das wirst du büßen!"

Ich wirbelte herum und blickte Weasley an. „Oh, letztendlich scheint sich der Gryffindor Mut auch bei dir zu zeigen. Was willst du denn tun, mir Punkte abziehen?", antwortete ich gelangweilt.

„Nein, ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus", sagte er wütend. Granger flüsterte ihm ängstlich etwas zu. Im Moment hatte ich echt andere Probleme, als ein Duell mit Weasley! Aber wenn ich ablehnen würde, hätte er schon gewonnen.

„Na schön. Crabbe ist mein Sekundant. Um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer", sagte ich.

„Aber komm diesmal auch, wenn du dazu nicht zu feige bist", sagte er. Ich nickte und ging endlich zu den Kerkern hinab.


	6. Die Bibliothekssache

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Die Bibliotheks- Sache

Blaise und Theo empfingen mich im Schlafraum mit großen Augen und einer Miene, die mir sofort klar machte, dass sie es wussten.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?"

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett. „Klar doch. Was denkt ihr von mir, dass ich jetzt rumheule wie ein Schlosshund?"

Theo und Blaise blickten sich an. „Na ja, nach sechs Jahren Beziehung..."

„Sie wird schon zu mir zurückkehren", gab ich ihnen zu verstehen. Sie kamen zu meinem Bett und setzten sich darauf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie kam zwar heulend hier an und Alice muss sie trösten, aber nach dem, was ich rausgehört habe..."

„Hast du ihr erzählt, dass du sie nach der Schule abservieren wolltest?", fragte Theo. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es anders ausgedrückt. Und das Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen."

Blaise sah bestürzt aus, und Theo klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Weiß du was? Das ist doch die Gelegenheit für einen Neustart. Du hast sie nicht geliebt und warst nur zu feige, um selber Schluss zu machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht fällt dir ja jetzt jemand auf, den du bis jetzt noch nicht wahrgenommen hast? In der Jahrgangsstufe unter uns sind viele hübsche Mädchen, kennst du Dino?"

„Hört sich nicht sehr attraktiv an", sagte ich gelangweilt. Ich wusste schon, warum ich eine langjährige Beziehung geführt habe. So entging man am besten den Kuppelversuchen der Freunde.

„Ist sie aber", meinte Theo. Ich hob eine Hand.

„Also, ich bin immer noch überzeugt, dass Pansy auf alle Vieren zu mir angekrochen kommen wird. Natürlich werde ich sie dann zurückweisen, Rache ist süß. Trotzdem habe ich echt keinen Bock auf die nächste nervige Schlampe, okay?"

„Meine Güte, Draco! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wirklich alle Mädchen dich nerven!", rief Theo aus.

„Lass ihn, er muss erst mal das Ende verarbeiten", sagte Blaise. Theo zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte mich an.

„Ich muss heute Nacht zu einem Duell", sagte ich. Das schien ihn zu verunsichern, er blickte Blaise an, der mit den Schultern zuckte und aufstand.

„Du weißt, was ich darüber denke", sagte er dabei.

„Und zwar nicht mit Potter", meinte ich. Blaise blickte mich verwundert an.

„Weasley hat mich herausgefordert", sagte ich. Er rollte mit den Augen und ging zu seinem Bett. „Ist fast dasselbe."

„Wusstet ihr, dass er mit dem Schlammblut zusammen ist?"

„Wen interessiert das?", fragte Blaise. Theo betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Ich wunder mich, warum die kleine Weasley nicht in Slytherin ist", sagte er dabei. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab da so einiges über sie gehört", meinte Theo nur.

„Bist du etwa an ihr interessiert?", fragte ich weiter. Theo grinste mich an. „Und wenn?", fragte er.

„Theo, denk an das erste und letzte Mal, als du mit einer Gryffindor zusammen warst!"

„Ja, das war doch auch nicht Ernst gemeint", sagte Theo und rollte mit den Augen. Blaise kam wieder zu uns, ich glaubte, er hatte etwas in sein verdammtes Tagebuch geschrieben.

„Was schreibst du da eigentlich immer rein?", wollte ich wissen.

„Dies und das. Sachen, über die ich noch einmal nachdenken will", meinte er. „Aber mal was anderes, ich glaube, Theo ist wieder bereit für eine Freundin. Oder zumindest für ein kleines Abenteuer."

Ich nickte und klatschte Theo auf den Rücken. „Und Draco..." Ich blickte Blaise an.

„Ich nicht", sagte ich.

„Ach komm, du hast doch nur Angst vor Veränderungen! Such dir eine aus, sonst werd ich das übernehmen!"

Ich verzog da Gesicht. Dieser Widerling, was fiel ihm eigentlich ein...

„Oder hey, von mir aus auch einen Jungen. Nur für den Fall, dass du experimentieren möchtest", sagte er schnell, als er mein Gesicht sah.

„Zabini, muss ich wieder Mordpläne für dich schmieden?", sagte ich wütend. Theo stand auf und verzog sich. Er wusste halt, was gut für ihn war.

„Ach, Draco. Ich habe mich mal mit Pansy unterhalten. Sie hegte den Verdacht, dass du verkehrt herum bist. Obwohl ich ja glaube, das tat sie nur, weil sie verzweifelt nach einem akzeptablen Grund für dein Verhalten gesucht hat."

„Was soll ich sein?", knurrte ich nur. Ich hatte schon keine Lust mehr auf diese Unterhaltung.

„Vom anderen Ufer. Schwul eben."

Bei dem Wort klingelte etwas bei mir. Pansy hatte da mal so etwas erwähnt...

„Machst du dir denn keine Gedanken, warum –"

Ich stand auf und unterbrach Blaise. „Halt die Klappe, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Nur zu deiner Information: Ich lebe lieber enthaltsam, als das ich... uäh. Heiße ich denn Potter?"

Ich schüttelte mich und Blaise blickte erst verwundert, dann siegesgewiss. „Ich verstehe", sagte er.

„Nein, du verstehst gar nichts!", sagte ich und rauschte davon. Blaise hatte es mal wieder geschafft, einen schrecklichen Tag in einen noch schrecklicheren abzuwandeln. Ach nein, das hatte schon Weasley geschafft. Warum ließen sie mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe?

Nachts ging ich mit Vince zum Pokalzimmer. Ich vermutete zwar, dass Weasley nicht kommen würde, aber was sollte es. Schlafen würde ich eh nicht können. Während wir warteten, erzählte Vince mir, dass er Alice Schwester kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ah, und sie ist auch von ihrer Gabe überzeugt?", fragte ich. Vince nickte.

„Du, darüber macht man sich nicht lustig. Es ist echt außergewöhnlich."

„Und sie ist auch außergewöhnlich, hm?"

Vince wurde rot. Volltreffer. Hoffentlich ging es bei ihm jetzt nicht so los wie bei Blaise. Alice und ihre Schwester hatten bestimmt einen verbotenen Liebestrank gebraut.

Die Tür schwang auf, aber niemand war zu sehen. Alarmiert stand ich von dem Tisch auf. „Wer ist da?", fragte ich. Hatte Potter nicht einen Tarnumhang? Ja, ich erinnere mich, in der dritten Klasse in Hogsmeade...

„Potter", sagte ich und grinste wissend. Schon standen Weasley und Potter vor uns.

„Hi Malfoy. Wie geht's?", fragte Potter.

„Schlecht, da ich dich sehen muss", antwortete ich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Weasley trat vor.

„Du lernst aber auch gar nichts, kann das sein?"

„Weasley. Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Bla bla bla, ich soll nicht eure Freunde beleidigen, bla, bla!"

„Woran du dich nicht gehalten hast, Malfoy", warf Potter ein.

„Und warum sollte ich auch, Potter?" Vince trat knöchelknackend hinter mich und Weasley wurde blass.

„Weil du langsam erwachsen wirst?", schlug Potter vor. Ich wurde wütend, wären wir alleine gewesen, hätte ich ihm schon längst eine aufs Maul gegeben. Aber so mischte Weasley sich ein.

„Wir wollten uns duellieren, schon vergessen?", meinte er. Ich warf Potter noch einen wütenden Blick zu und richtete dann meinen Zauberstab auf Weasley. „Petrificus Totalus", sagte ich und Weasley kippte um wie ein Brett. Ich schritt über ihn hinweg und lachte. Potter stand plötzlich vor mir, diesmal war er derjenige, der mich wütend ansah.

„Warum kannst du dich nicht einmal an die Regeln halten?", fragte er.

„Ja, sicher, weil gerade du dich ja immer an die Regeln hältst, nicht wahr, Potter?", erwiderte ich. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und stierte mich an. Vince knurrte, aber ich gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich zurückzuhalten. Mit dem wurde ich noch alleine fertig.

„Also sag mir, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, warum sollte ich es dann?", zischte ich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Oh, natürlich", höhnte ich, „Der große Potter darf das."

Potter wurde ganz wild und bohrte seine Hand in meinen Arm, während er mit seinem Gesicht nahe kam. „Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, Harry Potter zu sein und sich mit solchen Mistkerlen wie du einer bist auseinander setzten zu müssen. Meine Güte, bin ich froh, wenn dieses Jahr zuende ist und wir uns nie wieder sehen müssen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich los und kniete sich zu Weasley hinab. Ich blickte ihn sauer an, aber da mir im Moment keine Entgegnung einfiel, gab ich Vince ein Zeichen und wir verließen das Zimmer.

Unerhört, was dachte er sich eigentlich! Wenn hier einer froh war, dass wir uns nie wieder sahen, dann war ich das! Und überhaupt, wer sagte denn, dass wir uns nicht zufällig über den Weg laufen würden?

„Draco, nicht so schnell", keuchte Vince. Ich blieb stehen und ließ ihn aufholen.

„Hast du die Mistkröte gehört?", fragte ich sauer. Vince nickte. „Ich bin auch froh, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr sehen müssen", sagte er dümmlich.

Ich starrte ihn an, und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder etwa nicht?", fragte er.

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Darum ging es hier doch gar nicht. Sondern es ging darum, dass er... mich anscheinend nicht mochte. Und wie konnte er es wagen! Jeder hatte mich zu mögen, selbst unser Held Potter!

Andererseits konnte mir nichts mehr egal sein. War ja nicht mein Problem. Ich schob alle Gedanken daran beiseite. Wir erreichten nach sehr langer Zeit unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen die Treppen zu den Schlafräumen hoch, ohne viel zu reden.

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel und war am nächsten Morgen dementsprechend unausgeschlafen. Ich kratzte mich zusammen, denn ich hatte nicht die ersten beiden Stunden frei, so wie Greg und Vince.

Am Frühstückstisch sagte ich nur wenig. „Draco, Butter", sagte Vince. Ich reichte sie ihm und wunderte mich, dass er es noch über sich gebracht hatte, meinen Namen zu sagen.

Ich dachte, Greg ein oder zwei Mal ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen gesehen zu haben, aber das könnte eine Täuschung gewesen sein. Selbst wenn, was kümmerte es mich. Gestern war der wohl schlimmste Tag meines Lebens gewesen.

Meine Laune besserte sich innerhalb der nächsten Tage, oder waren es Wochen, nicht. Der Oktober flog vorbei wie nichts, und am Ende der dritten Woche sah ich sie.

Bedarf das jetzt weiterer Erklärung? Natürlich sah ich Pansy nicht zum ersten Mal, aber zum ersten Mal mit jemand anderem rumknutschen. Es wäre mir egal gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass sie es mit Raven tat, brachte mich doch aus dem Konzept.

Es geschah in der Eingangshalle, in der Öffentlichkeit! Sie lehnten sich an die Wand neben der Tür zum Kerker, und ich ging schnellen Schrittes hinüber und riss Raven von ihr weg.

„Was genau glaubst du, da zu tun?", fuhr ich ihn an. Pansy kreischte spitz auf, aber ich hatte mir es in den vergangenen Jahren angewöhnt, sie nicht zu beachten. So auch jetzt.

Raven riss sich los. „Was soll das, Malfoy. Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen, außerdem dachte ich, du stehst eher auf Männer?"

Ich schmiss ihn grob gegen die Wand. „Weißt du was? Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet", zischte ich, dann ging ich, um Vince und Greg zu suchen. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, bei Vince saß ein Mädchen, vielleicht Viert- oder Fünftklässlerin, und sie krickelte auf einem Blatt Papier herum.

„Crabbe, Goyle, ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch", sagte ich, kaum angekommen.

Nur Greg blickte auf. „Was denn?" Er schien nicht sehr interessiert.

„Raven. Töte ihn. Er knutscht mit Pansy herum."

Gregs Augen blickten mich stumpf an, zu stumpf. „Ich weiß."

Das war alles? Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Und es ist dir egal?"

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Das heißt, eigentlich schon."

Nun war ich verwirrt. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und rückte zu ihm. Ich stellte sicher, dass Vince und Goldlocke uns nicht hörten und sagte leise: „Weißt du etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"

Er seufzte auf. „Nun, ich denke, ich gestehe es dir... jetzt kann ich ja. Also", stotterte er herum und erweckte meine Neugierde.

„Ja?"

Er schielte auf seine Hände, drehte Däumchen. „Ich bin in Pansy verliebt. Du warst die ganze Zeit mit ihr zusammen, und jetzt dachte ich, meine Chance wäre gekommen, da wirft sie sich diesem Raven an den Hals. Obwohl ich dachte, ich hätte mich ihm gegenüber klar genug ausgedrückt."

Mir klappte der Mund auf. „Du meinst, es hat damals in der ersten Klasse nicht aufgehört? Du hast einfach nur gelernt, es zu verstecken?"

Greg nickte. Ich lehnte mich fassungslos zurück. „Ich wusste es", sagte ich. Natürlich hatte ich es nicht gewusst, aber ich hatte immer ein komisches Gefühl, was Greg und Pansy betrifft.

Dann lehnte ich mich wieder nach vorne. „Also, wenn es das ist, kann ich dir helfen, mit ihr zusammen zu kommen."

„Und das macht dir nichts aus, Draco?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser du, als dieser Raven. Außerdem soll sie nicht überall Gerüchte über mich verbreiten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und mein Blick fiel auf Vince.

„Was genau tut er da?", fragte ich Greg.

„Er und Barbie wollen einen Club fürs Hellsehen oder so eröffnen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte ich. „Doch, leider." Ich stöhnte. Immer diese Irren mit ihren Clubs.

„Und wer, frage ich mich, würde so einem Club beitreten?"

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern und dann kam Theo zu uns gesprungen. „Draco, Draco, Draco, komm mal mit", sagte er und versuchte, mich hochzuziehen. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und folgte ihm nach draußen, Kerkergänge entlang und die Treppe hoch.

„Was soll das, Nott?", fragte ich, als wir durch die Eingangshalle liefen. Wir kamen an die frische Luft, ein paar Verrückte saßen noch am See. Die Sonne schien, wenn es auch nicht warm war. Endlich blieb Theo stehen und zeigte auf eine Gruppe von drei Mädchen.

„Siehst du die mit den schwarzen Locken?"

Ich nickte. „Nott, was –"

„Das ist Dino, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich nickte wieder. Er wollte doch nicht etwa, dass ich hinging oder so etwas?

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich sie gerne näher kennen lernen."

„Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen?"

„Weil ich sie doch dir vorgeschlagen hatte."

„Ach, hm", war alles, was ich dazu sagen wollte. Ich betrachtete sie näher. Hübsch war sie ja, im Gegensatz zu Pansy. Und ihre schwarzen Haare gefielen mir auch. Aber trotzdem, etwas fehlte, ich wusste im Moment nicht, was. Eine Brille hätte ihr vielleicht gestanden.

„Ja, ja. Nimm sie dir ruhig", meinte ich dann großzügig und machte kehrt. In der Eingangshalle dann erwartete mich der zweite Schock des Tages. Ich blieb mitten im Weg stehen und jemand lief hinten in mich hinein, aber ich achtete nicht darauf.

„Zabini?", fragte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. Es war Blaise, keine Frage, der da stand und sich unterhielt. Ganz normal unterhielt. Mit Potter.

„Mensch, Draco, pass doch auf", murrte Theo und stellte sich an meine Seite. Auch er sah, was ich sah und runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah Potter mich und seine Miene versteinerte sich. Blaise drehte sich um und winkte uns. Ich blickte Theo an, der Blaise angrinste. Dann wandte er sich an mich.

„Ob Blaise einen gemeinen Plan hat, oder nur ne Schraube locker?", fragte er.

„Ich hoffe ersteres für ihn", sagte ich. Ich war unentschlossen. Sollte ich hingehen und ihm den Kopf abreißen oder einfach weggehen und diesen Vorgang ignorieren?

„Na, da hätte er uns aber einweihen können", sagte Theo. Ich nickte. In der Tat.

Blaise kam zu uns geschlendert, und Potter ging, mit einem giftigen Blick zu mir, den ich ebenso giftig erwiderte, die Treppen herauf. „Leute", sagte Blaise.

„Was war das?", fragte ich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte mir, warum nicht einmal über meinen Schatten springen und wenigstens im letzten Jahr etwas gegen den Abgrund, der zischen den Häusern klafft, unternehmen?"

„Also doch ne Schraube locker", murmelte Theo. Blaise blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Aber Blaise... das war Potter! Hättest du nicht mit, ich weiß nicht, Thomas anfangen können?"

„Du meinst, weil wir beide schwarz sind, ja?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum ausgerechnet Potter? Ich meine, von allen Leuten..."

Blaise seufzte, Theo grinste wieder.

„Gerade weil es Potter ist, Draco. Dein erklärter Staatsfeind Nummer eins. Egal. Ich geh jetzt zu Alice. Bis später."

Er verschwand in Richtung Kerker, obwohl er mit Theo und mir hätte gehen können. Theo klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Er kann manchmal ein bisschen wirr im Kopf sein", sagte er. Ich nickte, und in diesem Moment kamen die drei Mädchen herein. Mit Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass außer Dino kein Slytherin dabei war. Es waren Abbott und Chang. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Mir wurde augenblicklich schlecht und ich ließ Theo allein dort stehen. Lange würde er es ja nicht bleiben, denn Dino hatte sich von den anderen getrennt und steuerte auf ihn zu.

Ich ging nicht in den Kerker, sondern in die Bibliothek. Auch wenn ich mir sagte, dass ich alles, was zu über den Stein zu wissen gab, wusste. Es war nur ein geschliffener Amethyst. Nur wollte ich noch wissen, wie er nach Hogwarts kam, auch wenn ich das wohl kaum in Büchern herausfinden würde. Aber ich hatte eh nichts zu tun, in den Kerkern würde ich nur Leuten begegnen, denen ich nicht begegnen wollte und hier war es wenigstens ruhig.

Dachte ich. Ich stand wieder bei den Geologie Büchern und nahm mir ein paar, um sie an einem Tisch durchzublättern, da hörte ich wieder diese Stimme.

„Also, langsam werde ich doch neugierig, woher dein plötzliches Interesse an Steinen kommt."

Ich drehte mich um. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht schon immer hatte? Außerdem geht dich das nichts an. Geh doch zu deinem neuen Freund Zabini."

Ich ging an Potter vorbei und suchte mir einen Tisch. Glücklicherweise kam er mir nicht hinterher. Ich schlug das erste Buch an der Stelle über Amethysten auf.

„Amethyst ist ein weit verbreitetes Mineral; große und klare Exemplare, die sich zum Schneiden und zur Weiterverarbeitung als Schmucksteine eignen, sind auf vergleichsweise wenige Fundorte beschränkt. Vorkommen gibt es in..."

Unwichtig. Was tat Potter an einem Freitag Nachmittag überhaupt in der Bibliothek?

„Der Amethyst gilt als ein Stein, der Vernunft und Ausgeglichenheit verleiht." So, tat er das? Davon hatte ich bis jetzt nichts bemerkt. Außerdem, was ging es Potter an, wofür ich mich interessierte?

Ich schlug das Buch ärgerlich zu; konzentrieren konnte ich mich nicht mehr. Mal wieder wegen Potter, diesem Arsch. Ich brachte die Bücher zurück und blickte mich um, wenn ich wegen ihm schon aufgab, dann sollte er es auch bereuen.

Ich lief durch ein paar Regalreihen, in Erinnerung an Blaise und Alice. Aus der nächsten hörte ich leise Stöhngeräusche, und da ich wusste, dass Blaise und Alice im Kerker waren, grinste ich in der Vorfreude, Unvorbereitete zu erwischen. Nur hoffte ich, dass es nicht Weasley und Granger waren, denn ich glaubte nicht, mich irgendwann einmal mit Beleidigungen ihnen gegenüber zurückhalten zu können.

Ich kam zur Ecke und sprang in den nächsten Gang, dabei rief ich „Ah, wen haben wir denn da! Zwanzig Punkte von eurem Haus", aus und erstarrte. Potter und ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte, fuhren auseinander. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich um meine Fassung rang, warum auch immer, dann sagte ich: „Strafarbeit, Potter", und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf den Hauptgang und den hinunter.

Vor meinem inneren Auge spielte sich die ganze Zeit diese Szene ab. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wieso, aber es entsetzte mich mehr, als alles andere zuvor. Ich fühlte mich noch nicht einmal in der Lage, Leute zu tyrannisieren.

Im Schlafraum war glücklicherweise niemand, so warf ich mich auf mein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich so dalag, bis ich irgendwann eine Hand auf meinem Rücken spürte.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?" Es war Theos Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzusehen.

„Was ist denn los?"

Nun drehte ich mich auf die Seite und blickte ihn an. „Ich weiß es selber nicht. Potter macht mich einfach krank, ich hasse ihn!"

Theo nickte und seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mit Blaise reden, dass er sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden soll. Und bis dahin finde ich, du solltest dich nicht in deinen Hass hineinsteigern, sondern dich ablenken."

Ich nickte und setzte mich auf. „Danke", sagte ich. Meine Freunde waren die einzigen Leute, die wussten, dass ich dieses Wort kannte. Theo lächelte. „Kein Problem. Hey, wusstest du, dass Vince versucht, Mitglieder für seinen neuen Club zu gewinnen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Dieser Idiot", sagte ich.

Freitag Abend und den ganzen Samstag über verbrachte ich bei den Slytherin, ich verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht. Am Sonntag kam mir mein Verhalten lächerlich vor und ich fragte mich, was das ganze sollte.

Theo riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Draco, kommst du mit in die Bibliothek? Ich muss noch den Zaubertränkeaufsatz schreiben. Oder willst du wieder den ganzen Tag hier bleiben?"

Es war Vormittag, wir waren gerade vom Frühstück zurückgekehrt und Blaise saß auf seinem Bett, schrieb Tagebuch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Worauf war das die Antwort? Blaise, kommst du auch mit?"

„Ja, sofort. Ich muss den auch noch schreiben", sagte Blaise.

„Ah, ich weiß nicht, Leute", sagte ich. Theo sah mich schief an. „Hast du ihn schon geschrieben?"

„Nein", antwortete ich.

„Na, was weißt du dann nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut, ich komm ja mit", sagte ich, auch wenn mich die Vorstellung mit Grauen erfüllte.

Die Bibliothek war gut gefüllt, die meisten wählten den Sonntag, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Theo verschwand sofort zwischen den Regalreihen und Blaise und ich setzten uns an einen Tisch, wo Blaise weiterschrieb.

„Was schreibst du in dein Tagebuch?", wollte ich wissen. Blaise sah auf.

„Das ist kein Tagebuch, das ist ein Notizbuch. Ich mache Notizen, damit ich mein letztes Jahr nicht vergesse. Und Pansy hat sich am Anfang wirklich verdächtig benommen, und von Alice weiß ich, dass ihre Clique da irgendeinen geheimen Club oder so veranstaltet. Mehr wollte sie mir nicht sagen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hasse Clubs", meinte ich. Blaise nickte gedankenverloren. Dann kam Theo wieder, mit jeder Menge Büchern, die er auf den Tisch knallte und dafür einige missbilligende Blicke der umher sitzenden Schüler bekam.

„Dieses Jahr werde ich ein O in Zaubertränke kriegen", meinte er.

„Na, versuchen kannst du es", sagte ich, während ich mir ein Buch nahm.

„Snape meinte, ich könnte es schaffen", sagte Theo. Jemand trat an unseren Tisch und ich blickte von „Zaubertränke für groß und klein" (und Theo dachte, bei dieser Buchauswahl könnte er ein O schaffen?) auf und augenblicklich machte mein Magen einen Salto voller Zorn.

„Potter", sagte ich, „was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden. Du kannst mir keine Strafarbeit geben, nur weil ich mit Elaine rumgeknutscht habe. Küssen ist nichts verbotenes, auch nicht in der Bücherei, es ist –"

„Elaine Buggerfield?", fragte Theo. Potter hielt inne und blickte ihn an. „Ja."

„Bist du mit ihr zusammen?", fragte Theo weiter. Potter schien sichtlich verwirrt über sein plötzliches Interesse.

„Also, na ja, noch nicht. Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht."

„Wenn Malfoy denkt, du hast eine Strafarbeit verdient, dann wird das schon richtig sein", sagte Theo und beschäftigte sich dann mit seinem Buch. Blaise grinste Potter an. „Nott war mal mit ihr zusammen. Kurz, sehr kurz."

„Potter, ich kann dir Strafarbeiten verpassen, wie ich will, und wenn du tausend Mal Schulsprecher bist. Ein Aufsatz über berühmte Amethysten dürfte genügen, denke ich", meinte ich und blickte auf mein Buch. Leider verschwommen die Buchstaben vor meinen Augen. Potter stieß ein Knurren aus.

„Darüber reden wir noch", sagte er, doch dann verschwand er. Ich atmete aus und lehnte mich zurück.

„Mit meiner Ex, ich glaube es ja nicht", stöhnte Theo. „Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast, Draco!"

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hast ihm doch deswegen eine Strafarbeit gegeben, oder?"

„Ach so. Ja, ja", sagte ich. Ich traf Blaise Blick, hielt ihn aber nur ein paar Sekunden bevor ich rüber zu Potter blickte. Er saß mit seinen beiden Freunden dort, zum Glück war diese Elaine nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Draco", sagte Blaise. Ich blickte ihn an. „Ich denke, uns steht mal wieder ein Männergespräch ins Haus."

„Wie du meinst. Wenn du für so was noch Zeit hast", antwortete ich.

Abends dann saßen wir im Gemeinschaftsraum. Jemand hatte Butterbier aus der Küche besorgt, und wir hatten die Stühle zu einem Kreis zusammen geschoben. Greg saß auf der einen Seite neben mir, auf der anderen Seite saß Theo mit Dino. Ich trank mein Bier und hörte den anderen halbherzig zu.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte jemand leise. Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet, doch dann kam noch mal ein „Mr. Malfoy, Sir", und zwar lauter, so dass ich mich verwundert umblickte. Wer würde mich schon so nennen?

Es war Bradfort, der Knabe, an dem mir immer zuerst sein kantiges Kinn auffiel. Ich blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja?"

„Harry Potter wünscht Sie zu sprechen", sagte er. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, Zorn flammte wieder in mir auf, und die Frage, warum er mir bis hier unten folgte. Die Strafarbeit, sagte ich zu mir selber, warum sonst?

Ich stand auf. „Danke, Josh", meinte ich und erleichtert rannte er weg. Gegenüber der Steintüre stand Potter und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Du nervst", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Danke, du auch", sagte er.

„Wenn es nicht wichtig ist", fing ich an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann würde ich meine Zeit nicht mit dir verplempern", meinte er.

„Also?" Ich verschränkte die Arme.

Potter wedelte mit einem Pergamentblatt. „Der Aufsatz. Doch zuerst möchte ich ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben."

„Frag ruhig", sagte ich. Ich musste ja nicht antworten.

„Warum das Ganze? Weil es Notts Exfreundin war? Das ist doch lächerlich, Malfoy", sagte er.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", sagte ich.

„Und dann... wieso interessierst du dich für Steine?"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Na schön." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam auf mich zu. Kurz vor mir blieb er stehen und hielt das Pergament hoch, das ich nahm. Ich versuchte, in seinen Augen Beweggründe zu finden, doch sie blieben kalt.

Plötzlich stieß mich jemand in den Rücken, ich strauchelte nach vorne und gegen Potter, der mich instinktiv festhielt. Schnell rappelte ich mich hoch und fuhr herum.

„Ups, sorry, Draco", sagte Blaise und meinte es nicht so.

„Ach Potter, hi", fügte er dann hinzu. Ich grunzte nur. Potter sagte: „Zabini."

„Ich geh dann mal wieder", sagte ich, ohne Potter eines Blickes zu würdigen; irgendwie war mir das alles peinlich. Blaise hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Nein, warte. Mit dir wollte ich doch reden. Potter, was führt dich hierher?"

Ich drehte mich so um, dass ich an der Wand gelehnt beide im Auge behalten konnte. Potter sah kurz zu mir. „Malfoy, wer sonst", meinte er dann. Blaise grinste. „Oh, versteht ihr euch mittlerweile?"

Potter schnaubte. „Schön wär's. Malfoy tut alles, um das zu verhindern."

„Ich, Potter? Sicher, dass es nicht anders herum ist?", fragte ich.

„Ja, ganz sicher", sagte Potter und nahm mich ins Visier. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also, das sind alles nur Missverständnisse", warf Blaise ein. Ich verfluchte ihn in diesem Moment. „Zabini", sagte ich ruhig. Normalerweise ließ er sich davon abschrecken. Heute nicht.

„Stimmt doch. Und die Macht der Gewohnheit ist natürlich auch nicht zu unterschätzen", fuhr er fort. Potter verschränkte die Arme.

„Oder wir können uns einfach nicht ausstehen", meinte er.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", sagte ich herausfordernd zu Blaise, der weiter dümmlich grinste. „Das ist doch schon ein Anfang", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Na, dass ihr einer Meinung seid."

„Ja, dass wir uns nicht leiden können", sagte ich.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", kündigte Potter an.

„Tu das", war mein Kommentar.

„Und ob", sagte er. Wir starrten uns ein paar Sekunden an, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Blaise seufzte auf und lehnte sich an die Wand neben mir. „Mann, wenn einer von euch ein weibliches Wesen wäre, würde ich sagen, es funkt gewaltig."

Ich blickte ihn warnend an. „Pech, dass wir beide männlich sind", ließ ich verlauten. Blaise nickte.

* * *

Dank und Plätzchenan meine Reviewer Amunet, Alraune und oAmyBlacKo! Ich bin euch wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet, dass ihr das Schweigen gebrochen habt! °ggg° 


	7. Blaise' Macke

Warnung ist angebracht: Slash- Andeutungen

Dieses Kapitel widme ich LittleWhisper, die ich in eine Harry/Draco- Sucht ziehen konnte. Sei beruhigt, es ergeht dir nicht anders als tausenden anderen hier. :-D

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, macht munter weiter so!

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Blaise ist als Kind in einen Neugierdetrank gefallen

„Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte ich nach einigen Minuten der Stille. Blaise seufzte erneut. „Über Potter."

„Du meinst diesen überdurchschnittlich dämlichen Idioten, der bis eben noch hier war?"

„Genau der. Der Punkt ist, Draco, du hast Vorurteile."

Ich lachte auf. „Oh nein, Vorurteile sind etwas anderes. Dies hier ist eine jeden Tag aufs neue bestätigte Meinung."

„Hm", machte Blaise.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben."

„Warum hast du ihm die Strafarbeit verpasst?"

„Er hat mit Theos Ex rumgeknutscht."

„Und der wahre Grund?"

„Er hat mit Theos Ex rumgeknutscht", wiederholte ich.

„Ach. Die Betonung liegt also auf rumgeknutscht."

Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du Elaine erkannt hast, dass du sie überhaupt jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hast. Außerdem ist es sechs Jahre her, sie wird sich verändert haben. Du warst einfach nur eifersüchtig."

„Und wie, wenn ich sie noch nie vorher gesehen habe, Zabini? Du gehst mir auf den Keks mit deinen unsinnigen Spekulationen."

Blaise kratzte sich am Kopf. „Es geht nicht um sie."

„Sondern? Blaise, es waren nur zwei Menschen anwesend, der zweite war _Potter_."

„Ja, Draco, endlich verstehst du, was ich sagen will."

„Ich fürchte, nein", sagte ich. Warum mussten wir über dieses Szenario noch reden, es war schrecklich genug gewesen, das mit anzublicken.

„Also, wenn du wirklich _so_ dumm bist", sagte Blaise und stieß sich von der Wand ab, „Dann fürchte ich, bist du verloren."

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie konnte er es wagen! Ich und dumm! Ich wusste natürlich, was er andeuten wollte, aber ich weigerte mich, überhaupt darauf einzugehen. Es war totaler Quatsch. Wollte er mir hier weismachen, ich würde Potter, nun, küssen wollen? Bäh, bäh und nochmals bäh.

Alleine schon die Vorstellung. Er und ich, immer näher, unsere Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt und dann –

„Draco! Was tust du hier?"

Theo kam aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ich schreckte zusammen. „Verdammt, Nott, musst du so einen Krach machen?"

Er sah mich zweifelhaft an. „Ich war nicht lauter als sonst. Aber egal. Kommst du mit in die Biblio-"

„Nein", unterbrach ich ihn und ging in unsere Schlafsaal und verstaute den Aufsatz von Potter in meiner Tasche. Er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, ich würde ihn bestimmte nicht auch noch lesen. Okay, später, vielleicht stand ja was nützliches drin.

Ein paar Tage wurde ich Zeuge einer äußerst aufmunternden Szene. Und nicht nur ich. Zusammen mit Blaise, Vince und Greg saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch und machte meine Hausaufgaben.

Schreie von draußen drangen herein, dann kamen zwei Menschen in den Raum gestürmt.

„Du bist nicht besser als Draco, du bist sogar noch schlimmer als er!", rief Pansy. Ich verzog mein Gesicht, aber ich hatte keine Chance, etwas einzuwerfen. War auch gar nicht nötig. „Ich soll schlimmer sein als Malfoy? Das war jetzt das erste Mal, dass ich einen Kleinen beschimpft habe! Malfoy macht das dauernd!", erwiderte Raven.

Blaise schaute mich an, er sah aus, als unterdrückte er sich das Lachen. Ich blickte ihn böse an und verfolgte den Streit weiter. Bradfort klammerte sich an Pansy und sie hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Kopf gelegt.

„Aber er hat sie nicht zum Weinen gebracht! Überhaupt gehst du mir auf den Geist!"

„Kein Problem, ich geh dir von jetzt an aus dem Weg!"

„Tu das!" Pansy starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den ich von ihr gar nicht kannte. Bradfort wimmerte und sie hockte sich hin, sprach leise auf ihn ein. Ich grinste. Der Knabe war also der Auslöser des Streits, der letztendlich zur Trennung geführt hatte? Während Raven die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinaufrannte, kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Bradfort der erste akzeptable Erstklässler, den ich jemals erlebt hatte, war.

Ich ging zu Pansy und räusperte mich. Sie blickte auf.

„Was soll das heißen, Raven wäre schlimmer als ich?", fragte ich.

„Ach, Draco, das habe ich doch nur so gesagt", meinte sie.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Denn Raven kann gar nicht schlimmer sein als ich, oder mein Weltbild ist völlig verzerrt."

Sie nickte mit großen Augen. „Natürlich, du bist der Schlimmste, Draco", sagte sie. Zufrieden ging ich wieder zurück.

„Und, hast du es ihr so richtig gezeigt?", rief Blaise grinsend.

„Klappe, Zabini", war meine Antwort. Mein Blick war auf Greg gefallen. Er blickte träumerisch in die Luft und ich wusste, woran er dachte. Sah wohl wieder mal seine Chance gekommen.

„Greg", flüsterte ich, „Du solltest so bald wie möglich handeln. Frag sie, ob sie mit dir nächste Woche auf die Halloweenparty geht."

Er blickte ausdruckslos, dann grinste er. Ja, ja, Gehirn musste Mensch haben.

Während er sich erhob und entfernte, blickte ich auf meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, schon alles, was es über das Thema „Verwandlungen von leblosen Gegenständen in lebendige Objekte in der Theorie" gab, aufgeschrieben zu haben, und doch waren erst ein paar Zeilen gefüllt.

Ich tippte mit meinen Fingern auf das Pergament, aber es wollte nicht von alleine voll werden. Da fiel mir Potters Aufsatz ein und ich suchte ihn in meiner Tasche. Dann hatte ich ihn in der Hand, stellte die Tasche wieder auf den Boden und sah mich um. Keiner beachtete mich, gut. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mitbekam, wie ich etwas von Potter las.

Ich entrollte das Pergament, das augenscheinlich ganz normal war, und Potters enge Schrift grinste mich schadenfroh an. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Berühmte Amethysten. Ich kenne lediglich den Riesenamethysten aus Österreich und die verschollenen zwölf Amethysten der Mala. Für weitere Nachforschungen fehlt mir die Zeit. Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy."

„WAS!", rief ich und sprang auf. Dieser Idiot! „Ich werde Potter umbringen!"

Blaise sprang ebenfalls auf. „Beruhige dich, Draco! Was ist es, was ist es diesmal?"

Ich hielt ihm das Pergament entgegen.

„Hm. Unklug von ihm, aber er ist ein Sturkopf, so wie du, ich denke –"

„Wage es ja nicht, Potter mit mir zu vergleichen, Zabini", zischte ich. Blaise hob eine Hand, mit der anderen hielt er mir das Pergament entgegen. Ich nahm es und zerriss es. Blaise sagte dazu nichts. Gut für ihn. Gesund für ihn. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich hasse ihn, warum kann er es nicht einmal in seinem Leben unterlassen, den großen Held raushängen zu lassen?"

Falls mir jemand antwortete, bekam ich es nicht mit. Meine Fantasie ging in letzter Zeit immer mit mir auf Reisen, so auch jetzt. Ich sah Potter, wie er sich vor mir hinkniete und um Gnade winselte. Er blickte mit entschuldigend an, fast schon verehrend. Ja, so war das richtig. Ich war gnädig, da er seine Fehler eingesehen hatte und deutete ihm, sich zu erheben. Freudig strahlte er im ganzen Gesicht und schmiss sich auf mich, umarmte mich. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und ließ es zu, dann blickte er mir tief in die Augen, sein Gesicht kam immer näher, mein Blick blieb auf seine Lippen geheftet und –

„DRACO MALFOY! Ich rede mit dir!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Pansy stand mit rotem Gesicht vor mir. Ich wollte sie wütend anfahren, doch sie fügte leise hinzu: „War das deine Idee? War es?"

„Was? Hä? Nein, Potter ist einfach geistesgestört, kann ich da was zu?"

Ihre Züge entgleisten eine Sekunde lang. Dann fasste sie sich. „Ich meinte das mit Gregory."

Mir ging ein Licht auf. Ich grinste. „Wieso, stört es dich? Ich dachte, wo du doch Probleme damit hast, eine Begleitung zu finden. Letztens hast du mir offenbart, dass du Goyle attraktiv findest." Urgs. Wie konnte ich mit so einer ekelhaften Person zusammen gewesen sein? Ich dachte eigentlich, sie hätte Geschmack. Na ja, da sie mich abgeschossen hatte, wird der sich wohl zurückentwickelt haben.

„So habe ich das nicht gesagt. Oh." Sie stoppte, da Greg zum Tisch kam und sie angrinste. Sie sandte mir noch einen Todesblick und verschwand dann.

„Wie war ihre Antwort?", fragte ich.

„Sie überlegt es sich. Ich habe aber ein gutes Gefühl", sagte Greg. Ich nickte zustimmend, während ich ihn als Idioten abstempelte. Mal wieder. Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, kam mir ein Gedanke. Mit wem sollte ich gehen? Darüber hatte ich mir in meiner ganzen Schulzeit noch keine Gedanken machen müssen. Aber ich hielt mich nicht lange daran auf. Vermutlich konnte man auch alleine gehen, das ist meiner sowieso würdiger.

Am Wochenende darauf geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich bekam es nur durch Zufall mit, denn Vince redete mit mir nicht über seinen dummen Club. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ich mich immer darüber ausgelassen und ihn ausgelacht hatte. Wie auch immer. Ich kam mit Theo aus der Großen Halle. Dort standen Barbie und Raven und unterhielten sich aufgebracht. Ich bemerkte es nur nebenbei, denn ich dachte gerade daran, dass ich Potter noch nicht wegen seinem Aufsatz beschimpft hatte. Außerdem laberte Theo mich zu.

„...wirklich, aber manche Angewohnheiten von ihr nerven einfach nur. Ich werde Schluss machen, oder denkst du, ich soll bis nächste Woche, nach der Party, warten?"

„Hm?", machte ich. Da es nur eine Person gab, mit der Theo Schluss machen konnte, meinte ich: „Musst du wissen. Wenn du Dino noch länger ertragen willst, dann warte. Aber ich sage dir, ich gehe auch alleine zur Party."

Er sah recht zufrieden aus. Vince raste an uns vorbei und stellte sich zu Barbie und Raven, was ich mit Verwunderung feststellte. Seit wann verließ er so früh das Mittagessen?

„Drei Sickel im Jahr, die letzte Woche ist noch umsonst", quietschte Barbie. Scharfsinnig (und neugierig) wie ich war, brachte ich Theo in der Nähe zum Stehen, um sie belauschen zu können. Ich deutete ihm, still zu sein und blicke zu dem Trio. Warum gab Vince sich mit Raven ab?

„Okay, das Geld gebe ich euch dann nächsten Monat. Wann ist denn das erste Clubtreffen?", fragte Raven.

Vince und Barbie schaute sich nachdenklich an, aber das reichte mir. Ein weiterer Schwachsinniger, oder es war ein Trick von ihm, er dachte wohl, wenn er sich mit Vince anfreundete, kam er an Pansy heran, was auch immer, es interessierte mich nicht.

Gerade wollte ich weitergehen, da kam Potter aus der Halle hinaus. Mit Weasley. „Nott, kümmere dich um das Wiesel", sagte ich und schleppte Theo mit. Ich baute mich vor Potter auf (schon seit Jahren war ich größer als er, ein beruhigendes Gefühl) und schubste ihn.

„Denkst du, damit kommst du davon, Potter? Mit drei Sätzen und einem ‚Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy'?", fragte ich höhnisch.

„Allerdings. Ich hätte noch nicht einmal das schreiben müssen", meinte er.

„Oh, also soll ich dem großen Potter auch noch dankbar sein?"

„Nein, aber du solltest mich endlich mal in Ruhe lassen!"

Ich bekam mit, wie Weasley neben mir lauter wurde und Theo kicherte. „Also bittest du mich um Verzeihung?", fragte ich Potter. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe dir nichts getan, Malfoy. Du bist derjenige, der mein Leben zur Hölle macht!"

„Das sehe ich anders", meinte ich ruhig. Ich würde mich über den Knaben nicht mehr unnötig aufregen.

„Du bist ein arroganter, widerlicher und ekelhaft verwöhnter Bengel", sagte Potter.

Alle meine guten Vorsätze waren vergessen, als ich ihn am Kragen packte und meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Halt dein vorlautes Mundwerk, Potter, oder willst du wieder eine Strafarbeit bekommen?"

„Lass mich los", meinte Potter ruhig. Ich grinste und schüttelte ihn. Beunruhigend fand ich nur, dass er auch grinste.

„Strafarbeit, Malfoy", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte ich, „Du bettelst darum?"

„Nein. Du bekommst eine von mir!"

Ich ließ von ihm ab und trat zurück. „Das werde ich nicht. Das kannst du gar nicht, du bist kein Vertrauensschüler", sagte ich.

„Malfoy, ich bin _Schulsprecher_", sagte Potter. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Also, heute Abend um acht im Pokalzimmer. Ein bisschen Putzen wird dir ganz gut tun."

„Vergiss es", zischte ich. „Komm Nott!"

Ich zog Theo von Weasley weg.

„Du musst kommen, Malfoy!", rief Potter hinter mir her. „Sonst melde ich das und Punkte werden dir in Mengen abgezogen!"

„Was will er von dir?", fragte Theo, als wir die Treppe zum Kerker hinab stiegen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", sagte ich. „Er denkt, er kann mir eine Strafarbeit aufzwingen. Pah. Typisch größenwahnsinniger Potter!"

Theo blickte mich an. „Er kann, Draco. Er ist –"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, was er ist!", unterbrach ich ihn. Wir kamen vor der Steinwand zum Stehen und Theo sagte das Passwort. In Gemeinschaftsraum sah ich Vince und Greg sitzen, da fiel mir die Szene von vorhin ein.

„Crabbe", donnerte ich los. Vince sah ganz furchtbar erschreckt auf.

„Du hast Raven doch nicht in deinen bescheuerten Club aufgenommen?", fragte ich.

„Ähm, also, na ja, das war so...", stotterte Vince. Ich grunzte und machte eine obszöne Geste zu ihm, dann ging ich in den Schlafsaal. Ich wollte meine Potter- freie Zeit nutzen.

Leider ging diese allzu schnell um, und nutzen konnte ich sie auch nicht, da ich mich die ganze Zeit über Potter aufregte. Schleimige, fiese Mistkröte!

Um viertel nach Sieben kam ich im Pokalzimmer an. Potter stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt. Ich beschloss, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und setzte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf.

„Ich hoffe, du wartest nicht schon lange", sagte ich.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Seit der Viertelstunde, die du zu spät bist", sagte er, während er auf mich zukam.

„Die paar Minuten komme ich immer zu spät. So laufe ich nicht in die Gefahr, selber warten zu müssen", erklärte ich ihm und setzte ein: „Narbengesicht" hinzu, da mir auffiel, dass ich einen Satz ohne Beleidigung zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er grinste, was bei mir die Alarmglocken schellen ließ.

„So interessant das auch ist, Malfoy, ich kann mir leider nicht deine Ausreden anhören. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Er streckte die Hand aus.

„Nein."

Potter verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy. Willst du das schnell und reibungslos ablaufen lassen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich. Deswegen werde ich jetzt wieder gehen!" Ich ließ Taten folgen und drehte mich um. Sobald ich einen Schritt getan hatte, merkte ich, dass mein Umhang irgendwo festklemmen musste. Ich blickte mich um. „Potter! Nimm deine dreckigen Hände weg!", zischte ich.

„Wie du willst", sagte er. Er ließ mich los, rannte an mir vorbei, knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Ich lachte auf.

„Lächerlich, Potter! Denkst du, damit hältst du mich auf?"

Mit seinem Zauberstab versiegelte er die Tür. Ich sah ihm geduldig zu. Schließlich war ich auch im Besitz eines Zauberstabes und wusste diesen klug zu gebrauchen. Er steckte seinen wieder ein.

„Also? Fang an, zu putzen!", sagte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Potter, du glaubst doch nicht, dass _ich_ putze? Für dich würde ich noch nicht einmal meinen kleinen Finger krumm machen!"

Potter seufzte auf. Er musste fürchterlich unter meiner Aussage leiden, hatte ich ihm doch gerade verkündigt, nicht vor ihm auf den Knien rumrutschen zu wollen, so wie alle anderen.

„Malfoy, dies hier ist eine _Strafarbeit_!"

„Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass du deine Strafarbeit auch nicht erfüllt hast", sagte ich.

„Das war etwas anderes. Und außerdem habe ich wenigstens ein bisschen geschrieben –"

„Du hast dir überhaupt keine Mühe gegeben. Und es war nur insofern anders, dass du die Strafarbeit verdient hattest, ich hingegen..."

„Du hast mich angegriffen, und ich hatte nur meinen Spaß. Wer hat da wohl die Strafarbeit verdient?"

„Du kannst mich mal, Potter!", grunzte ich. Spaß haben nannte er das also. Ich verspürte gar keine Lust mehr, mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzten, etwas, was äußerst selten vorkam. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab heraus, murmelte „Alohomora" und wollte Potter zur Seite schubsen. Doch er war gar nicht so schwächlich, wie er aussah und stemmte sich gegen mich. Dabei versuchte er noch, mich festzuhalten. Ich wehrte mich nach Kräften. In dem entstehendem Gerangel schaffte er es tatsächlich, mich zu Boden zu stoßen. Etwas fiel aus meiner Innentasche und rollte ein paar Meter weg, Potter sprang hin und hob es auf.

Ich rappelte mich hoch. „Das ist meins, Potter!"

„Daher also dein plötzliches Interesse", sagte er. Er drehte meinen Amethyst in seinen Händen hin und her. „Hast du den geklaut?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", motzte ich. Ich stürzte mich auf ihn, wollte ihm den Stein abnehmen, aber er streckte seine Hand schnell nach hinten aus und grinste mich an. Mit meiner linken Hand hielt ich seine Schulter fest und beugte mich noch mal vor.

„Malfoy, du kriegst deinen Stein wieder, wenn du die Pokale geputzt hast!"

Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal in den ganzen sieben Jahren bemerkte ich, welche Farbe sie hatten, so nah, wie er nun war. Slytherin- grün.

„Gib ihn mir wieder", forderte ich ruhig.

„Nein", sagte Potter.

Ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn zu Boden zu befördern. Mit einem dumpfen Knall und einem leisen Aufschrei landete er auf den Steinen. Ich hielt ihn in Schach, während ich an seinem Arm zerrte. Er ließ den Stein fallen und er kullerte ein wenig weg. Ich ließ Potter los und krabbelte zum Stein. Doch bevor ich ihn erreicht hatte, schlang sich etwas um meine Beine und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel auf den Boden. Ich drehte mich um und strampelte, aber Potter ließ nicht los.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Potter?", rief ich. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an meinen Tagtraum, in dem Potter mich um Vergebung angefleht hatte. Nicht, dass er das jetzt tat, aber seine Umklammerung bereitete mir Unbehangen.

„Tust du, was ich von dir verlange?", fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht!"

Er seufzte. Als würde ich jemals nachgeben! Da hockte ich lieber ein paar Stunden auf dem kalten Boden mit einem Potter, der meine Beine anscheinend sehr mochte. Einen Versuch tat ich dennoch und er ließ diesmal los.

„Du bist hoffnungslos", sagte er.

„Endlich siehst du es ein", antwortete ich. Schnell stand ich auf, ging zum Stein und steckte ihn ein. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den noch am Boden hockenden Potter.

„Was ist? Steh auf, du Memme! Oder tut deine Narbe mal wieder weh?"

Er sah auf undich bemerkte, dass er seine Brille verloren hatte. Probeweise wedelte ich mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum. „Lass den Quatsch, Malfoy", herrschte er mich an, „und gib mir meine Brille wieder."

Ich grinste. „Oh, kannst du ohne sie nichts sehen? Armes Potter- Baby!"

„Mach schon", knurrte er.

„Und das Wort Bitte kennst du auch nicht? Ts, ts." Ich sah die Brille in der Nähe der Tür liegen. Mit einem Schritt war ich da und hob sie auf. Es war ein leichtes, sie auseinander zu brechen.

„Sie ist kaputt, Potter", höhnte ich.

„Das habe ich gehört." Er streckte die Hand aus. Regte er sich gar nicht darüber auf? Langweilig. Ich wedelte mit der Brille vor seiner Nase herum, er bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist los, Potty, keinen Mumm mehr in den Knochen?"

Mit einem Seufzer senkte er seine Hand und stand dann auf. Wie ein Blinder streckte er seine Arme aus und trat auf mich zu, während ich damit beschäftigt war, ihn auszulachen. Doch als seine Hand meine umfasste, blieb mir das Lachen im Hals stecken.

„Was machst du?", krächzte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, was sein Ziel war. Schon entfernte er meine Finger von der Brille, ich war zu perplex, um mich zu wehren. Er setzte die kaputte Brille wieder auf seinen Nase und starrte mich wütend an.

„War das denn unbedingt nötig?", fragte er.

„Du kannst sie leicht wieder ganz zaubern", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß den Spruch nicht, ich muss Hermine dazu fragen."

„Oh, du Armer. Aber du bist selber Schuld! Ich hab dir gesagt, du solltest besser darauf achten, mit wem du dich abgibst. Erinnerst du dich? Als wir uns im Zug trafen, auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts? Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mit so einem Pack abgeben! Jetzt ist es zu spät."

Wütend drehte ich mich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu einer Antwort zu lassen.

Auf dem Gang hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und wurde dann an den Schultern herumgerissen.

„Sag mir nicht, deswegen terrorisierst du mich! Du hasst mich, weil ich nicht auf dich gehört habe?"

„Unter anderem", sagte ich. „Aber warum es so ist, wie es ist, zählt jetzt nicht mehr. Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Und wenigstens diesmal hörte er auf mich. Ich erreichte unbehelligt die Kerker. Dort saßen Vince und Greg immer noch, wo ich sie verlassen hatte. Ich hatte immer noch keinen Nerv, mich mit ihnen herumzuschlagen und ging sofort in den Schlafsaal. Nur Blaise saß dort auf seinem Bett und schrieb. Ohne auf ihn zu achten warf ich mich auf mein Bett.

Leider war er mit einer unstillbaren Neugier geboren worden, die nicht nur extrem nervtötend war, sondern auch immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt auftrat.

„Draco", sagte er. Mit einem Knurren antwortete ich ihm.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er unschuldig.

Ich beobachtete ihn. Er hatte sein Tagebuch auf seinem Schoss, blickte darauf und nuckelte an einer Feder. Nach einiger Zeit blickte er hoch und erwiderte meinen Blick. „Also?"

„Zabini", fing ich an, „Du bist doch der Potter- Experte, oder?"

Seine Mimik veränderte sich unbedeutend, nur minimal, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Warum in Merlins Namen unterdrückte er ein Lachen? Er schlug sein Tagebuch zu, legte die Feder darauf und kam zu mir.

„Fang an, heul dich aus", sagte er. Doch bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, kam Theo so schnell ins Zimmer, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolpert und die Tür warf er mit so einer Wucht zu, dass sie in den Angeln erzitterte. Er schnaufte, sah uns und trat gegen mein Bett.

„Was ist?", fragte Blaise, wer auch sonst, außer ihm war nur ich noch anwesend. Und ich hatte eigene Probleme, im Gegensatz zu Blaise, der immer über alles und jeden Bescheid wissen musste, wie schon gesagt.

„Dieses Mädchen kann einem zum Nervenzusammenbruch treiben! Ich habe nur Schluss gemacht, aber anstatt dass sie mir in die Arme fällt und mich um eine weitere Chance anbettelt, keift sie plötzlich rum, meint, ich hätte sie nur ausgenutzt, und wirft mir unmögliche Dinge an den Kopf! Ich wette, ich bekomme eine Beule!" Er hielte Blaise seine Stirn hin. Dort ragte ein riesiger roter Fleck.

Ich fing an, zu lachen, aber Blaise strich darüber und pustete.

„Du bist so ein Baby, Theo", lachte ich. Beide warfen mir nun böse Blicke zu. Dann ging Theo zu seinem Bett, kroch unter die Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und ich lachte nur noch lautlos. Schon schwer. Aber das Lachen verging mir, als mir Potter wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Wusstest du, dass Potter grüne Augen hat?", fragte ich Blaise. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Theo seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Ja", sagte Blaise.

„Klar, wie konnte es auch anders sein", sagte ich.

„Hey, nicht böse sein, ich habe nun mal mit ihm geredet."

„Ich rede dauernd mit ihm", sagte ich und befand, dass sich der Satz gut anhörte. Rein vom grammatikalischem her.

Blaise blickte mich nachdenklich an. „Draco, wann ist dir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass du unterm dem Zwang leidest, Potter fertig zu machen?"

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich mache jeden fertig, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Mich nicht, meistens nicht. Für viele kannst du ein bisschen Toleranz oder wenigstens Gleichgültigkeit aufkommen lassen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse ihn halt. Können wir jetzt über was anderes reden? Ach, mir fällt gerade was ein..."

„Was denn?" Blaise Neugierde sprang mich an und schüttelte mich.

„In der zweiten Klasse, da hat ihm dieses Weasley Mädchen doch so einen Valentinsgruß geschickt. In dem Lied ging es um ‚Augen wie eine frisch gepökelte Kröte'."

Blaise stand kopfschüttelnd auf. Als er an Theos Bett vorbeiging, grinsten die beiden sich an. Moment einmal, hatte ich etwas verpasst? Doch gerade jetzt interessierte mich meine Umwelt herzlich wenig. Ich schloss die Augen und sah innerlich frisch gepökelte Kröten auf- und abhüpfen. Wie blöd musste man sein, um diesen Ausdruck für Potters Augen zu benutzen? Mich erinnerten sie eher an funkelnde Smaragde, so kitschig das auch klang. Ach, konnte mir ja egal sein.

Ich setzte mich nun auf. Theo ließ einen Arm aus seinem Bett hängen, Blaise schrieb wieder in sein Tagebuch.

„Warum führst du noch mal Tagebuch?", fragte ich ihn.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist ein Notizbuch, verdammt!", erinnerte er mich. Dann schrieb er weiter und ignorierte meine Frage. Ich starrte meine Bettdecke an. Sie war grün, genauso wie mein Baldachin. Mist, jetzt würde ich tag und nacht an Potters Augenfarbe erinnert werden.

Ich holte meinen Amethysten heraus und betrachtete ihn. Warum war Potter so versessen darauf – Schluss jetzt mit dem Idioten! Meinen Stein legte ich auf meinen Nachttisch. Dann zog ich meinen Umhang aus. Während ich ihn ordentlich zusammenlegte, überlegte ich, ob wir, wenn Potter damals auf meinen Ratschlag gehört hätte, uns angefreundet hätten. Sicher hätten wir das, ich weiß es genau. Aber er war ja so ein Sturkopf, er zog ja dieses –

„Draco?", fragte Theo.

Ich blickte auf. „Hm?"

„Denkst du, Pansy wird auf Gregs Vorschlag eingehen?"

„Kann sein. Wieso? Sag nicht, du bist jetzt hinter ihr her."

„Nein. Ich denke auch manchmal über andere Leute nach, weißt du?"

„Ja, ja." Ich faltete meinen Umhang erneut, gerade war wohl mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Warum _summst_ du?"

Ich blickte Theo zweifelhaft an. Hatte er schon Wahnvorstellungen, so wie Potter neulich, vor unserer ersten Strafarbeit...?

„Das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Draco?", mischte Blaise sich ein.

„Ich weiß, wie ich heiße, verdammt!"

„Woran hast du gerade gedacht?"

„Daran, wem von euch ich zuerst den Hals umdrehen soll", knurrte ich.

„Und davor?"

„Was geht dich das an? Außerdem kannst du dir das doch denken." Ich legte meinen Umhang in meinen Schrank, während Blaise leise lachte.

„Gott, Draco, du bist so was von blind!"

Ich drehte mich blitzschnell zu ihm um. „Was meinst du?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, nichts."

‚Nichts' hieß bei Blaise zwar nie nichts, aber ich hatte keine Lust, das näher zu verfolgen. Stattdessen machte ich mich bettfertig, auch wenn es erst früher Abend war. Blaise lachte Theo und mich aus, als wir ihm verkündeten, den Abend im Zimmer verbringen zu wollen, aber ich hatte mich noch nie darum gekümmert, was Blaise so dachte. Außerdem hatte Theo, na ja, kein Liebeskummer, aber eine Trennung hinter sich, da musste ich ihm doch zur Seite stehen. Manchmal hatte eben sogar ich sentimentale Anfälle, vielleicht so einmal im Jahr. Und da ich dieses Jahr noch keinen gehabt hatte, es aber nächste Woche schon enden würde, musste das heute sein.


	8. Neues Jahr Neues Glück?

**Danke an meine Reviewer und meine Betaleserin! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!**

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Neues Jahr – Neues Glück?

Am Freitag darauf stand die Halloweenparty vor der Tür. Idiotisch, die Party am Abend des ersten November zu machen. Halloween war doch der letzte Abend im Jahr, und der war gestern gewesen. Meinetwegen hätten sie es Neujahrsparty nennen können.

Nott hatte, genauso wie ich, Crabbe und Goyle, keine Partnerin. Ja, auch Greg nicht. Pansy hat ihm gesagt, sie wäre noch an Raven interessiert, sie vergehe im Moment vor Liebeskummer und würde deswegen gar nicht auf die Party gehen. Irgendwie tat Greg mir ja leid. So ein bisschen zumindest. Aber wenn Pansy Liebeskummer hatte, dann bestimmt nicht wegen Raven. Nein, ich bin sicher, sie bereut es schon längst, mich verlassen zu haben, ha!

Blaise war somit ein Außenseiter. Dumm nur, dass ihm das nichts auszumachen schien. Als wir uns partyfertig machten, tanzte er gutgelaunt durchs Zimmer, wobei er fröhlich in die Hände klatschte.

„Ach, wie schön, ne Fete", kicherte er. Ich warf ihm im Spiegel meines Schrankes, vor dem ich stand, einen bösen Blick zu, während ich meine Krawatte band.

„Sei nicht so aufgesetzt fröhlich", sagte ich.

„Aufgesetzt? Draco, nur weil du nie fröhlich bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir anderen auch Trübsal blasen müssen!"

„Ich bin nicht _nie_ fröhlich!"

Blaise hielt in seinem Sprung inne, kam zu mir gerannt und stellte sich hinter mich. Sein dämliches Grinsen hätte ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. „Wann ist klein Draci denn fröhlich?", fragte er.

Mein alter Spitzname, den ich Pansy zu verdanken hatte, rang mir ein Knurren ab, bevor ich sagte: „Wenn die Nervensäge Zabini ihn in Ruhe lässt zum Beispiel."

„Und wenn er Potter runtermachen kann?"

Ich grinste. „Dann erst recht."

„Ach, Draco!", sagte Blaise theatralisch und fasste sich ans Herz. Dann kicherte er, küsste mich auf die Wange und verschwand, bevor ich ihn schlagen konnte. Ich wischte mit meinem Ärmel über mein Gesicht, was bildete dieser Kerl sich ein! Wenn mich hier einer küssen darf, dann wäre das... äh, niemand, niemand darf das! Und erst Recht nicht Potter, wer hat das hier behauptet?

Theo machte in diesem Moment ein Geräusch, als wollte er seinen Mageninhalt von außen betrachten. Anders gesagt: er versuchte, sich mit seiner Krawatte zu erwürgen. Warum, das weiß ich nicht. Krawatten band er jeden Tag, an mangelndem Können lag es also nicht.

Blaise war sofort zur Stelle und half ihm.

„Danke", schnaufte Theo. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf über soviel Blödheit.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht ersticken lassen! Was würde Dino denn da sagen", schwatzte Blaise munter weiter.

„Ach, Blaise, ich muss dein Kupplerherz leider enttäuschen: Daraus wird nichts mehr. Selbst wenn ich noch wollte."

Theo drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, wobei sein Umhang um seine Knie flatterte. „Also, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er.

Ich unterbrach es, meinen Kragen zu richten und sah ihn an. Er war schlaksig wie immer, seine Ellbogen stachen spitz aus dem Hemd und sein Haar... dunkel und ungebändigt.

„Willst du nicht noch was mit deinen Haaren machen?", fragte ich. Blaise wuschelte durch sie.

„Aber so sind sie doch perfekt, oder Draco?"

„Eh, du zerstörst meine Frisur!", rief Theo aus. Blaise und ich blickten uns an und prusteten dann vor Lachen. Theo wandte sich beleidigt ab.

Als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, kreischte Alice spitz auf und hing sich an Blaise' Arm, der uns mit einem Grinsen verließ. Wieder einmal konnte ich diesen Liebeskranken nur bedauern. Crabbe und Goyle standen von den Lehnstühlen, in denen sie gesessen hatten, auf und stellten sich zuverlässig hinter mich und Theo. Es war gut, dass sie kein Date hatten. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wer würde schon von ihnen etwas wollen?

In der Eingangshalle der Schule wimmelte es von Schülern aller Häuser. Ich blickte umher und stupste dann Theo an.

„Guck mal, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut gehen zusammen", sagte ich, während ich weiter Ausschau nach Potter hielt. Ob der wohl mit Elaine kam?

Theo kicherte. „Ja, das passt so richtig", sagte er.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. „Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, Nott", sagte ich.

„Was? Warum denn?"

Ich streckte den Arm aus. Dort kamen Potter und diese Elaine hinunter. Sie hatte ihr braunes Haar hochgesteckt und sich in ein violettes Kleid gezwängt, in dem sie wie eine Pellwurst aussah, er trug einen schimmernden Festtagsumhang und grinste das Wiesel mit dem selben Grinsen wie Blaise uns vorhin an. Ich spürte das Verlangen, mich zu übergeben.

„Wow.. atemberaubend!", sagte Theo. Er hatte Recht, Potter stand dies alles außergewöhnlich gut, wer hätte das gedacht. Trotzdem mochte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

„Ja, aber er bleibt ein Arsch", sagte ich.

„Natürlich, und wäre sie keine Gryffindor, würde ich sie ihm sofort wegschnappen!"

Ich blickte Theo an. Er meinte die Pellwurst? Sollte mir nur recht sein. „Was hältst du davon, mit ihr zu spielen? Die Gryffindors haben das verdient. Und Potter könntest du damit auch eins auswischen."

„Keine schlecht Idee, Malfoy. Ich versuche es. Ja, das werde ich."

Ich nickte zufrieden. „Und ich werde Potter in der Zeit ablenken. Das wird ein Spaß!" Ich rieb mir die Hände. Die Türen zur Großen Halle schwenkten auf und in die Schülermasse kam Bewegung. Ich achtete darauf, neben Potter zu gehen und schubste ihn ‚versehentlich'. Aber er reagierte nicht darauf, sah mich gar nicht erst an. Frechheit!

Die Halle war mit Kürbisköpfen geschmückt, mehr Geister als sonst schwebten umher und hier und da auch eine Fledermaus. Schaurige Musik drang von der Bühne her, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand. Die Band, die spielte, kannte ich nicht.

Die Haustische waren mehreren kleinen Tischen gewichen. Wir Partnerlosen setzten uns zusammen an einen und beobachteten das Geschehen ein wenig.

Selbst, als einige Zeit vergangen war, wollte die Party nicht so recht in Schwung kommen. Hier und da tanzten ein paar Schüler auf der Tanzfläche. Die meisten davon waren Hufflepuffs, die nichts als Tanzen und Spaß im Kopf haben. Alle anderen waren Gryffindors.

Plötzlich versperrte mir jemand die Sicht. Direkt vor meiner Nase stand sie und grinste mich an, wobei ich mich vergewissern musste, dass sie mich auch meinte. Dino. Sie ignorierte Theo vollkommen und ein Blick auf Theo zeigte mir, dass er ebenso mit ihr umging.

„Tanzt du mit mir, Malfoy?"

Theo betrachtete interessiert den Nebentisch, an dem Elaine saß. Potter hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Ja, warum nicht", sagte ich. Ich stand auf und führte sie zu der Tanzfläche. Tanzen konnte ich fast schon von Geburt an, meine Eltern hatten großen Wert darauf gelegt. Ich wirbelte sie herum, sie lachte fröhlich und ich achtete nicht darauf, ob wir andere Schüler störten. Ich hoffte nur, dass das Lied so schnell wie möglich zuende war.

Als dieser Fall eintrat und ein weitaus langsameres Lied begann, schmiss Dino sich in meine Arme. Das konnte nur passieren, weil ich einen Moment lang abgelenkt war. Potter und Elaine betraten die Tanzfläche. Warum ausgerechnet bei diesem Lied! Während ich Dino hin- und herschaukelte, näherten wir uns den beiden, zufällig natürlich. Potter bemerkte meinen Blick, kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich seiner Elaine zu. Wir bewegten uns weiter durch die schwitzenden Schüler. Blaise und Alice tanzten an uns vorbei, Blaise grinste leicht dümmlich und nickte mir zu. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dino, er blickte mich fragend an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Draco und Dino?", raunte er mir zu.

„Klappe Zabini!" war meine Antwort, dann waren sie schon aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

„Du... darf ich dich auch Draco nennen?" Das Bündel an meinem Hals konnte reden.

„Nein."

„Wäre es denn so schlimm?"

Entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen. „Hör mal zu, Dino..."

Doch zu spät. Sie küsste mich, es war das erste Mal, dass das jemand anderes außer Pansy tat. Doch ich merkte keinen Unterschied. Ich stieß sie zurück.

„Was denkst du, wer du bist?", zischte ich. Ich quetschte mich wütend durch die Menge, ließ sie einfach stehen und setzte mich zurück an den Tisch.

„Nott, was hast du da für eine Schlampe aufgerissen?", fragte ich außer mir. Dann erst bemerkte ich, dass Theo nicht mehr am Tisch saß. Nur noch Vince und Greg, die immer noch aßen.

„Wo ist Nott?"

„Weg."

„Das sehe ich. WO weg?"

„Er sagte einfach, er müsse weg."

Ich stöhnte. Mein Blick fiel auf das Wiesel, dass stur mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch saß. Granger redete auf ihn ein. Potter war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich noch bei diesem Miststück... Entschlossen stand ich auf.

Doch bevor ich bissige Kommentare zu den beiden Hinterbliebenen abgeben konnte, packte jemand meinen Ärmel und zog mich in eine Ecke.

„Sie wollte nicht abklatschen. Ich habe mich so was von blamiert", sagte Theo, dessen Gesicht leicht rosa war.

„Ganz ruhig. Das lässt du nicht auf dir sitzen, ist doch klar", sagte ich. „Pass auf, wir nähern uns den beiden unauffällig und dann zerre ich Potter einfach von ihr weg, sodass du seinen Platz einnehmen kannst!"

„Witzig, Malfoy." In der Öffentlichkeit sprachen wir uns immer mit Nachnamen an, nur Blaise vergaß das gerne mal. Theo wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Wie sollen wir uns ihnen unauffällig nähern, wenn sie auf der Tanzfläche sind!"

„Nichts einfacher als das", sagte ich. „Komm mit!"

Ich war nun derjenige, der ihn mitzog. Als wir uns der Tanzfläche näherten, wehrte er sich jedoch zappelnd. „Was soll das, willst _du_ etwa mit mir tanzen?"

„Hast du etwas gegen mich?", fragte ich.

„Nein, aber... es ist ungewöhnlich, mit einem anderen Jungen..."

„In den Übungsstunden mit McGonagall in der Vierten haben wir das auch so gehalten."

„Ja, aber das war nur Übung, ne? Also, ich meine..."

„Nott! Willst du an Elaine rankommen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, ja", murrte er.

Wir standen an der Tanzfläche, und zögernd legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter, während ich grob seine andere Hand nahm, eine auf seine Hüfte legte und mit dem Blick auf die Schüler gerichtet begann, ihn zu führen. Dauernd trat er mir auf die Füße, weil er die Damenschritte verlernt hatte, und mehr als einmal bekamen wir einen belustigten Blick von einem anderen Paar. Doch wenn ich drohend zurückblickte, sahen sie schnell weg.

„Da sind sie", raunte ich Theo zu. Plötzlich verdoppelte sich mein Herzschlag. Würde ich denn mit Potter tanzen müssen, oder wie sollte ich das anstellen? Warum dachte ich erst jetzt daran? Wie sollte ich ihn sonst ablenken? Theo kam anscheinend der gleiche Gedanke.

„Willst du Potter zu einem Duell herausfordern?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das erregt zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und ans Tanzen wäre dann nicht mehr zu denken."

„Aber was ist dann dein Plan? Ich meine, er wird sich wohl kaum von dir führen lassen." Theo lachte auf, und ich zerquetschte seine Hand. Sein Lachen ging über in einen Schmerzensschrei.

„Meine verehrten Schüler!", ertönte laut eine Stimme in der Halle. Die Tanzenden blieben auf der Stelle stehen und sahen zu Dumbledore auf der Bühne hinauf auf. Theos Hand wurde schon fast gebrochen, als ich meine Wut an ihr ausließ. Was fiel dem alten Knacker ein, jetzt zu stören?

„Wir sollten alle diese Party ein wenig lockerer nehmen. Habt Spaß! Langt kräftig zu! Und, zu dieser vorzüglichen Idee muss ich Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Nott gratulieren, tanzt auch mit euren gleichgeschlechtlichen Freunden!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf uns und augenblicklich ließ ich Theo los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er war knallrot im Gesicht. Ich nicht, ein Malfoy wird ja nicht rot, aber trotz allem spürte ich, wie mir warm wurde. Ich werde Dumbledore umbringen, gleich, nachdem ich Zabini, der laut applaudierte, umgebracht hatte.

Dumbledore machte eine Winkbewegung mit seiner Hand und verschwand von der Bühne; die Band spielte weiter. Bewegung kam wieder in die Masse um uns. Theo starrte mich an. „Ob es das wert ist, Malfoy?", fragte er.

„Klappe, Za- äh, Nott", sagte ich. Ich hatte Potter noch immer im Auge. Zu meinem Missfallen stach mir noch etwas anderes ins Auge. Zwei Gryffindor-Paare, Finnigan und Brown sowie Longbottom und Weasley lachten und tauschten die Partner. Aber nicht so, dass das Endergebnis Finnigan mit Weasley und Longbottom mit Brown aussah. Ich grunzte und arbeitete mich mit Theo im Griff weiter vor.

Nun tanzten wir neben Potter und diesem Mädchen. Mein Hals wurde ganz trocken und meine Glieder begannen, heftig zu zittern. Hoffentlich bemerkte Theo nichts.

„Fang an", sagte ich zu ihm. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Du wolltest ihn wegzerren, schon vergessen? Ha, perfekt, nutze Dumbledores Vorschlag und mach ihn beim Tanzen fertig! Der etwas andere Kampf!" Er kicherte, ihm war seine nun bald matschige Hand wohl egal, und seine rechte Hand nahm er von meiner Schulter, um sie sich vor den Mund zu halten.

„Na, Malfoy, hast du auch Spaß mit deinem gleichgeschlechtlichen Freund?", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in Potters grinsendes Gesicht. Ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass ich es nicht tun konnte. Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich mit diesem Idioten...?

„Ich glaube, ich nerve ihn im Moment ein wenig", sagte Theo. Er sprang ohne meine Erlaubnis hervor, nahm Potters Arm und legte seine Hand in meine, bevor er mit Elaine in der Schülermasse verschwand. Alles ging so verflucht schnell, und nun stand ich da, verkrallte meine Hand unbewusst in Potters und starrte ihn an, während mir mein Magen mitteilte, dass er sich unbedingt erleichtern wollte. Meine Knie drohten nachzugeben, deswegen konnte ich nicht weglaufen.

Potter sah sehr verwirrt aus. Dann setzte er sein Gryffindor-Lächeln auf, legte seine Hand um meine Hüfte und zog mich zu sich. „Bringen wir es hinter uns, Malfoy. Wehe, du verfluchst mich!"

Ich nickte schwach und war froh, dass er die Führung übernahm. Ich hätte mich in diesem Augenblick nicht an die Schritte erinnern können. Gebannt starrte ich die Schüler hinter Potter an.

„Was ist los, kannst du nicht mehr sprechen?"

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Potter, wenn du willst, dass ich dich nicht verfluche!" Ich zwang mich, zu sprechen und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. In der Tat hätte ich mich, wohl zum ersten (oder auch zweiten) Mal in meinem Leben lieber in einem Mauseloch verkrochen.

Aber das würde ja bedeuten, diese Arme verlassen zu müssen. Warum nur fühlte es sich so gut an? Es waren doch Potters Arme! Warum war es so ganz anders als bei Theo oder gar Dino? Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung, die seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte machte, zuckte ich zusammen, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Ich wusste es schon immer, Potter war gefährlich wie Feuer.

„So schlimm?", fragte Potter. Ich blickte ihn nun doch an und sah sie wieder. Diese Slytherin-grünen Augen, die mich misstrauisch anschauten.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte, ob ich so ein schlechter Tänzer bin" sagte er. Ich nickte automatisch, ich hätte ihn wohl bei allem zugestimmt.

„Keine Angst, du bekommst Nott gleich wieder. Was wagt der sich überhaupt, mit meiner Freundin abzuhauen? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege...!"

Seine Hand spannte sich in meiner an. Ich schluckte, unterdrückte jegliches auf- oder abkeimende Gefühl und sagte: „Oh, also ist sie nun deine Freundin? Hat Potty doch noch eine rumbekommen?"

Er blickte böse zu mir hinauf. „Malfoy, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Warum kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben vernünftig mit mir reden, wo wir schon miteinander tanzen?"

„Und worüber, wenn ich fragen darf? Worüber sollte ich schon mit dir reden wollen?"

„Anscheinend über Mädchen. Ja, Elaine ist meine Freundin, hast du auch eine?"

Ich sah Potter ungläubig an. Machte er sich lustig über mich, oder versuchte er tatsächlich interessiert zu klingen? Es gelang ihm zwar nicht so recht, aber er schaute mich fragend an.

„Hör auf damit, Potter. Wir sind keine Freunde, also erwarte nicht, dass ich dir Informationen aus meinem Privatleben –"

„Malfoy, wenn du dich so benimmst, ist es schon klar, dass wir keine Freunde sind."

Ich kniff ihn in die Schulter, wo meine Hand praktischerweise lag. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich das möchte?"

Er schüttelte sich leicht, aber meine Hand blieb, wo sie war. „Ich sage das. Wenn du mich wirklich hassen würdest, hättest du nie im Leben mit mir getanzt."

Ich lachte auf, was er sich einbildete! „Potter, ich bin durchaus dazu fähig, meinen Hass zu unterdrücken, wenn die Umstände es verlangen!"

„Welche Umstände denn, Malfoy? Du könntest jederzeit gehen!"

Er hatte Recht. Warum war ich noch nicht schon längst geflohen? Ach ja, dieses Gefühl, hierhin zu gehören. Aber seit wann hörte ich auf Gefühle?

Ich befreite mich von seinem Griff und starrte ihn an. „Dieses Mal kommst du noch davon, Potter", zischte ich drohend. Dann dreht ich mich um und ging. Alles in mir schrie auf, als hätte ich einen Fehler begangen, der die Welt untergehen lassen würde. Aber dem war nicht so! Ich ging doch nur von Potter weg...

Theo saß bereits am Tisch kaute an seinen Nägeln, während Vince und Greg an Siruptörtchen knabberten.

„Wo warst du denn so lange? Hast du Potter fertig gemacht?"

„Kein Kommentar zu diesem Thema, ja? Wie wars mit Elaine? Hast du sie vergewaltigt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Für wen hältst du mich, Dra- Malfoy? Sie war erst richtig wütend, aber ich habe auf sie eingeredet. Erst habe ich es auf dich geschoben und gesagt, du willst die alte Feindschaft endlich begraben und nur deswegen sollte ich sie ablenken, hey, tut mir leid! Sie wurde dann erträglicher und wir haben uns am Ende sogar amüsiert und über die alten Zeiten gelacht! Draco, lass das!"

Ich hatte ihn erst mit einem Untersetzer beworfen und nun, da meine Wut immer noch nicht verschwunden war, richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Warum hast du ihr das erzählt, sie wird es ihm sagen, und ich habe gerade alle meine Energie dazu genutzt, ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ihn hasse!"

„Und warum soll er davon überzeugt sein?" fragte Blaise, der hinter mir erschienen war. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er grinste uns alle verklärt an. Dann schnappt er sich ein Siruptörtchen von Gregs Teller und zog einen Stuhl vom anderen Tisch heran, auf den er sich niederließ.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist", sagte ich. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in meine Brusttasche.

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt. Aber denkst du nicht, dass er das schon längst gemerkt hat? Wir reden doch über Potter, oder?" sagte Blaise mit vollem Mund.

„Natürlich", sagte ich. „Er war nur so dreist, zu behaupten, ich würde nicht mit ihm tanzen, wenn ich –"

„Du hast mit Potter _getanzt_?" Blaise fielen ein paar zerkaute Brocken aus dem Mund. Er nahm sie schnell von seinen Beinen und legte sie auf den Tisch, wobei er sich umblickte.

„Etwas dagegen, Zabini?"

„Nein, nein. Ich wundere mich nur. Und, wie ist er so?"

„Hässlich und dreist", antwortete ich. Blaise verdrehte die Augen.

„_Das_ weiß ich. Ich meinte, ob er tanzen kann?"

„Ja, aber das tut doch hier nichts zur –"

„Wer hat geführt?"

„Er, weil ich einfach zu..."

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte einen Schwächeanfall oder so. Verdammt, Zabini, schreib das bloß nicht in dein Tagebuch!"

Er hob die Hände. „Hey, es ist ein Notizbuch, und warum sollte ich da rein schreiben, wenn du einen Schwächeanfall hast? Oder dich beim Tanzen mit Harry Potter führen lässt?"

Crabbe und Goyle kicherten leise, bis ich ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Danach funkelte ich Blaise an.

„Ich warne dich, Zabini! Oh Mann, ich bereue es jetzt schon! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Nott!"

„Du musst es nicht bereuen, Draco, ich finde, das war ein erster Schritt auf dem Weg der Besserung!"

Ich starrte Zabini lange an, bis der unbehaglich hin und her rutschte. „Was ist, was ist es diesmal?", fragte er.

„Ich überlege gerade, wo ich deine Leiche verscharren soll", sagte ich, wobei mir eine Stelle in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes einfiel, wo schon ein unsäglicher Pullover ruhte...

„Entschuldigung, Blaise, aber das ist mein Stuhl", sagte Potter. Innerlich fuhr ich zusammen, glücklicherweise nur innerlich. Blaise grinste bis zu beiden Ohren.

„Ich wollte eh grade gehn! Hey Harry, setz dich noch ein bisschen zu meinen Kumpels!" Blaise stand auf und machte eine einladende Geste zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte.

„Nein danke, ich verzichte", sagte Potter, nahm den Stuhl und stakste an den Nebentisch. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer. So, ich werde anderswo erwartet. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, euch Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen!"

Er verschwand in der Menge. Überlaut ertönte Vince und Gregs Schmatzen, während ich mich fragte, wie viel ein Mensch essen konnte. Nott starrte gedankenverloren auf einen Punkt hinter mir. Ich beugte mich vor.

„Aber du machst dir doch nicht wieder Hoffnungen, oder Nott?"

„Was ich? Bei einer Gryffindor? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich von Elaine rede? Ich meinte Dino. Sie hat mich geküsst!"

Theo errötete und stammelte etwas von wegen „Blöde Tussi". Ich grinste. Natürlich hatte ich Elaine gemeint. Eigentlich war ich dafür, an unserem Schwur festzuhalten. Aber wenn er damit Potter unglücklich machen konnte, war mir alles recht.

Greg rülpste und rieb sich den Bauch. Ich blickte ihn an. „Na, genug gegessen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte aber keine Anstalten, weiter zu essen. „Meinst du, wenn ich schlanker wäre, würde Pansy mich mehr beachten?"

Ich schaute an ihm hinab. Er war zwar ziemlich füllig, aber... Greg machte sich Gedanken über sein Aussehen? Was war denn hier verkehrt?

„Warum schlägst du sie dir nicht aus dem Kopf? Wie kannst du bloß seit der ersten Klasse in sie verliebt sein!"

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, du warst es doch auch!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hast du etwas falsch verstanden."

Vince blickte nun auch nachdenklich. Er hatte ja dieselbe Statur wie Greg, aber ob er Interesse an irgendeinem Mädchen hatte, ob Barbie noch aktuell war, wusste ich nicht. Wäre eigentlich nur ganz natürlich. Doch halt, so was sollte ich, der glücklicherweise ohne die Fähigkeit zu lieben geboren worden war, nicht befürworten.

„Und du, Malfoy? Willst du was von ihr?", fragte Nott. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an, bis ich mich erinnerte, worüber wir zuletzt gesprochen hatten.

„Ich? Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich dachte nur, an irgendeiner musst du doch Interesse haben?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, Pansy war ein abschreckendes Beispiel."

Greg blickte mich böse an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Tanzfläche gab es tatsächlich immer noch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare, vor allem Mädchen, die kicherten und den Jungs hinterher blickten. Ich dachte an meinen Tanz mit Potter. Es nervte mich, dass ich so oft an ihn denken musste. Wobei es ja nicht nur das Denken alleine war. Immer wenn er mir vor die Augen kam, flammte jähe Wut auf. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, und ich kam nicht umher, mir zu wünschen, ihn schlagen zu können. Wobei sich dieser Wunsch, ihn zu schlagen, nach unserem Tanz langsam aber sicher verwandelte. Ich konnte immer noch seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte und seine Hand in meiner spüren. Das hatte sich gut angefühlt, besser, als ihn zu schlagen.

Theo seufzte, Vince und Greg schoben wie in einem stillen Einverständnis ihre Teller weg, und ich fühlte mich noch immer schwächlich. Wenn ich das Essen sah, wurde mir schlecht. Intuitiv berührte ich den Stein in meiner Innentasche. Er verlieh mir ein bisschen Mut. Potter war der Einzige, der von ihm wusste. Warum ich ihn den anderen nicht gezeigt hatte, wusste ich nicht.

„Also weiß Malfoy jetzt das mit Pansy?", fragte Theo Greg. Er nickte.

„Was? Du wusstest es schon vor mir?", fragte ich empört.

„Na ja, ich habe es durch Zufall herausgefunden" sagte Theo. „Weißt du noch, wie ich letztens mit Blaise über etwas sprechen wollte? Du warst beleidigt, weil ich es dir nicht sagen wollte."

Ich nickte. So was vergesse ich nicht!

„Also, an dem Tag habe ich auf der Suche nach meiner Glücksfeder einen Brief von Goyle gefunden..."

„Unerhört, dass er ihn gelesen hat, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Greg.

„Das tue ich aber nicht! Was stand darin?"

Theo blickte Greg an, der ihm zunickte. „Es war ein Liebesbrief an Pansy. Mann, war es mir peinlich, als ich bemerkte, was ich da lese! Du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt noch mit ihr zusammen, also wollte ich das mit Zabini klären."

„Und Zabini war keine große Hilfe, so wie immer", sagte ich.

„Doch, er hat unauffällig über Alice herausgefunden, wie Pansy zu dem Ganzen steht und er hat sogar Pansy selber gefragt, was sie an dir findet."

Ich saß sofort kerzengerade. „Er hat meine Freundin ausgehorcht? Sie womöglich auf den dummen Gedanken, Schluss zu machen, gebracht?"

„Beruhig dich! Er hat ihr nichts dergleichen erzählt, sie nur zum Nachdenken gebracht! Und Pansy hat ihm etwas gesagt über dich, ach egal."

„Was?"

Theo betrachtete seine Nägel, während Vince und Greg ihn dämlich anblickten. Ich krallte meine Hände in die Tischdecke. „Was hat sie über mich gesagt, Nott?", fragte ich leise.

„Das weißt du schon, Blaise hat es dir gesagt. Sie dachte doch, dass du schwul wärst. Ich hielt das für Unfug – was soll das? Musst du immer sofort mit dem Zauberstab rumfuchteln?"

Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, meine Hand zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Was regst du dich denn so auf? Erstens wissen wir alle, dass du es nicht bist, und zweitens, was wäre so schlimm daran?"

Ich schnaufte. Meine Zauberstabhand senkte sich ein wenig. „Nichts ist schlimm daran. Nur, dass ich es nicht bin."

„Weißt du doch gar nicht", sagte Greg, dumm wie er war. Sofort war meine Hand wieder oben.

Theo schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt, die Party ist lahm. Draco, du musst dich echt mehr zusammen reißen. So wie du dich benimmst, könnte man meinen, du hast etwas zu verbergen!"

Dann lief er aus der Halle, nicht, ohne Elaine zum Abschied zu winken. Sie wunk zurück und kuschelte sich in Potters Arme, die eigentlich um mich gehörten.

Mit einem stillen Spruch verzauberte ich ihre Haarklammer. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Krabbe, kletterte über ihren Kopf und fiel auf den Tisch. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang sie auf und rannte mit wehendem Haar hinaus, während das Schlammblut die Krabbe beseitigte und Potter ihr unschlüssig hinterher schaute. Dann stand er auf und lief ihr nach. Ich konnte mich auch diesmal nicht zurückhalten und hetzte ihm deinen Stolperfluch auf den Hals. Er flog zu Boden.

Doch sofort bereute ich mein hitziges Temperament, denn er sah sofort, als er hochkam, wer mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand am Tisch saß und ihn auslachte. Schnell wie der Blitz holte er seinen ebenfalls heraus. Plötzlich steigerte sich mein Lachen, ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Mein Zauberstab fiel mir aus der Hand. Dann, so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei.

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab auf und blickte mich um. Professor McGonagall kam auf mich zugerauscht und packte mich am Ohr. Sie zog mich zu Potter, der wie ein begossener Hund an der Tür stand.

„Ich dachte, nach der langen Strafarbeit hätten Sie dazugelernt! Sich duellieren, mitten auf einer Party! Was ist bloß in Sie gefahren! Ich-"

Sie wurde unterbrochen, weil sie beinahe in einen kleinen Jungen gerannt wäre. Er hielt die Hände schützend vors Gesicht, aber ich sah, dass es Bradfort war und grinste. Dieser Kerl! Immer im richtigen Moment am richtigen Ort.

„Aus dem Weg, Bradfort", zischte McGonagall. Er wimmerte.

„Keine Angst, sie beißt nicht", sagte ich tröstend. Feinde von McGonagall waren generell meine Freunde. Er nickte und rannte dann weg. Ich sah ihm schmunzelnd hinterher. Dann fing ich Potters Blick auf, der die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hatte.

„Was?", formte ich mit dem Mund. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

McGonagall mischte sich in unsere stumme Kommunikation ein.

„In mein Büro! Ich werde schärfere Geschütze auffahren müssen, damit Sie ihre Streitigkeiten ein für allemal begraben!"


	9. Im tiefsten Kerker

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Im tiefsten Kerker

McGonagall saß mit tippendem Fuß an ihrem Schreibtisch, und ich musste zugeben, etwas unbehaglich fühlte ich mich schon. Ich saß auf einem Stuhl vor ihr, neben mir Potter. Sie sah von mir zu ihm.

„Mr. Potter, ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie als Schulsprecher mehr Verantwortungsgefühl an den Tag legen würden! Dem ist wohl nicht so!"

„Malfoy hat mich doch angegriffen, als –"

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wer hier wen angegriffen hat! Sie hätten einfach nicht reagieren dürfen! Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, was fällt Ihnen ein, Potter anzugreifen?"

„Ich dachte, es wäre Ihnen egal, wer hier wen –"

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin! Ich werde mir eine angemessene Strafe ausdenken, und glauben Sie mir, Sie werden nicht mit einem einfachen Pullover davonkommen!"

Ich atmete auf. Stricken wollte ich wirklich nicht mehr, um keinen Preis.

„Stattdessen werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie beiden sich endlich einander verstehen lernen! Gehen Sie nun, Sie werden sich schnurstracks in ihre Betten begeben, keinen Umweg über die Party und erst Recht keine Streiterei mehr, ist das klar?"

Ich blickte sie an und überlegte, ob ich es riskieren sollte, ihr eine Maulsperre zu verpassen. Wäre wohl so ziemlich das Dümmste, was ich tun könnte. Aber sie wollte, dass ich Potter verstand, was gab es da zu verstehen? Eher würde ich auf allen Vieren zu Pansy zurückkriechen, als mit diesem Typen ein Gespräch zu führen, das nicht auf Hass und Beleidigungen basierte.

„Ist das klar, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ja, ja", murrte ich.

Sie schmiss uns regelrecht aus ihrem Büro. Die Tür knallte hinter uns zu. Sofort ging ich los, in Richtung der Kerker, ich hatte einen langen Weg vor mir.

„Malfoy!", rief Potter.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, dann drehte ich mich auf der Stelle um. Potter knallte gegen mich und hielt sich kurz an mir fest, um nicht umzufallen.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was deine Lieblingslehrerin gesagt hat? Kein Streit mehr! Also warum redest du mit mir?"

„Was soll das denn wieder bedeuten! Mit dir reden bedeutet gleichzeitig, mit dir zu streiten?"

„Wenn es sich um dich handelt, dann ja!"

„Es liegt wohl eher in deiner Natur, sich mit mir zu streiten! Denn ich wollte vorhin normal mit dir reden, schon vergessen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Potter kniff die Augen zusammen und näherte sich mir.

„Du bist verbissen, Malfoy. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du dich in deine Wut hineingesteigert hast, von Anfang an, und jetzt kannst du sie einfach nicht loslassen. Ist es wirklich so schwer?"

„Also willst du mir damit sagen, dass du mir alles, was ich dir angetan habe, verziehen hast? Die Beleidigungen deinen Freunden gegenüber eingeschlossen?"

Ich grinste, hatte ich ihn doch nun ertappt. Ohne eine Antwort wollte ich mich wegdrehen, aber er hielt meinen Umhang fest.

„Ja, wenn du bereit bist, dein Verhalten neu zu durchdenken."

„Das ist wirklich Pech, Potter, denn ich sehe nichts falsches darin. Würdest du nun den Umhang loslassen, er war teurer als das gesamte Haus deines Freundes plus Mobiliar."

Potter wurde leicht rot, so leicht war er aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Dann eben nicht, Malfoy! Weiß Gott, ich habe es versucht!"

Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Ich grinste ihm hinterher, doch nie war es mir schwerer gefallen, mein Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten. In mir drin zerbrach etwas, fast schon wollten Tränen aufsteigen. Mit Müh und Not drängte ich sie zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dennoch schlecht gelaunt zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich ging sofort zum Schlafraum, der glücklicherweise leer war, alle waren noch auf der Party. Warum war Potter plötzlich so nett zu mir? Ich hatte ihm keinen Grund dafür gegeben. Und wenn ich daran dachte, wie er mich beim Tanzen in den Armen gehalten hatte... Halt, halt, das lief ja fast daraus hinaus, dass ich ihn ein bisschen mochte. Tat ich aber nicht, egal, wie warm und beschützend seine Arme waren!

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen in den Klamotten vom Abend. Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Mein erster Gedanke galt Potter, der mich in den Schlamassel reingezogen hatte. Ich hatte sogar von ihm geträumt, war das zu glauben! Ich schwor Rache, dann stand ich stöhnend auf.

Der Samstag verlief schleppend. Ich bekam im Laufe des Vormittags eine Eule, in der stand, dass ich mich abends in der Eingangshalle einfinden sollte. Gregs und Vince' Mägen knurrten die ganze Zeit und ich fragte mich, wie lange sie es wohl durchhielten, nur wenig zu essen. Blaise verbrachte den Tag mit uns, oh Wunder, nachdem er behauptet hatte, wir hätten ein Recht auf seine Anwesenheit. Theo saß mit seinem _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ auf seinem Schoß in dem Sessel mir gegenüber. Er sprach nicht, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er auch nicht las.

Die Ecke, in der wir saßen, war perfekt. Wir konnten alle sehen, die durch den Gemeinschaftsraum liefen, waren selber aber leicht zu übersehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend krank spielen", sagte ich, den Brief von McGonagall gefaltet in meiner Hand. Blaise blickte von seinem Tagebuch auf.

„Was nützt dir das, sie wird darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. So wütend, wie sie war. Aber Draco, jetzt mal ehrlich, warum versuchst du nicht wenigstens, Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen? Wenn du ihn doch nicht magst!"

Ich schnaubte. „Das verstehst du nicht."

„Da hast du Recht, ich versteh es nicht. Erklär es mir!"

Er blickte mich herausfordernd an, und ich konnte ihm nur einen Todesblick senden. Er blieb unbeeindruckt, zumindest tat er so. Blaise zog die Brauen hoch.

„Also?"

„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Er legt es darauf an, er ist derjenige, der an allem Schuld ist."

„Oh, weil er aus der Halle rennen wollte? Weil er eine Freundin hat?"

Ich knurrte und zerknüllte den Zettel in meiner Hand. Vince stand auf. „Ich geh mal zu Barbie und Raven", meinte er leicht gequält.

Ich blickte ihn nur kurz an und fuhr dann damit fort, den Zettel in kleine Stücke zu reißen.

„Draco, was wird das?"

Das größte zerknüllte Stück warf ich Blaise an den Kopf. Dann beschloss ich, mich Theo zu widmen und rief ihn. Er schaute mich verträumt an.

„Hm?"

„Was ist, warum bist du so abwesend?"

„Ich versuche, zu lernen. Ich will doch ein O in Zaubertränke bekommen."

„Ist Barbie mit diesem Raven zusammen?", fragte Greg. Ich blickte ihn böse an.

„Jetzt lenk hier nicht ab. Aber nein, Barbie und Raven sind die einzigen beiden Mitglieder von Vince' Club."

„Oh."

„Ja genau, oh."

„Draco weiß über alles genau Bescheid", sagte Blaise. „Nur über sich selbst nicht."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte ich in meinem ruhigen Ton, der besagte, dass ich kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand. Blaise kannte ihn genau. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Och, nichts. Mir kam nur so die Idee, dass du vielleicht – überreagierst, was Potter betrifft."

„Was hat das schon wieder mit Potter zu tun? Könnt ihr mich nicht ein Mal mit diesem Typen verschonen?"

Blaise grinste. Ich hasste ihn dafür. „Oh, aber Draco, wer erwähnt ihn denn dauernd, wir, oder doch eher du?"

„Du natürlich", sagte ich. „Und dann hast du dich auch noch überflüssigerweise mit ihm angefreundet."

Blaise' Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Zabini!"

Blaise hob die Hände. „Ich meine ja nur. Sei doch mal so zu ihm, wie du zu... hm... äh... Wie du zu Theo bist, ihn schikanierst du am wenigsten."

„Er ist ja auch am erträglichsten."

Ich blickte zu Theo, er bekam wieder nichts mit. Oder er tat so.

„Aber Potter hat dir nichts getan! Zumindest in letzter Zeit nicht! Und jetzt fang nicht wieder von eurer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts an! Weißt du, wie lange das schon her ist! Und gestern, beim Tanzen, was hat er da gesagt?"

Mir klappte der Mund auf, aber ich wusste keine passende Entgegnung. „Ähm, weiß nicht mehr", sagte ich, und das entsprach der Wahrheit. Ich erinnerte mich nur noch an seinen Arme. Seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte. Seine Hand in meiner, als er sie zerquetscht hatte, weil Theo mit seiner –

„Er hat sich darüber beschwert, dass Theo ihm die Freundin geklaut hat", fiel mir gerade ein.

Theo blickte ruckartig auf und von mir zu Blaise. „Was? Meint ihr Elaine?"

„Hm", machte Blaise. „Und sonst noch was?"

Ich überlegte. Was interessierte Blaise das überhaupt? Na, egal. Potter hat noch was gequatscht von wegen – „Dass wir keine Freunde sind, hat er gesagt."

„Hat er gesagt, ob er ihn sie verliebt ist?", fragte Theo, plötzlich sehr aufmerksam.

„Was weiß ich, ich habe ihn nicht gefragt!"

„Kannst du das heute Abend machen?" Theo blickte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Nott, wenn du was von ihr willst, schmink dir das ab. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Und wenn sie es nicht wäre, dann müsstest du jawohl keine Rücksicht auf Potters Gefühle nehmen."

„Draco, da die Schule noch dieses Jahr enden wird, denke ich, ist das Gryffindor-Thema erledigt", sagte Blaise.

Was meinte er mit erledigt? Im Sinne von aufgehoben? Vergessen?

„Wieso?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich seinem Tagebuch zu. Greg stöhnte und rieb sich den Magen. „Ich mache jetzt einen Ausflug in die Küche. Will jemand mitkommen?"

„Ich habe keinen Appetit", sagte ich.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Theo. Blaise sah auf und grinste uns an.

„Ach, bring mir einfach ein paar Siruptörtchen mit, okay?", sagte er zu Greg.

Greg nickte und ging raus.

„Wisst ihr, als das mit Alice und mir angefangen hat, da hatte ich auch nie Appetit", sagte Blaise.

Theo zwang sich zu einem Lachen, aber ich schaute Blaise verwundert an.

„Das ist schön für dich."

Er nickte mir nur zustimmend zu.

Keine drei Minuten später schmiss sich Pansy in Gregs nun verlassenen Sessel und stöhnte.

„Ich halts nicht mehr aus, Leute."

Ich blickte sie gelangweilt an. Nur Blaise bewies wieder sein außergewöhnliches Interesse in seine Umwelt. Er richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und ich sah förmlich, wie er die kleinen Zabini-Ohren spitzte.

„Geht es um das Geheimnis?"

Pansy nickte. Ich schaute sie immer noch gelangweilt an. Was konnte sie schon für ein großartiges Geheimnis haben? Wahrscheinlich, dass sie doch auf Greg stand. Oder dass ihre Locken nicht mehr die Spannkraft von früher hatten, woraufhin sie natürlich meinte, so eine Muggelerfindung namens... Lockenmacher? haben zu müssen (kein Scherz, dieses Problem hatte sie in der dritten Klasse).

„Teilst du es uns mit?", fragte Blaise weiter.

Pansy nickte. „Es ist nicht so toll, wie du denkst, Blaise. Ich habe mit ein paar Freundinnen in den Sommerferien einen Club gegründet –"

„Du hast keinen Club gegründet!", rief ich aus. Sie blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Doch, habe ich, Draco. Einen, der sich um Kosmetik und Jungs dreht, da habt ihrs. Der Clou bei der Sache war, dass auch Mädchen aus anderen Häusern mitgemacht haben und –"

„Du hast keinen _häuserübergreifenden_ Club gegründet!"

„Draco! Lass mich doch ausreden! Mit der Zeit und vor allem im Laufe des Schuljahres sind immer mehr Mädchen zugestoßen. Jetzt will ich es nicht mehr geheim halten, es ist zu anstrengend. Geheime Treffen mit fünfzig Mädels zu veranstalten, ist sehr schwer."

„Das wette ich", grinste Blaise.

„Du meinst, du machst gemeinsame Sache mit Hufflepuffs oder Gryffindors?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Gerade Pansy hatte sich so oft mit mir über die anderen Häuser amüsiert. Was war nur aus den alten Zeiten geworden?

Pansy nickte und schaute dabei interessiert auf ihre Nägel.

„Ist Elaine Buggerfield auch dabei?", fragte Theo, der mir langsam auf den Keks ging mit seinem Elaine-Gelaber. Fing das schon wieder an!

Und wieder: Pansy nickte. Theo keuchte überrascht oder erfreut auf.

„Habt ihr da Zauber einstudiert, wie ihr euch den Jungen, den ihr wollt, einfangen könnt? Oder wie hat sie es geschafft, Potter zu kriegen?", fragte ich.

Blaise presste sich auf einmal die Hand vor den Mund, während Pansy mich wieder blöd ansah.

„Natürlich nicht. Sie ist eben hübsch, aber was erzähle ich dir das, du hast eh keinen Geschmack, was Mädchen betrifft."

„Da hast du wohl Recht, immerhin war ich sechs Jahre mit dir zusammen."

Pansy riss die Augen auf. Dann stand sie auf. „Du tust ja gerade so, als würdest du jede Sekunde bereuen."

Und damit ging sie hoch in ihren Schlafraum.

Ich wendete meinen Blick zu Blaise. Da er dabei war, irgendwas zu unterdrücken, es sah aus wie ein Hustenanfall, blickte ich weiter zu Theo.

„Sie hat Recht", meinte er. „Du übertreibst."

„Woher wollt denn ihr das wissen?"

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. Blaise wedelte mit seiner Hand durch die Luft.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Du, Draco Malfoy, hast sie schon immer gehasst und nur benutzt."

Ich nickte.

„Das hast du zumindest erzählt. Aber tief in deinem Innern musstest du sie zumindest als Freundin angesehen haben. Sechs Jahre sind nicht nichts."

„Zabini!"

„Oder warst du jemals in diesen sechs Jahren an einem anderen Menschen sexuell interessiert?"

Ich atmete tief ein. Blaise wusste ganz genau, dass er keine Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten konnte, warum stellte er sie überhaupt?

„Was heißt hier an einem anderen Menschen – ich war es nicht einmal an ihr. Reicht dir das?"

Ich stand auf und wendete ihnen würdevoll meinen Rücken zu.

„Draco, renn doch nicht immer weg, wenn das Gespräch persönlicher wird!", sagte Blaise.

Dachte er, damit konnte er mich aufhalten?

„Tut mir ja ehrlich leid, Blaise, aber ich muss jetzt zu einer Strafarbeit!", sagte ich, ohne es ehrlich zu meinen, und schritt aus dem Kerker hinaus.

Den Rest der Zeit bis zu der Strafarbeit lief ich ziellos im Schloss umher, wurde dabei irgendwie immer nervöser. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, mir einzureden, dass McGonagall uns schon nichts fieses auftragen würde, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich fragte mich auch, ob sich vielleicht, möglicherweise, wieder die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, Potter ein bisschen näher zu kommen. War schon angenehm gewesen. Ja...

Plötzlich knallte ich gegen jemanden, und als ich erkannte, wer es war, stieg urplötzlich Hitze in mein Gesicht auf.

„Idiot, was läufst du hier rum, ohne auf den Weg zu achten!", rief ich aus.

Potter lief knallrot an. „Du bist doch derjenige, der hier orientierungslos rumläuft!"

Ich starrte ihn an, und er starrte zurück. Dann ballte er die Fäuste.

„Auf dem Weg nach unten?", knurrte er, als unterdrückte er seine Wut. Ich nickte.

„Dann komm mit."

Er ging an mir vorbei. Ich stand nur eine Sekunde lang verwirrt herum, dann drehte ich mich ebenfalls um und holte ihn ein.

„Potter, wenn du denkst, du – "

„Malfoy, halt deine Klappe. Ich weiß, du denkst, du bist der Beste und hast das Recht, dich großspurig und arrogant zu verhalten. Mach das. Mir doch egal. Ich will nur diese Strafarbeit so schnell und angenehm wie möglich hinter mich bringen, okay?"

„Bist du in Elaine verliebt?"

Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen. Ich hielt auch an. „Was ist?"

„Ich dachte, du willst mit mir nicht über diese Dinge reden?"

Ich überlegte eine passende Antwort. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass Theo das wissen wollte.

„Oder hatte Elaine Recht? Was sie da von Nott gehört hat... stimmt das? Du hast dich bis jetzt sehr gegenteilig verhalten", sagte er.

„Äh, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"

Potter schaute mich misstrauisch an und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich ging neben ihm her.

„Potter, jetzt mal ehrlich, warum sollte ich unsere schöne Feindschaft zerstören wollen?"

„Also weißt du doch, wovon ich rede!"

Ich guckte die Portraits an den Wänden an. Alles, nur nicht seinem Blick begegnen. „Na und?"

„Malfoy – ich werde aus dir einfach nicht schlau. Bin mal gespannt, was McGonagall uns auftragen wird, damit wir uns besser verstehen."

„Das ist völlig egal, weil ich dich nie im Leben verstehen werde", sagte ich.

Potter lachte auf.

Warum lachte er darüber? Wir gingen schweigend eine Treppe hinunter und auf die Eingangshalle zu, wo Filch stand und uns verwirrt anblickte. Dann kroch ein blödes Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Schön, schön, schön. Dann kann es ja losgehen, ich freu mich schon auf eure Gesichter. Von mir aus könnt ihr euch jede Woche prügeln, wenn dabei solch schöne Strafen entstehen."

Auweia. Filch fand eine Strafe annehmbar? Was war es! Durfte er uns auspeitschen, bis wir schworen, die besten Freunde zu werden? Da konnte er aber lange peitschen. Vor allem Potter, he he.

„Kommt", krächzte er. Potter und ich warfen uns einen verängstigten Blick zu und setzten uns dann in Bewegung. Er ging in den Kerker, so weit, so gut. Aber als er in die hinteren Gänge, in denen noch nicht einmal ich gewesen war, einbog, wurde mir mulmig zumute.

„Zauberstäbe her", knurrte Filch, als er vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

„Warum?", fragte ich. Potter gab ihm seinen gutgläubig.

„Du tust, was ich dir sage, Freundchen, sonst setzt es was!"

Ich blickte Potter an, der mir zunickte. Zähneknirschend gab ich nach. Dann holte Filch einen riesigen Schlüsselbund heraus und probierte ein paar Schlüssel in der Tür aus, bis er einen umdrehen konnte. Die Tür ging quietschend nach innen auf. Er zeigte in die Schwärze, die dahinter lag.

„Nach Ihnen", sagte ich.

„Unsinn. Geh hinein, sonst –"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Potter ihn, quetschte sich an mir vorbei und ging in den dunklen Raum. Filch schickte sich an, mich hineinzubefördern, aber bevor er dazu kommen konnte, ging ich selber.

Der Lichtschein, der von der offenen Tür kam, verschwand mit einem Male. Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Sie kranker alter Mann, Sie können uns hier doch nicht einsperren!", rief ich.

Ich hörte Filch lachen, und dann nur noch, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten. Ich blickte mich panisch um, aber ich konnte nichts sehen.

„Potter?"

Ein Rascheln ertönte. „Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab hätte", flüsterte Potter.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Der Sinn hierbei ist wohl, dass du keinen hast."

„Wo bist du?"

„Hier natürlich. Leider. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Keine Antwort kam.

„Potter?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Wir müssen wohl warten, bis sie uns rauslassen."

„Darauf habe ich aber keine Lust."

„Oh, worauf hat der Herr denn Lust? Darauf, die Tür mit Gewalt zu öffnen? Oder vielleicht darauf, die Wand einzureißen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sehen konnte er das nicht, genauso wenig, wie ich ihn sehen konnte.

Plötzlich berührte mich etwas an der Schulter und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Beruhige dich, du Angsthase! Ich wollte nur wissen, wo du bist."

Ich schnaubte. „Potter, ich steh draußen vor der Tür und rede von dort aus mit dir. Hab ja auch nichts besseres zu tun."

„Witzig. Bist du jetzt fertig mit den blöden Kommentaren?"

„Nein. Bin ich bei dir nie."

Ich massierte mir die Schläfen. Es machte mich fertig, dass ich nichts sehen konnte. Es machte mich vor allem fertig, mit Potter eingesperrt zu sein. Ich hörte mein Blut überdeutlich in meinen Ohren rauschen. Ein Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf. Wenn Potter mich berührt hatte, müsste er doch gar nicht so weit weg stehen...?

Langsam streckte ich meine linke Hand aus, bis sie auf etwas weiches stieß. Ich piekste hinein und hörte ein Aufkeuchen. Bingo! Wie gerne würde ich das noch einmal hören...

„Lass das, Malfoy", sagte Potter.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wo du bist", grinste ich.

„Zufrieden?"

„Nein, ich wünschte, du wärst ein bisschen weiter weg."

Kaum waren diese Wörter über meine Lippen, wusste ich, dass ich genau das Gegenteil wollte. Aber was war das Gegenteil, wollte ich etwa mit ihm kuscheln? Warum? Wegen dieser Dunkelheit, die überall war und mich zu verschlingen drohte? Nein, das war es nicht... Seltsamerweise hatte ich nur ein beklemmendes Gefühl, dass auf jeden Fall mit Potter zu tun hatte, aber keine Angst.

„Denkst du, das ist alles, oder es kommt noch mehr?", fragte ich.

„Was soll denn noch kommen?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht, Potter!" Meine gerade noch gute Laune war nun, genauso wie wir beiden im Moment, im Keller.

„Ich glaube ja, sie will, dass wir miteinander reden, und das fehlende Licht sorgt dafür, dass wir uns nicht prügeln können."

„Wer sagt denn, das man sich im Dunklen nicht prügeln kann, wie idiotisch, Potter!"

Ich seufzte. Gefangen mit dem größten Idioten dieser Schule. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Wo war Blaise, der mich bestimmt retten würde? Obwohl, ich sah sein grinsendes Gesicht schon vor mir: „Na, Draco, nutz die Situation doch zu deinem Vorteil, so wie immer."

Er hatte ja Recht, das sollte ich tun. Nur wie? Hier gab es nichts zu nutzen. Nur Potter, und der war zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Außer dazu, mich in seine Arme zu nehmen, natürlich.

„Du hast Recht, wow", sagte Potter, und ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Arm. Ich schlug blind umher, traf ihn aber nicht. Es erklang nur ein kehliges Lachen, von dem mir ein Schauer über den Rücken hinunterlief.

Kurz darauf, als ich mir schon sicher war, ein paar Stunden in Dunkelheit und Schweigen würden sicher schnell umgehen, sagte Potter plötzlich: „Also, dann fang mal an."

„Womit?"

„Reden, Malfoy, dafür sind wir hier."

„Na und? Seit wann höre ich auf die McGonagall?"

Potter stöhnte. „Ich dachte, wir sind uns einig."

Ich lachte auf. Das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen! War er etwa auch mit mir einig, dass ich ihn an mich reißen und in seine Arme schmeißen wollte? „Wohl kaum."

„Bitte, und wieder tust du nichts, um mir entgegen zu kommen!"

Ich ließ meine Augen in der Dunkelheit umherwandern. Es war wirklich stockduster und ich erwartete nicht, irgendwann etwas erkennen zu können. Wir befanden uns schließlich im tiefsten Kerker Hogwarts. Ich lehnte mich immer noch gegen die Tür und fragte mich, wo Potter wohl war. Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen links, nicht sehr weit weg.

„Dafür bin ich bekannt", sagte ich, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Die Vorstellung, hier drinnen nicht zu reden, wurde immer unerträglicher.

„Ich dachte nur, du siehst langsam ein, wie lächerlich und veraltet unsere Feindschaft ist. Es ist eine Gewohnheit aus unserer Kindheit, und die liegt doch schon lange hinter uns, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was erwartest du, ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre die Vergangenheit nie geschehen."

„Ja... Dann ist es wohl unser Schicksal, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaub nicht an Schicksal, Potter."

„Daran muss man ja auch nicht glauben. Es ist einfach da. Schicksal ist das, was geschieht."

„Du musst es ja wissen, du Wunderjunge."

Potter atmete stark aus, sein Atem streifte meinen Arm. Er machte mich verrückt damit. Ich verspürte das heftige Verlangen, ihn noch einmal zu berühren. Einfach nur spüren, dass er da war...

„Malfoy", zischte er.

Ich tastete nach ihm. Meine Hand landete auf seinem Oberarm, und ich fuhr hinauf bis zu seiner Schulter, wobei ich mich ihm zuwandte. Fühlte sich richtig gut an. Ich stand nun vor ihm.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er.

„Ich verbessere unser Verhältnis, Potter", hörte ich mich sagen.

Mit der rechten Hand tastete ich nach seiner Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber.

„Ach ja? Warum betatschst du mich dann?"

„Da ich dich nicht sehen kann, nutze ich die Gelegenheit, dich neu kennen zu lernen. Sonst immer renne ich schon vor deiner hässlichen Visage davon."

„Interessant, Malfoy. Aber wenn ich sagte, Feindschaft überwinden, dann meinte ich nicht auf diese Art."

Er stieß mich zurück. Ich spürte wieder den altbekannten Hass aufsteigen. Wie hatte ich jemals nicht zornerfüllt an Potter denken können? Nur, weil er plötzlich einen auf Kumpel machte? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er es ja doch nicht ernst meinte.

„In deinem Kopf ist echt was kaputt, Potter. Liegt wohl daran, dass deine Eltern lieber gestorben sind, als sich um dich zu kümmern. Aber das war wohl, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, Schicksal."

Ich ging dorthin, wo ich die Tür, die ich blöderweise verlassen hatte, vermutete und pflanzte mich da hin. Er antwortete nicht. Er tat überhaupt nichts. Wunderte mich schon, denn wenn ich etwas über seine toten Eltern abgelassen hatte, war er immer sofort auf hundertachtzig gewesen. Sollte mich nicht stören.

Obwohl das Schweigen nach einiger Zeit schon bedrückend wurde. Ich fragte mich, wie lange wir schon hier waren, und natürlich, wie lange wir noch ausharren mussten.

Es kam mir vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, da öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Weder Potter noch ich hatten den Versuch gewagt, ein neues Gespräch zu starten. Ich sprang auf und war beinahe froh, Filchs altes Gesicht zu erblicken. Potter kam hinter mir aus dem Raum, schaute mich befremdlich an und wandte sich an Filch.

„Bringen Sie mich so schnell wie möglich nach oben."

„War es angenehm in dem kalten Keller?", kicherte Filch.

„Nein", sagte Potter.

Ich hielt mich zurück, wollte nur noch in mein Bett. Sobald wir in die Gänge kamen, in denen ich mich auskannte, verließ ich die beiden und ging zum Slytherin- Raum.

Was für ein Reinfall! Nur mein Stolz hielt mich davon ab, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Und wieder wegen diesem Potter! Womit hatte ich das verdient? Er hatte mich angeschaut, als wäre ich der letzte Dreck. Nicht wütend oder verletzt, sondern angeekelt! Was bildete er sich ein, als sähe er besser aus als ich! Oder lag es daran... hatte er vielleicht gedacht, dass ich ihn küssen wollte? Widerling!

Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, war ich wirklich kurz davor gewesen. Was war bloß los mit mir? War ich etwa... wie hatte Theo es genannt, oder Pansy, oder Blaise..? Verdammt, sie konnten doch nicht Recht haben? Ich, verliebt in einen Jungen? Etwa noch in Potter?

Der Gedanke, so abwegig er auch war, ließ mich nicht mehr los. Ich ging alle möglichen früheren Begegnungen von uns durch. Ich spielte sogar Szenen ab, wie sie nie passiert waren. Zum ersten Mal überlegte ich, wie lange wir uns schon kannten. Immer waren wir dem anderen ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, aber immerhin waren wir ständig anwesend im Leben des anderen. Es war immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass wir aufeinander ansprangen, wenn wir uns trafen. Meine Position im Quidditch- Team hatte ich nur, weil ich bei meinem Vater darauf gepocht hatte, dass ich Potter schlagen musste. Hätte ich mich sonst so brennend für Quidditch interessiert? Es machte halt Spaß, einen Feind zu haben, na und? Muss man sich deswegen gleich in ihn verlieben? Pah.

An diesem Abend konnte ich lange nicht einschlafen. Und unter all diesen Gedanken, mit denen ich herausfinden wollte, ob ich in ihn verliebt war oder nicht, war dieses bohrende und mehr als alles andere schmerzende Gefühl: er fand den Gedanken, mich zu küssen, ekelhaft.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, ich glaube, diesmal hats etwas länger gedauert... Danke an meine Reviewer und vor allem an meine Betaleserin, LittleWhisper! Du hast mich auf wichtige Sachen aufmerksam gemacht! Jetzt würde mich aber mal die Meinung meiner anderen Leser interessieren, findet ihr Draco hier unsympathisch? Ich meine, noch unsympathischer als sonst?**


	10. Einsicht

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung

Vollkommen gerädert wachte ich am nächsten Morgen auf – und das auch nur, weil ein gewisser Theodore Nott es lustig fand, auf mein Bett zu hüpfen.

„Aufwachen, Draco, soo spät wurde es gestern auch wieder nicht! Oder hat Potter dich noch bis in deine Träume verfolgt?"

Sofort saß ich kerzengerade und warf mein Kissen nach ihm. Für solche Sprüche war Blaise bekannt, aber Theo? Hatten sie sich nun alle gegen mich verschworen?

Er lachte und sprang auf den Boden.

„Hätten wir das also. Oh mein Gott, du siehst schrecklich aus! Schon mal was von Wasser gehört?"

Ich stieß ein Knurren aus, zu mehr war ich im Moment nicht fähig. Theo nahm seine Beine in die Hand und verschwand aus dem Raum. Endlich alleine, streckte ich mich in Ruhe, gähnte und kehrt in meinen Gedanken zu dem vorherigen Abend zurück.

Was hatte ich getan? Nein, falsch, wieso hatte ich es getan? Auch falsch. Wieso um alles in der Welt _Potter_? Natürlich war es nicht falsch, wenn ein junger, reinblütiger und reicher Zauberer wie ich anfing, sich Gedanken um einen zukünftigen Partner zu machen. Vorzugsweise weiblich und mit einem erstklassigen Stammbaum.

Potter war nicht weiblich. Potter war ein Halbblut. Potter war dumm, war ein Narbengesicht, hatte Schlammblut- und Blutsverräter- Freunde und, auch nicht zu verachten, er hasste mich!

Und ich hasste ihn normalerweise auch.

Ich schwang meine Füße auf den beheizten Boden. Würde ich noch länger im Bett liegen bleiben, würde am Ende doch noch Blaise vorbei kommen. Und dann war der Spaß vorbei.

Aber warum hatte ich gestern versucht, Potter zu küssen? Das war die Frage, über die ich die ganze Nacht gegrübelt hatte. Eigentlich gab es keinen vernünftigen Grund dafür, ich wusste nur: Ich würde es immer noch gerne ausprobieren.

Dabei gab es bloß ein Problem: Seine Reaktion. Womit wir wieder am Anfang wären: Potter hasste mich. Vielleicht sollte ich alles als eine kleine erste Schwärmerei für einen Jungen meinerseits abtun und nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten suchen. Denn wenn das stundenlange Grübeln in der letzten Nacht mir etwas gebracht hatte, dann war es die Einsicht, dass ich mich noch nie für Mädchen hatte erwärmen können.

Das erklärte so einiges. Aber es warf auch neue Probleme auf. Was würden Blaise und die anderen dazu sagen? Pansy würde mich auslachen, oder? Oder würde sie weinen und mir vorwerfen, ihr etwas vorgespielt zu haben? Und Theo, würde der sich ekeln, neben mir in einem Bett zu schlafen?

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, schien es mir, als könnten mir alle meine neue Einsicht ansehen. Aber niemand reagierte anders als sonst auf mich. Josh Bradfort wimmerte und versteckte sich hinter der nächstbesten Person. Meine Laune stieg. Raven knurrte bedrohlich und verschwand hinter einem Buch. Wiederum stieg meine Laune. Pansy wäre früher quietschend aufgesprungen, aber nun begnügte sie sich mit einem „Morgen Draco!". Das Barometer meiner Laune erreichte einen neuen Höchstpunkt.

„Draco, hast du dich auch bequemt, deinen Träumen zu entfliehen und uns Gesellschaft zu leisten? Wir sind über alle Maßen entzückt!"

Zabini. Prompt fiel meine Laune in die Minuspunkte und ich warf mich lustlos in einen Sessel im Kreise der beiden Geisteskranken, mit denen ich mich nur abgab, weil sie in meinem Zimmer lebten. Das, und weil ich sie in guter Stimmung als meine Freunde bezeichnete.

„Draco, was hältst du von Theos Plan?", fragte schon erwähnter Anführer aller Geisteskranken, Blaise Zabini. Ich säuberte meine Fingernägel.

„Welchen meinst du? Den, ein O in Zaubertränke zu bekommen oder den, Dino zurückzubekommen?"

„Was? Dino? Draco, ich dachte, die ist jetzt dein Fahrwasser?", fragte Theo. Dann warf er sich in die Brust. „Nein, es geht um Elaine. Das ist doch sicher auch in deinem Sinne, wenn ich sie Potter ausspanne!"

Autsch. Warum nur zog sich bei der bloßen Erwähnung dieses Namens alles in mir zusammen? Ich blieb gefasst, ließ meine leicht zitternde Hand auf meine Beine sinken und sah Theo an.

„Also willst du unseren Schwur brechen? Wegen ihr haben wir den Schwur gemacht, Theo, wegen ihr und Potter. Ironie des Schicksals, dass die beiden jetzt zusammen sind. Und was mich betrifft, von mir aus kann Potter zur Hölle fahren. Ich werde mich nicht mehr auf sein Niveau hinab begeben, von nun an ignorier ich ihn einfach."

Blaise prustete los und Theo sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, bevor er sich mir zuwandte. „Ach, komm schon. Sogar Pansy hat manche Hausdifferenzen beigelegt."

„Das mag ja sein, und ich hätte nichts gegen eine aus einem anderen Haus, aber Gryffindor? Deine Ex, die Potter vergöttert? Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass du mit ihr glücklich werden könntest? Dass sie zu dir zurück kehren würde?"

„Ich dachte, einen Versuch wäre es wert...", druckste Theo herum. „Es ist, als hätte mich ein Blitz erwischt, wie schon damals. Egal, wie viele ich danach hatte, für sie hatte ich die intensivsten Gefühle. Und es scheint, als wären die nun wieder da. Es ist nicht auszuhalten, ich muss immerzu an sie denken."

Ich seufzte. Blaise mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Draco weiß schon, was du meinst, und er ist durchaus gewillt, deinem Ersuch nachzugehen... Allerdings muss ich dir sagen, Theo, dass du nicht seine Erlaubnis brauchst. Schnapp sie dir, Potter wird darüber hinweg kommen."

Während ich vor meinem inneren Auge einen Potter, der sich die Augen ausheulte und in meine Arme warf, sah, glitt meine Hand automatisch in meine Hosentasche und umklammerte meinen Amethysten.

„Habt ihr eigentlich jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass Elaine auch Gefühle hat und es ihre Entscheidung ist?"

Huh? War das gerade aus meinem Mund gekommen? Muss wohl, denn Theo und Blaise sahen mich verwundert an.

„Warum willst du, dass die beiden zusammen bleiben?", fragte Blaise.

„Sag ich doch gar nicht."

„Hört sich aber so an."

„Dann wasch mal deine Ohren, sonst funktionieren sie doch übergut. Ihr redet so, als würde sie da nicht mitreden dürfen, obwohl es sich um sie dreht."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden...? Du bist für Mitspracherecht, für eine Meinung anderer Leute? Eines Mädchens? Einer Gryffindor?"

Ich rollte die Augen. „Du drehst mir das Wort im Mund um, so wie immer. Mach nur weiter so, Zabini, und du wirst das Schuljahr nicht überleben."

Blaise klatschte in die Hände. „Wunderbar, Draco, wer möchte den Sonntag nicht mit einer Morddrohung beginnen? Nebenbei bemerkt hattest du mir diese Woche noch nicht gedroht, und das geht doch nicht, wo sie morgen doch schon vorbei ist..."

„Außerdem will ich mich erst mal nur mit ihr anfreunden", warf Theo ein. Blaise und ich blickten ihn an, dann uns gegenseitig und brachen zeitgleich in Lachen aus. So ein Zabini ist doch nicht das Schlimmste, was meiner Laune passieren konnte. Und ein Nott erst recht nicht.

Der Sonntag ging schnell um, dafür, dass wir nur rumsaßen und redeten. Zwischenzeitlich erhielten wir noch Besuch von Vince, der zu meinem Missfallen oft mit Barbie und Raven rumstreunte und Greg, der wie es schien mal wieder über Pansy hinweg gekommen war und sich auf seinen Geburtstag in einer Woche freute.

Abends saß ich auf meinem Bett und packte notdürftig die Schultasche für den nächsten Tag. Dabei entrümpelte ich sie. Ein Pergamentfetzen fiel mir in die Hände, die Schrift darauf kam mir bekannt vor. „Österreich und die verschollenen" konnte ich lesen. Ach ja. Potters dämlicher Aufsatz.

Im Moment konnte ich nichts, was mich an diesen Idioten erinnerte, gebrauchen. Ich ließ den Fetzen in Flammen aufgehen.

Doch dann stutzte ich. Verschollene Amethysten der Mala, ging es doch weiter? Über die Mala hatte ich mal einen Aufsatz schreiben müssen, in Geschichte. Darin war auch die Rede von verschollenen mächtigen Edelsteinen, die sehr wertvoll waren. Waren das etwa Amethysten? Aber die waren doch nicht wertvoll!

Mit dem Vorsatz, in der nächsten Woche Nachforschungen anzustellen, warf ich meine Tasche unter mein Bett. Ich hatte noch eine weitaus schwierigere Aufgaben vor mir. Eine bestand daraus, zuerst einmal meinen engsten Freunden klarzumachen, dass ich auf der Suche nach einem würdigen Freund war. Eine weitere, diesen zu finden.

„Nacht zusammen!", rief Blaise. Er löschte das Licht.

In Gedanken ging ich möglichen Kandidaten durch, aber bei allen ekelte mich schon der Gedanke, sie zu küssen. Ich brauchte wohl eine Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ach und Potter, dieser Schwachkopf, musste erst mal aus meinem Kopf raus. Denn jeder zweite Kandidat, der auftauchte, war er. Bis mir keine mehr einfielen, außer nur noch er. Es war zum Verzweifeln!

Am Mittwoch darauf hielt ich mich sogar an meinen Vorsatz. Ich hockte in der Bibliothek, mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen wegen der Ereignisse, die sich hier abgespielt hatten, und brütetet über einem Buch über das Volk der Mala. Man stelle sich vor, freiwillig.

Es war noch nicht einmal auskunftsreich. Ich überflog es größtenteils, bis ich zu dem Kapitel „Hinterlassenschaften" kam. Viel interessanter war es auch nicht. Es drehte sich um alte Schätze, die sich in Zauberer- und Muggelmuseen befanden, ihr Beitrag zur Astrologie im 20. Jahrhundert und Ritualformen, die immer noch genutzt wurden. Frustriert schlug ich das Buch zu und zog das nächste heran.

Ich schlug im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach und beschloss, dass nur das Kapitel „Die Schätze der Mala" mir weiterhelfen konnte, wenn überhaupt. Doch ich hatte Glück. Nach den üblichen Lobhuldigungen und die Bekanntgabe der Wertigkeit der Schätze, gab es einen Abschnitt über Amethysten:

„Die Zwölf Amethysten, die von den Mala geschliffen und mit magischen Kräften versehen worden waren, helfen bei dem besseren Verständnis von anderen Menschen, lassen Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken und verleihen Ausgeglichenheit und Vernunft. Für die im Zeichen der Luft Geborenen ist er von besonderer Bedeutung, denn wenn sie einen von den zwölf Steinen tragen, setzt er sich mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein in Verbindung und ermöglicht ihnen, die Fähigkeiten, die sie zum Verwirklichen ihrer Träume brauchen, zu entwickeln. Alle zwölf Steine gelten als verschollen und sehr wertvoll. Er wird vermutet, dass ein paar illegaler Weise bei Sammlern untergekommen sind, über den Rest kann man nur spekulieren."

Zufrieden schrieb ich den Abschnitt ab und klappte ich das Buch zu. Er war also wertvoll, so ein Stein. Der andere Quatsch war reiner Aberglaube. Fragte sich nur, ob mein Stein einer von denen war und wenn ja, wie er dann nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Als ich von dem Regal zurückkam und auf dem Weg nach draußen war, ließ ich meinen Blick in die Gänge schweifen, wenn ich vorbeiging. Plötzlich stutzte ich und ging zurück.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich. „Wolltest du dich nicht mit Alice treffen?"

Blaise sah auf und ließ hastig seine Lesebrille verschwinden.

„Das habe ich. Aber wir haben uns gestritten."

„Oh. Das... tut mir leid."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass nur. Nicht schlimm. Ich habe etwas gefunden, was für mich der Beweis ist, dass Streit in jeder guten Beziehung vorkommt."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Willst du sehen?"

Blieb mir was anderes übrig, als Interesse vorzuheucheln? Ich hatte für heute zwar genug von Büchern, aber was Blaise mir da hin hielt, waren nur ein paar Zeilen. Auch so ein Astrologie- Quatsch:

„Seelenzwillinge: Zwei Menschen, die sich eine Seele teilen. Wenn man den Menschen gefunden hat, der der eigene Seelenzwilling ist, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man sich uneingeschränkt versteht. Man muss sich noch nicht einmal mögen. Aber man liebt sich – ganz einfach so, ohne Grund. Weil die Liebe so stark ist, kann sie manchmal sogar eine Reihe vollkommen irrationaler Gefühle erzeugen. Eines jedoch ist allgegenwärtig: Wir sind eins, wir gehören auf immer und ewig zusammen, nichts kann uns trennen. Seelenzwillinge treten nicht immer in von der Gesellschaft als ideal gesehenen Frau/Mann-Paaren auf. Die Dualseele kann im eigenen Geschlecht geboren sein."

„Wirklich interessant", stellte ich gelangweilt fest. „Und du denkst, du und Alice seid solche... Zwillinge?"

Blaise nickte, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und blätterte weiter im Buch. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Den konnte ich heute vergessen, falls ich auf der Suche nach einem vernünftigen Gesprächspartner war.

Was für ein Unfug. _Man muss sich noch nicht einmal mögen._ Schwachsinn war das! Wenn es so was wirklich gab, warum sollte man sich dann nicht mögen? Wie kann man jemanden nicht mögen, aber trotzdem lieben? Wer denkt sich so einen Unsinn aus? ... _kann im eigenen Geschlecht geboren sein. _UND HÖR AUF, AN POTTER ZU DENKEN!

„Malfoy? Könntest du aus dem Weg gehen, es gibt noch andere Leute, die an dieses Regal wollen."

Die Apokalypse war da. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete ruhig ein und aus, öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah noch, wie Blaise' Gesicht von einem recht verwirrten Ausdruck in ein Grinsen wechselte, bevor ich mich umdrehte und dem Grauen stellte.

Ich setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Und warum warten diese Leute dann nicht, bis ich weg bin?"

„Du hast nicht das Recht, das Regal zu blockieren." Potter schob mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille auf der Nase nach oben, was absolut _unausstehlich_ war, und verschränkte seine Arme dann.

„Hi Harry", ertönte eine Verräterstimme hinter mir. Potters Blick wich nur kurz von meinem Gesicht.

„Hi Blaise. Könntest du mal deinen Freund zur Vernunft rufen?"

„Och, Potter schafft es nicht, es alleine mit mir aufzunehmen?", höhnte ich.

„Theoretisch würde ich das, aber nach der Strafarbeit am Samstag habe ich keine Lust, dir zu nahe zu kommen."

Das saß. Wie konnte er es wagen, dieser Schweinehund von einem Zauberer! Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Cruciatus mich niederschmettern und gleichzeitig füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen Aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, ich verdreifachte mein Grinsen sogar noch.

„So wird man dich also los! Hättest du mal früher was gesagt..."

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte Blaise, der sich jetzt an meine Seite stellte.

„Nichts, was wichtig wäre", sagte ich, grinste Potter noch fieser an und zog Blaise dann aus dem Gang. Oh Mann, noch eine Sekunde länger hätte ich Potters Anwesenheit nicht ertragen. Kaum kehrte ich ihm den Rücken, schwand mein Grinsen und ich herrschte Blaise an. „Komm schon!"

Während er versuchte, mit mir Schritt zu halten, steckte Blaise seine Brille in seine Tasche. „Was war am Samstag?"

„Erzähl ich dir nachher. Lauf doch mal schneller!"

Endlich kamen wir vor der Steinwand zum Stehen. „Blutdurst", schmetterte ich. Blaise schnaufte hinter mir.

Den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte ich, ohne auf ihn zu achten. Ich hatte aber nicht einkalkuliert, dass jemand in unserem Zimmer sein könnte. Vince und Greg saßen auf Vince' Bett, was mich sehr erstaunte, denn normalerweise waren die beiden nur zum Schlafen hier oben.

„Ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte ich, schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür, um Blaise entgegen zu gehen. Ich musste mit ihm reden, sonst würde ich verrückt werden. Aber wo, wenn nicht hier? Moment einmal, wozu war ich unangefochtener Herrscher hier? Ich ging zu Vince.

„Ja, am Wochenende hat Barbie ihm eine Abfuhr verpasst, weil sie in Raven verliebt ist und heute hat Vince auch noch eine Torte verdrückt, obwohl wir Diät machen wollten."

Mir klappte der Mund auf. So ein langer Satz aus Gregs Mund? Und dann auch noch mit Inhalt. Der Inhalt selber sackte langsam in mein Gehirn ein, während ich nebenbei mitbekam, dass Blaise angekommen und auf sein Bett gefallen war.

„Barbie? Raven? DIÄT?"

„Du meinte Güte, Draco, kriegst du denn gar nichts mit?", fragte Blaise. Ich wirbelte zu ihm herum, bedachte ihn mit einem Schweig- wenn- du- an- meiner- Geschichte- interessiert- bist- Blick und wandte mich dann Vince zu.

„Pass auf, das ist kein Weltuntergang! Raven werden wir ordentlich vermöbeln, okay? Und Rückschläge gibt es immer, du musst nur einfach weiter machen. So. Und jetzt raus hier, Blaise und ich müssen was besprechen!"

Vince nickte und erhob sich von seinem Bett, genauso wie Greg. Ich war noch so gnädig, die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen.

„So aufgebracht, Draco? Trotzdem solltest du netter zu unserer Einrichtung sein, sie kann auch nichts für deine Probleme."

„Ha, ha, Zabini."

Ich warf mich auf mein Bett, das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben. Und nun konnte ich sie nicht länger zurückhalten, einzelne Tränen lösten sich und benässten das Kissen. Zum Glück sah Blaise das nicht.

Eine Hand strich über meinen Rücken. Ich schluchzte auf.

„Er ist so ein Idiot", sagte ich ins Kissen.

„Natürlich ist er das", erwiderte Blaise.

„Ich hasse ihn."

„Ich weiß."

Ich setzte mich nun doch auf und blickte Blaise an. „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, über wen ich rede!"

Blaise lächelte. „Ich denke, doch. Komm her."

Er zog mich in eine Umarmung, und ich sträubte mich zuerst. Dann aber gab ich nach. Und heulte zu meiner Schande noch mehr. Aber ich wusste, dass Blaise das vertraulich behandeln würde. Er machte zwar immer seine Späßchen, aber er konnte auch Sachen für sich behalten.

„Also am Samstag...", fing er nach ein paar vergangenen Minuten, oder wohl eher Stunden, an.

Ich zog die Nase hoch, löste mich von ihm und rieb meine Augen. „Du wirst jetzt etwas äußerst schockierendes und sehr privates über mich erfahren, verstanden?"

Blaise nickte. „Dafür lebe ich doch."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Gut so, langsam fand ich zu meiner alten Form wieder. „Ich denke, ich bin... wie auch immer du es genannt hast, ich mag lieber Männer als Frauen."

Blaise hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Wirklich?"

Ich nickte und ordnete meine Haare. „Ja. Ich weiß, schlimm. Und am Samstag war ich mit Potter in einen dunklen Raum gesperrt..."

Blaise sog hörbar die Luft ein. Ich wusste, dass er schockiert sein würde, aber ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht mehr verschonen.

„Ich habe mich ihm genähert, nur ganz harmlos! Aber er ist sofort ausrastet."

Ich ließ mich ins Kissen fallen und starrte den Baldachin an. Grün.

„Positiv oder negativ?"

„Negativ natürlich! Du hast ihn doch gerade gehört."

„Hm."

Ich setzte mich auf. Blaise starrte nachdenklich Löcher in die Luft.

„Genüg gegrübelt, Zabini! Sag die Wahrheit, findest du mich ekelhaft?"

Blaise kehrte erschreckend schnell in die Gegenwart zurück. Er blickte mich erstaunt an, dann lachte er. „Aber nein! Ich bin froh, dass du es endlich zugeben kannst!"

„Was?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „In mir keimte schon vor einem Monat der Verdacht auf, dass da was anderes zwischen dir und Potter ist, als Hass. Lass mich ausreden! Pansy hat mich auf die Idee mit dem Schwul- Sein gebracht, als sie erzählt hat, dass sie in Muggelkunde einen schwulen Muggel durchnahmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der Zaubererwelt darüber Literatur gibt, vermutlich schon, musst du mal gucken. Und irgendwie hat sich mein Verdacht relativ schnell bestätigt, nur du hattest noch nicht die große Erleuchtung. Also, wie kommt's?"

„Es war wegen Potter. Ja, einmal in deinem Leben hattest du Recht. Ich spürte das Verlangen, ihm nah zu sein. Immer noch, aber ab jetzt werde ich es unterdrücken. Hilfst du mir dabei, jemand passendes zu finden? Gibt es überhaupt noch andere in Hogwarts?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht. In Hogsmeade auf jeden Fall. Aber willst du nicht erst einmal rausfinden, wie Potter zu dir steht?"

„Nein, das weiß ich, vielen Dank auch."

„Ach, Draco", seufzte Blaise. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen und starrte meinen Baldachin an. Grün. Warum musste Potter die Augenfarbe haben, die meine Hausfarbe war? Ekelhaft! Ach, wem versuchte ich hier eigentlich, etwas einzureden? Grün war die schönste Farbe auf der ganzen Welt...

Also nicht eines Potters würdig. Oh, anscheinend versuchte Blaise, mit mir zu reden. Ichsollte ihm mal lieber zuhören.

„...verliebt ist, das ist dann auch in Theos Interesse."

„Was? Ich hab nicht so ganz zugehört."

Blaise setzte sich mit einem Ächzen auf. „Ich sagte, ich kann ja mal herausfinden, ob er in Elaine verliebt ist."

„Bitte, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber verschone mich dann mit Einzelheiten, ja?"

Ich stand auf. Potter war bestimmt in diese widerliche Schnepfe verliebt, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen. Aber Theo sollte sie ihm nicht entreißen, das würde doch sein Herz brechen. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte, meinte ich. Hach. Sollte er doch daran zugrunde gehen.

„Aber du denkst doch jetzt nicht... anders über mich, oder?", fragte Blaise.

„Über dich? Spinnst du? Du bist nicht attraktiv, tut mir leid."

Blaise riss die Augen auf. „Och, Menno, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Ich grinste. „Geht nicht, denn es ist wahr. Tut mir leid, Zabini."

Schön, ihn mal wieder zu triezen. Das hob meine Laune. „Sollen wir nach unten gehen? Ich fühle mich in der Stimmung, Crabbe und Goyle wegen ihrer Diät aufzuziehen."

Blaise sprang auf und schlug mir auf den Rücken. „Recht so. Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen. Ich halte das mit dem Aufziehen zwar für eine schlechte Idee, wie wärs mal mit Unterstützung, aber nach unten können wir gehen."

Sobald wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, fühlte ich mich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, da Pansy zu uns sprang und sich an meinen Arm haftete.

„Draco! Wie geht's denn so?"

„Äh, gut. Und dir?"

„Nicht so gut! Willst du darüber reden? Ich schon! Lass uns da in die Ecke gehen!"

Sie zerrte mich mit, ich warf Blaise einen nach Hilfe schreienden Blick zu, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass ich mich selber verteidigen konnte. Aber im Moment war ich zu neugierig, vielleicht bekam ich ja ein paar Insider Infos über ihren Freund Raven. Den ich noch fertig machen musste, mal wieder.

„Pansy, was ist denn? Liebeskummer? Willst du mich überreden, zurückzukehren?"

Ich blickte sie eindringlich an, während ich mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihr meine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Nein, doch lieber nicht. Ich war ganz sicher, sie das restliche Schuljahr geheim halten zu können. Früher oder später, wenn ich einen Freund gefunden hatte, würden eh alle wissen, was Sache war.

Sie überkreuzte die Arme.

„Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich das nötig? Ich habe im Moment erst mal genug von Jungs, ich mach eine Pause."

„Wieso? Was ist mit Raven?", kam ich auf das Thema zu sprechen.

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Er will jetzt was von Alice Coogan, aber die ist ja mit Blaise zusammen. Ich hab ihn eh abserviert. Und dann dieses Angebot von Greg, Draco, also ehrlich! Warum hast du ihm diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, ich finde es immer noch schockierend!"

„Flausen? Ich habe ihn nur ermuntert, dir seine Gefühle preiszugeben! Er ist schon so lange in dich verliebt... ups, das hätte ich dir besser nicht gesagt. Na ja, lass bloß die Finger von ihm, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, hörst du?"

Pansy bekam ganz große Augen und nickte dann. Auch ich nickte ihr zu, zum Abschied, und ging dann zu Blaise und Theo. Raven wollte was von Alice? Wie es schien, musste ich mich schnell um ihn kümmern, bevor er mehr Unheil anrichten konnte, als gut für ihn war. Obwohl er das eigentlich schon getan hatte.

„Hey, Draco, wir haben jetzt einen Plan", begrüßte Theo mich. Ich blickte ihn zweifelhaft an. Wie alt waren wir, fünf?

„Ja, und wir nennen ihn Operation Elaine. Ich werde mal ein bisschen spionieren", sagte Blaise.

„Theo, ich bin zwar sicher, dass du es nur willst, weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, sie in den Händen eines anderen zu sehen und sie dann, wenn du sie zurückhast, fallen lassen wirst, aber mir soll es recht sein."

Mehr noch, mir war es egal. Potter war bis jetzt nur mit Weibern gesichtet worden, was also kümmerte es mich, ob er in sie verliebt war, ob er mit ihr zusammen war?

Blaise klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Ich brauche dazu aber deine Hilfe, Draco. Du musst Potter ablenken, wenn ich mit ihm und Elaine unterwegs bin. Muss sie doch alleine ausquetschen. Also?" Er legte den Kopf schief und sah mich bettelnd an.

Er kannte mich zu gut. Die Möglichkeit, Potter eine reinzuwürgen konnte ich noch nie abschlagen, und wieso sollte sich das jetzt ändern? Er beabsichtigte nicht, meine Gefühle zu erwidern. Gefühle, mit denen ich noch nicht umgehen konnte. Ich nickte also.

„Gut! Handschlag, Leute! Hiermit beginnt Operation Elaine!" Blaise hielt seine Hand aus und Theo schlug ein. Ich verdrehte die Augen, nie würde mich jemand dazu bringen können, die beiden Wörter Operation Elaine auszusprechen, und schlug dann ebenfalls ein. Irgendwie beschlich mich das leise Gefühl, dass ich diese Tat noch bereuen würde.

Doch im Augenblick hatte ich andere Gedanken, denn Raven lief mit einem bitterbösen Blick auf mich vorüber. Ich setzte ihm nach.

„Hey, bleib sofort stehen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"

Raven drehte sich um.

„Was, Malfoy? Immer noch sauer wegen Parkinson? Hab gehört, du hast schon eine Neue."

Was redete der Kerl da, ich und eine andere? Hatte er nicht mehr alle Zauberstäbe unterm Kissen?

„Pansy ist trotzdem noch meine Freundin. Genauso wie Zabini, der mit Alice Coogan zusammen ist, mein Freund ist! Ja, und auch Crabbe, also halt dich von Barbie fern!"

So, irgendeinen in meiner Aufzählung vergessen? Was für ein Macho Raven doch war, widerlich!

„Ich will überhaupt nichts von Barbie, sie und Vincent sind meine Freunde, mehr nicht. Wenn ich mich an ein Mädchen ranmachen würde, um dich zu ärgern, dann würde ich Sorier nehmen!"

Sorier? Ich hatte das Gefühl, im falschen Haus zu sein. Anscheinend hatte ich auch dementsprechend geguckt, denn Ravens Augen glitzerten spöttisch.

„Ach, du kennst noch nicht einmal den Nachnamen deiner Freundin? Soviel bedeutet sie dir also! Vielleicht sollte ich ihr das mal stecken!"

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wovon du sprichst. Aber merk dir eins." Ich hielt ihm meine geballte Faust unter die Nase. „Erlaube dir den kleinsten Fehltritt, und du wirst nähere Bekanntschaft mit Crabbe und Goyle machen."

Er grinste. „Du bist jämmerlich. Immer schickst du deine Schlägertypen vor. Hast du Angst, dich schmutzig zu machen, oder eher Angst, zu verlieren?"

„Nennen wir es mal so: Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit Leuten wie dir abzugeben."

Ich trat zurück, er funkelte mich immer noch überlegen an, aber ich achtete nicht darauf und verzog mich in den Schlafraum. Wer weiß, was mir Morgen mit Blaise und seiner ‚Operation' anstand, und wer weiß, wann ich einschlafen würde.

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Leser und erst recht alle Reviewer! Lasst mich auch diesmal wissen, wie ihr es fandet und spart nicht mit Kritik! 


	11. Operation Elaine

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Operation Elaine

Ein leichtes lilafarbenes Strahlen ging von dem Amethysten in meiner Hand aus, verursacht von den wenigen schwachen Sonnenstrahlen, die in den Schlafraum fielen. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde heute ein sonniger Samstag werden. Perfekt für einen Hogsmeade- Ausflug. Der wiederum war nötig, weil ich, und zwar nicht als einziger, noch kein Geschenk für Greg hatte, dessen Geburtstag schon morgen war.

Ich blickte den Amethysten ein letztes Mal an, seufzte leise und erhob mich aus meinem Bett, um ihn in meinem Umhang zu verstauen. Die anderen schliefen noch, deswegen ging ich ins Bad.

Ich sah erbärmlich aus. Ringe unter den Augen zeigten, dass ich die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hatte. Meine Haare sahen fast so aus wie Potters, wie ein wildes Gestrüpp undurchdringlichen Urwalds. Ich fragte mich, ob man überhaupt durch seine Haare fahren konnte, ohne mit der Hand stecken zu bleiben.

Ich zog meine Nase hoch und funkelte mein Spiegelbild an. Und was für eine nichtssagende Augenfarbe ich hatte. Grau. Warum nicht Grün, Slytherins Farbe? Obwohl, wenn man aus Grau Silber machte, kam es doch hin. Wie schön. Silber und Grün gehörten zusammen, keine Frage.

Ich sollte damit aufhören.

Später kamen zu meinem Leidwesen die Coogan Schwestern und sogar Raven mit nach Hogsmeade, Vince erwähnte etwas von einem Clubausflug. Hatten sie immer noch nicht mehr Clubmitglieder? Dabei war die Gründung bestimmt schon zwei Wochen her.

Ich hielt mich an Theo, als wir den Weg ins Dorf gingen. Ab und zu blickte ich mich um, welche Schüler von den anderen Häusern wohl ins Dorf gingen, aus reiner Neugierde. Greg hatten wir durch Pansy ablenken lassen. Er würde gar nicht merken, dass wir alle weg waren und nur ihn dagelassen hatten, solange sie in der Nähe war.

Als wir im Dorf ankamen, rannten Alice und Barbie auf zwei Menschen zu, die sie freudig begrüßten.

„Oh, halten die Babys es keine zwei Wochen ohne ihre Mami und ihren Papi aus?", fragte ich Vince.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy", meldete sich Raven, der neben Vince stand, zu Wort.

„Halt du dich da raus", sagte ich. Dann zog ich Theo fort von allen. Wir konnten unsere Einkäufe auch ohne die Hirnverbrannten erledigen.

Ich schleppte ihn durch die Geschäfte, sehr viele gab es ja nicht, bis wir beide etwas gefunden hatten. Ich hatte Greg ein Silberarmband gekauft. Klein, aber fein. Vielleicht half es ihm, bei den Mädchen zu landen. Theo entschied sich für ein Deo, das immer bis zur nächsten Dusche hielt. Taktisch sehr klug, wenn man mich fragte.

„Hey Draco, lass uns noch eben darein gehen", meinte Theo und zeigte auf einen erbärmlich kleinen Buchladen.

„Wozu, wir haben eine Bibliothek in der Schule."

„Gucken schadet doch nie, komm." Theo zog mich am Ärmel, also gab ich nach, bevor er noch etwas ruinierte. An der Tür bimmelte eine Glocke, als wir in den völlig chaotischen Laden eintraten. Hinter der kleinen Theke stand ein Mann, weiße Haare, Halbglatze, Monokel. Klischeehaft eben.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er.

Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten mit einem verächtlichen Blick, während Theo den Kopf schüttelte und etwas von „Nur umsehen" murmelte. Umsehen wollte ich mich zwar nicht, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig.

Ehe ich mich versehen hatte, war Theo zwischen Bücherregalen verschwunden. Dieser Laden hier war anders als die Bibliothek in der Schule, kleiner, unübersichtlicher und unordentlicher. Hier und da gab es Berge von alten Büchern, die man umgehen musste, wenn man keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Außerdem gab es kein Ordnungssystem, oder zumindest keins, dass ein normaler Mensch (sprich: ich) durchschauen konnte.

Gelangweilt lief ich durch die Regale und wartete darauf, dass Theo fertig wurde. Wonach suchte er überhaupt? Manche dieser Bücher waren teilweise so alt und abgenutzt, die waren doch zu nichts zu nütze!

Ich las mir ein paar Titel durch. ‚_Hinter den Klostermauern von Benedict'_. Hä? ‚_Wie Sie in jedem Supermarkt ein Festtagsmenü zusammenzaubern'_. Supermarkt, was ist das? Und: Ganz einfach, einmal mit den Zauberstab schlenkern. ‚_Nähmaschinen sind kein Teufelswerk_'. Das kann ja sein, aber... was sind Nähmaschinen? Sind das hier etwas Muggelbücher? Hoffentlich hatte Theo das nicht gewusst, denn sonst konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen!

Jeden Moment würde er merken, wo wir uns befanden, zur Tür stürmen und ohne ein Abschiedsgruß aus dem Laden verschwinden, wie es eben angebracht war.

Nach einer Minute des zur Tür- Starrens kam der Mann zu mir angetrottet.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Warum führen Sie einen Muggelbuchladen?"

Der Mann lachte auf. „Manchmal kennen die Muggel nützliche Sachen, denen wir nicht so viel Beachtung geschenkt haben."

„Dann sind sie auch nicht wichtig", wusste ich und wandte mich ab. Ich ging ein paar Schritte und sah dann hinter mich. Gut, er war wieder hinter die Theke verschwunden. Schräger Vogel. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Theo. Im Vorübergehen las ich mir ein paar Buchtitel durch, und bei einem musste ich doch stutzten.

‚_Warum Frauen, wenn's auch Männer gibt?_' Ja, eine gute Frage. Ich sah mich um und zog das Buch dann aus dem Regal. Es war recht klein und steckte in einem gelben Umschlag. Ich blätterte es durch und fand meinen Verdacht bestätigt: Es ging um Männer, die mit Frauen nichts anfangen konnten. Noch einmal sah ich mich um. Ich war in einer der hinteren Reihen, niemand war zu sehen. Nachdem ich den Umschlag entfernt hatte, steckte ich das Büchlein in die Innentasche meines Umhangs.

Dann lief ich weiter die Reihen ab, viele waren es ja nicht. Dort stand Theo und las in einem schwer aussehendem Buch. Er blickte auf und lächelte.

„Ah, Draco, auch was gefunden?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du sagst ‚auch', kann ich daraus schließen, dass du fertig bist?"

Er schlug das Buch zu, nickte und schritt zur Kasse, ich natürlich hinterher. Aber nicht, um zu bezahlen. Draußen dann wollte ich unbedingt wissen, was für ein Buch er gekauft hatte.

„Ist ein altes Zaubertrankbuch, das gibt es garantiert nicht in der Bibliothek", meinte er.

„Aber das war doch eine Muggelbuchhandlung?"

Theo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur. Wenn du dich aufmerksamer umgeschaut hättest, hättest du es gemerkt."

Es war schon erstaunlich, dass ich ein Buch gefunden hatte, das mich interessierte. Und dann auch noch eins von Muggeln. Oh Hilfe, wie tief würde ich noch sinken? Und das alles nur wegen Potter. Zum Glück hatte ich mir nicht auch noch die Blöße gegeben und es bezahlt. Die Blicke, die der schräge Vogel mir gegeben hätte, konnte ich mir nur allzu gut ausmalen.

Die anderen trafen wir zum Glück nicht mehr auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Später, als es nicht mehr so auffällig war, zog ich mich in den Schlafsaal zurück und blätterte mein neu erstandenes Büchlein durch. Es war nicht einmal illustriert, aber was da stand, reichte aus, um mir die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Sprichwörtlich, als würde ich wegen genauen Sexbeschreibungen rot werden. Obwohl es hier ja um zwei Männer ging. Ich muss sagen, es hat mich schon schockiert, dass sie so ausführlich waren.

Aber sobald ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte, geriet ich ein bisschen ins Träumen. Wie es wohl wäre, das mal selber zu machen? Vielleicht sogar mit Potter? Aber nein, an den wollte ich nicht mehr denken. Ich war noch nicht damit weitergekommen, mir einen Freund zu suchen. Seufz, das würde wohl schwieriger werden als erwartet.

Der nächste Tag stand unter einem schlechten Stern. Ich hätte es alleine daher wissen müssen, weil Greg Geburtstag hatte. Und doch stand ich auf. Wusch mich, zog mich an und ging nach unten. Dort überreichte ich Frühaufsteher- Greg sein Geschenk. Er blickte erst recht verduzt, dann sagte ich, welchen Sinn es hatte und dann blickte er mich an, als wüsste er etwas, was ich nicht wüsste. Oder zumindest, als wollte er etwas wissen.

Jedenfalls legte er mein Armband um und ich gab mich zufrieden. Außerdem verkündete er, dass es später am Tag ein Festessen geben würde. Dazu legte er extra einen Tag Pause in seiner Diät ein.

War das nicht äußerst gnädig von ihm? Ich jedoch empfand überhaupt keinen Appetit. Würde ein einzelner von ihnen darüber Bescheid wissen, was ich geträumt hätte, würde ihnen auch der Appetit vergehen. Das heißt, Appetit hatte ich schon, aber auf etwas anderes. Auf jemand anderen.

Und das war auch mein Problem im Laufe des Tages. Es war zwar Sonntag und wir hatten keinen Unterricht, aber es gab ja noch die Mahlzeiten. Potter bedachte mich mit keinem Blick, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, ab und zu mal rüber zu schauen. Vor allem, da ich jetzt informiert darüber war, was ich so alles mit ihm anstellen konnte, konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, ihn mit Blicken zu verschlingen. Diese schlanken Finger, diese Lippen, diese Frisur, die nur danach schrie, noch mehr zersaut zu werden... Oh Mist, schon hatte ich ein Problem unterm Tisch. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und richtete den Blick starr auf meinen Teller in der Hoffnung, dass es abklingen würde. Sobald das der Fall war, stand ich auf und flüchtete regelrecht aus der Halle.

Es war hoffnungslos, seit ich dieses Buch gelesen hatte, hatte ich bestimmte Körperteile nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich brauchte wirklich einen Freund, vor allem, um Potter endlich vergessen zu können. Einen, der zu mir passt. Der durchtrieben und rücksichtslos war und nicht an mir hing wie eine Klette. Also am besten einen nur fürs Bett.

Den ganzen Tag lang saß ich im Slytherinraum, tat, als würde ich Hausaufgaben machen und schaute mich dabei unauffällig um, welcher Junge in Frage kommen könnte. Bis ein Störenfried fand, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war, mich zu nerven. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Was ist, kommst du mit? Wir führen jetzt Operation Elaine aus", meinte Blaise, senkte die Stimme zu einem dramatischen Flüstern und zwinkerte.

„Aha", machte ich. Nein, ich wollte nicht mitkommen und dabei Potter treffen. Ich war gerade dabei, ihn mir abzugewöhnen, schon vergessen, Blaise? Leider klappte das mit der Gedankenübertragung nicht so gut. Er stand auf, zerrte mich nach oben (daran, dass ich ihn daraufhin nicht angeschnauzt hatte, konnte man erkennen, wie verwirrt ich war) und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draußen stand schon Theo und lächelte nervös. Blaise nickte ihm zu und wir gingen zur Treppe, außergewöhnlich schweigsam. Bis mir ein Gedanke kam.

„Wisst ihr denn, wo diese Elaine im Moment ist?"

Blaise und Theo sahen sich an und dann zuckte Blaise mit den Schultern.

„Wir schauen draußen und in der Bibliothek nach... wir finden sie schon."

„Was, wenn sie im Gryffindorraum ist?", hakte ich nach.

„Ist sie nicht."

„Na, wenn du das so genau weißt", sagte ich, während wir durch die Tür zur Eingangshalle gingen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Tore zur Großen Halle und ich fragte mich, warum die beiden nicht einfach bis zum Abendessen warteten. Da würden wir Potter und seine Freundin früh genug sehen.

In der Bibliothek war es voll, wie an jedem Sonntag. Zwar versuchten alle dort Anwesenden, zu flüstern, aber trotzdem herrschte nicht die Stille, die Madam Pince gerne gehabt hätte.

Ich kam nicht umher, dass mein Herz schneller schlug. Meine Augen jedoch hielt ich stur auf die Regale gerichtet, als suchten wir hier nur ein Buch, und nicht etwa Potter. Er durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, was mit mir los war. Vielleicht hatte er einen Verdacht, aber den musste ich ja nicht bestätigen.

Blaise zog ein Buch aus einem Regal und wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, der nicht voll besetzt war. So konnten wir ungestört flüstern. Blaise schlug das Buch auf und beugte sich darüber, während er zischte: „Okay, dreht euch nicht um, aber sie sitzen dahinten, zusammen mit Granger und Weasley und wie sie nicht alle heißen. Sollen wir abwarten, bis sie gehen? Hier können wir kaum ungestört und vor allem ohne Aufruhr reden..."  
Mit aller Kraft hielt ich mich davon ab, mich umzudrehen. Ich wollte ihn so gerne sehen, gucken, ob er mich vielleicht bemerkt hatte – doch halt, nein, stopp. Wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn leiden sehen. Deswegen war der Plan, Elaine in Theos Arme zu treiben, einfach hervorragend. Er würde heulen und vor Liebeskummer vergehen, geschah ihm recht. Und er sollte bloß nicht denken, dann angekrochen kommen zu können.

„Also, ich kann schon", meinte Theo. Ich sah ihn schockiert an.

„Du kannst doch nicht dahin spazieren, ‚Ach, kannst du mir sagen, ob ihr ineinander verliebt seid?' fragen und wieder zurückkommen", informierte ich ihn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er mir weismachen, dass er das tatsächlich getan hätte.

„Ich muss Draco Recht geben", flüsterte Blaise. Mein Kopf schoss zu ihm, was für ein seltener Satz aus seinem Mund. „Wir müssen abwarten und Tee trinken."

„Tee trinken, in der Bibliothek? Da wird Madam Pince aber nicht erfreut sein", bemerkte ich.

Blaise verdrehte nur die Augen, dann vertiefte er sich in sein Buch. Hatte er wirklich vor, zu lesen? Theo zappelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher und ich überlegte, mir auch ein Buch zu holen. Ob es hier auch so tolle gab wie das, was ich erstanden hatte? Aber selbst wenn, das würde ich garantiert nicht in der Öffentlichkeit lesen.

Trotzdem stand ich auf, Theo blickte mich an. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ein Buch holen?", gab ich zurück und schluckte eine Beleidigung herunter. Die hob ich mir alle für später auf, für Potter. Potter hier, Potter da. Ich grummelte innerlich, als ich zu den Regalen ging. Warum tat ich mir das an? Statt hier zu leiden, könnte ich mir so schön einen Freund suchen, meine Bedürfnisse befriedigen und Potter dadurch vergessen. Ja, ich war davon überzeugt, ihn schneller als er jemals den Schnatz fangen konnte aus meinem Kopf verbannen zu können.

Sobald ich jemand anderes hatte, und so einen Jemand zu finden, war mein Problem.

Aber nicht mein einziges. Ich lief wahllos zwischen den Regalen umher, um meine Rückkehr an die Tische zu verzögern, und dachte dabei ein bisschen nach. Plötzlich sah ich mich Dino gegenüber, und bevor ich kehrt machen konnte, hob sie den Kopf und sah mich. Und sie _lächelte_. Hatte ich etwas verpasst? Unsere letzte Begegnung war schließlich nicht sehr positiv verlaufen.

„Draco, hi", sagte sie. Na wenigstens quietschte sie nicht, so wie Pansy.

„Hi", antwortete ich. Sie schlug das Buch zu, in das sie geblickt hatte.

„Willst du reden?", fragte sie dann.

„Worüber?"

„Über den Ball? Über unsere Beziehung?"

„_Beziehung_?"

„Ach, Draco, nicht so, wie du denkst", gab sie von sich, was mich keineswegs überzeugte. Ich lehnte mich gegen das Regal und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was gibt es da zu reden? Die Fronten sind geklärt", sagte ich.

„Also meinst du, wir zwei haben keine Chance?"

„Tatsache."

Sie seufzte und innerlich musste ich grinsen. Scheinbar machte ich ziemlichen Eindruck auf die Mädchen hier, aber wie sah es bei den Jungs aus? Mist, dass ich darüber reden musste, um so was rauszubekommen. Allerdings wüsste ich nicht, mit wem ich darüber reden sollte, ohne dass am nächsten Tag die ganze Schule Bescheid wusste.

„Ach, Malfoy, ich dachte, du hättest nichts mit Sorier?", hörte ich eine altbekannte Stimme sagen. Ich drehte ein wenig meinen Kopf, um Raven anzusehen.

„Verzieh dich, du bist hier unerwünscht", sagte ich.

Er grinste und kam näher. Dino schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand dann aus dem Gang. Ich richtete mich auf und wollte ebenfalls flüchten gehen, doch Raven hielt mich am Arm fest. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung, er ging mir einfach nur auf die Nerven. Ich wollte zurück an den Tisch, auch wenn das hieß, Potter mit seiner Freundin im Nacken sitzen zu haben.

„Eure Beziehung ist wohl etwas abgekühlt, hm? Oder bist du nur mit ihr zusammen, um Gerüchten vorzubeugen? Stimmt es, was Parkinson gesagt hat?"

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, warum ich mit wem zusammen bin, klar?", sagte ich und riss meinen Arm los. Was hatte Pansy eigentlich über mich rumerzählt, musste ich sie etwa wieder zurechtweisen? Aber ich würde vor Raven bestimmt nicht zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, worüber er sprach. Er schien sich seiner Sache auch ziemlich sicher zu sein, grinste über beide Ohren und so. Ich strich mein Hemd glatt und schnaubte.

„Geh mir endlich auch den Augen", zischte ich. Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, was hieß, er überschritt die gesunde Grenze, die jeder einzuhalten hatte. Bevor ich Panik bekommen und ihn wegstoßen konnte, küsste er mich auf die Lippen. Erst nur kurz, dann länger und inniger und ich stand da und fragte mich, was denn jetzt schief lief. Raven, Obermacho aller Jungs, küsste einen anderen Jungen?

Gleichzeitig stürzten tausend andere Gedanken auf mich ein, alles innerhalb drei Sekunden: ich triumphierte, weil ein Teil von mir meinte, nun endlich einen anderen schwulen Jungen gefunden zu haben, mein Verstand protestierte, dass Raven alles nur tat, um mich zu demütigen und wieder ein anderer Teil von mir schrie laut auf. Ekelhaft, rief er. Dieser Teil gewann schließlich und ich stieß Raven zurück.

„Was in Merlins Namen...", fing ich an.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte Raven und war dann weg. Obwohl ich es diesmal gut gefunden hätte, wenn er mit eine Erklärung abgeliefert hätte. Sehr merkwürdig. Aber es war Raven, derjenige, der mir meine Freundin ausgespannt hatte und auch noch drauf und dran war, dies bei Blaise zu machen.

Als ich bei Blaise und Theo ankam, war ich schon überzeugt davon, dass Ravens Gründe aus reiner Boshaftigkeit entstanden waren und nahm mir vor, Vince und Greg auf ihn anzusetzen. Auch wenn ich nicht umher kam, an den Kuss zu denken. Mein erster von einem Jungen, und der kam nicht von Potter! Natürlich, der ekelte sich davor, mich zu küssen, ich sollte aufhören, so was zu denken. Aber schön gewesen wäre es trotz allem.

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Er saß nur noch mit Weasley da.

„Wo sind denn Schlammblut und Pellwurst?", fragte ich Blaise, der so saß, dass er sie unauffällig im Auge behalten konnte. Er schaute auf.

„Hm?"

Ich nickte nach hinten. Er schaute dorthin. „Bücher holen, vermute ich, oder auf Klo."

„Und warum seid ihr ihnen nicht nach?"

„Na ja... Da Buch hier ist ziemlich mitreißend..."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war doch wieder typisch, die wichtigen Sachen verpasste er. Wir blieben noch eine Stunde in der Bibliothek, bis wir es aufgaben und beschlossen, ‚Operation Elaine' ein andern Mal durchzuführen. Außerdem wartete Greg sicher schon auf uns.

Hoffentlich trafen wir nicht Raven unten, das konnte ich im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Was, wenn er das doch nicht aus Verarsche gemacht hat? Darüber sollte ich mich freuen, sicher, aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Jetzt, wo ich die Möglichkeit hatte, einen Bedürfnis- Befriediger zu bekommen, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es falsch wäre. Als würde ich Potter betrügen. So ein Quatsch, wir waren nicht zusammen und würden es niemals sein, ich wollte dies alles doch nur, um ihn zu vergessen!

Aber ich hatte Glück und Raven tauchte an diesem Tag nicht mehr auf. Am nächsten war dann wieder Unterricht. Wir hatten Montags zwar keine Fächer mit Gryffindor, aber in der ersten Pause liefen wir Potter über den Weg. Wir, das hieß Theo und ich, weil Blaise bei Alice abgeblieben war. Im Moment schien es zwischen ihnen tatsächlich wieder besser zu laufen.

Potter saß mit Elaine auf einer Bank im Hof, in dicke Umhänge gemümmelt. Ich wurde langsam ziemlich sauer auf diese Elaine, was maßte sie sich an, immerzu in seiner Nähe zu sein! Es wurde Zeit, dass Theo sie umgarnte, nur um sie dann fallen zu lassen.

Ich tippte ihn an und machte ihn auf die beiden aufmerksam. Er blickte nachdenklich, nickte dann und steuerte sie zielstrebig an.

„Elaine? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er. Elaine sah und stand auf, Theo ging ein paar Schritt mit ihr. Mann, hätte er mich nicht vorbereiten können? Jetzt sah ich mich Potter gegenüber, ohne einen passenden Spruch überlegt zu haben.

Potter stand auf, sah mich an und wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab. Das konnte ich mir jawohl schlecht gefallen lassen, egal, wie sehr er mich verletzt hatte.

„Potter, flüchtest du etwa vor mir?", warf ich ihm an den Hinterkopf. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um, die Arme verschränkt.

„Ja, kann man so nennen. Was dagegen?"

Ich schluckte. Ja, ich hatte was dagegen. Warum blieb er nicht und warf sich in meine Arme, oder von mir aus konnten wir auch nur reden. Ach, ich vergaß, mit Potter konnte man nicht vernünftig reden.

„Nein, aber es wundert mich doch, wo dein berühmter Gryffindor- Mut geblieben ist."

„Manchmal ist es mutiger, einfach zu gehen, Malfoy", sagte Potter. Ich lachte auf.

„Ja, natürlich, und das Wiesel hat ein Verlies voller Gold bei Gringotts!"

„Kannst du Ron und alle anderen nicht einmal da raushalten? Dies hier ist eine Sache, die nur uns was angeht!"

Eine Sache, die nur uns was anging... hörte sich gut an... Zusammenreißen, Draco!

„Die Sache, dass du vor mir wegrennst, meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum dich das überhaupt stört, Malfoy. Du warst derjenige, der verbissen an unserer Feindschaft festgehalten hat. Ich verstehe nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Da du aber nicht vernünftig reden kannst, und es darauf anlegst, immer nur zu streiten, habe ich keine Lust mehr, mich zu bemühen. Der Zug ist wohl abgefahren, dass habe ich jetzt auch eingesehen."

Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, aber das musste ich auch gar nicht. In diesem Moment kam Elaine angesprungen, in seine Arme natürlich, und er fing sie auch noch auf. Alles in allem wurde ich ziemlich wütend und hätte mich zu einer bissigen Bemerkung hinreißen lassen, wenn Theo mich nicht weggezogen hätte.

Dafür bekam er jetzt meine schlechte Laune ab. „Was soll denn das, ich war noch nicht fertig", motzte ich los. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und hob den Blick nicht vom Boden.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", hing ich in einem, wie ich hoffte, milderen Tonfall an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie meinte, ich solle mir keine Hoffnungen mehr machen, es ist ziemlich ernst mit Harry."

Mir klappte der Mund auf. Erst einmal hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass es ernst war. Und dann... „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du noch etwas von ihr willst?"

„War die einzige Möglichkeit, ne?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. Aber immerhin wussten wir jetzt Bescheid. Ziemlich ernst... und dann noch das, was er gesagt hatte: Der Zug wäre abgefahren. Es sollte wohl nicht sein. Ich meine, das hatte ich schon vorher gewusst, aber unterbewusst war da noch diese Hoffnung gewesen... Jedenfalls wusste ich jetzt, wie es aussah. Ich würde nie wieder mit ihm reden, so viel war klar. Ich würde ihn ignorieren. Mich in eine Affäre mit einem anderen, und wenn es Raven war, stürzen und hoffen, irgendwann über Potter hinwegzukommen.

Wir sprachen erst abends mit Blaise darüber. Dazu hatten wir uns zu dritt in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen, und ich fand auch, dass es Zeit war, Theo einzuweihen. Er saß etwas abwesend auf seinem Bett und ich wusste, woran er dachte.

„Keine Sorge, Theo, du bist nicht der einzige mit Liebeskummer", fing ich an. Zuzugeben, dass ich Liebeskummer hatte, war ziemlich schockierend. Aber es traf die Sache auf den Punkt.

Theo blickte überrascht auf. „Du auch?"

Ich nickte. Blaise lag auf seinem Bett und seufzte.

„Dino?", fragte Theo weiter. Wäre ich nicht so deprimiert gewesen, hätte ich gelacht. Aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Blaise setzte sich auf und in den Schneidersitz.

„Das errätst du nie, Theo, weil es das Offensichtlichste ist", sagte er dabei. Theo überlegte ein paar Sekunden.

„Potter?" Er grinste dabei, als wäre das ein Scherz, aber ich nickte. Sein Grinsen schwand.

„Was? Meinst du das ernst?"

Ich konnte wieder nur nicken. Aber wozu gab es Blaise, wenn nicht zum Einmischen in Sachen, die ihn nichts angingen.

„Draco hat wohl einen kleinen Selbstbestrafungsdrang, auch wenn der noch nie durchgekommen ist", war sein geistreicher Kommentar. „Und ihr sagt, Elaine meinte, es wäre wirklich ernst?"

Wir beide nickten. „Sie sah dabei richtig glücklich aus", klagte Theo.

„Und Potter hat gesagt, unser Zug ist abgefahren."

Blaise sah mich an. „Wie war denn der genaue Wortlaut?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eben so. Dass er keine Lust hat, mich mit mir abzugeben."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Das hat er gesagt?"

„Das war der Sinn seiner Worte, ja."

„Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Gar nichts, Theo und Elaine kamen dann wieder."

„Aber davor?"

„Dass er nicht vor mir wegrennen soll."

„Er ist vor dir weggerannt?"

„Ja! Bist du jetzt fertig mit der Befragung, Mr. Oberschlau?"

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett zurück, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Draco... das passt aber alles gar nicht zusammen."

„Sicher passt das zusammen, Blaise, und ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe leiden lassen könntest."

Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, ließ mich aber in Ruhe. Ich wälzte mich auf die Seite. Wann hatte Potter sich schon bemüht, mit mir klarzukommen? Okay, ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen unhöflich gewesen, aber das war ihm gegenüber normal. Es wäre komisch, anders mit ihm zu reden. In meiner Fantasie, ja, aber in Wirklichkeit konnte das niemals passieren. Es ging einfach nicht. Er hatte schon recht, es war zu spät.

Oder? Was, wenn ich versuchen würde.. ach, ich sollte damit aufhören! Das machte mich noch ganz verrückt, dieses ständige Hoffnungen machen, nur, um wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Ich kannte mich und ich kannte ihn und ich wusste, dass schon ein großes Wunder geschehen musste, damit wir miteinander klar kamen. Und ich glaubte nicht an Wunder.

* * *

**Oh Mann, das war wirklich sehr lange jetzt! Ich hatte eine Schreibkrise, ich wusste einfach nicht weiter. Aber ein bisschen Gedanken zu dem Plot machen, hat mir geholfen. Bald kommt die Story richtig in Schwung, der Amethyst muss ja noch eine Rolle spielen... Ich hoffe, jemand liest dies hier überhaupt noch, nach so langer Zeit.**

**Vielen Danke jedenfalls an meine Beta LittleWhisper und an alle Reviewer: gugi28, Amunet, hatschigama, Alraune und Morne! Ihr spornt mich an! °ggg°**


	12. Richtige Entscheidung?

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Die richtige Entscheidung?

Stille hatte sich im Schlafsaal ausgebreitet. Blaise blätterte in seinem Tagebuch und Theo war wahrscheinlich ebenso wie ich in seiner Gedankenwelt. Ironie des Schicksals, dass die beiden, wegen denen wir litten, zusammen glücklich waren.

Autsch, alleine schon der Gedanke an Potter... automatisch fasste ich in meine Umhangstasche und holte den Stein heraus. Hieß es nicht in dem Text, den ich gefunden hatte, er beruhigte die Nerven? Er war mir schon eine große Hilfe, wenn mir alles über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. Alleine, wenn meine Hand die kalte Masse mit den feinen Kanten umschloss, spürte ich eine Besserung. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur Einbildung.

Ich stand auf und kramte in meiner Tasche nach der Notiz. Sobald ich sie hatte, ließ ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen, aber Blaise' Neugierde war geweckt. Er ließ sogar von seinem Tagebuch ab.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er.

„Kann dir doch egal sein, ich weiß ja auch nicht, was in deinem Tagebuch steht", gab ich zurück und wusste sofort, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Ich durfte sein Tagebuch doch nicht Tagebuch nennen.

Und richtig. „Es ist mein Notizbuch, und ich sage dir gerne, was darin steht."

Er erhob sich und kam samt Buch zu meinem Bett. Ich rückte ein Stück weg. Was, wenn er den Stein sah und ihn mir klauen wollte?

„Also, das fing alles mit Pansy an. Die hat mit Alice immer über ein Geheimnis geplappert, was ich natürlich rauskriegen wollte. Deswegen beschloss ich, verdächtige Kommentare oder Sachen, Beobachtungen halt, aufzuschreiben. Ich kam nicht dahinter, und sie wollte es mir auch nicht sagen. Dann hat sie mir ihren Verdacht wegen deiner Homosexualität erzählt, und da ich bei der Geheimnissache nicht weiterkam, hab ich dich beobachtet."

Ich drückte meine Wirbelsäule durch und starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

Blaise grinste. „Ja, Draco. Schnell habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr du auf Potter anspringst, und wenigstens dabei hatte ich Recht, ne?"

„Das gibt dir noch lange kein Recht –"

„Sch! Potter wollte ich auch beobachten, hab sogar angefangen, aber dann hatte ich Stress mit Alice und wurde etwas abgelenkt... Trotzdem passt sein von dir beschriebenes Verhalten nicht zu meinen anfänglichen Beobachtungen. Also, ich zeig dir, was ich über ihn aufgeschrieben habe, wenn du mir zeigst, was du da hast!"

Blaise sah mich herausfordernd an. Als würde ich darauf einsteigen. Potter war mir doch egal. Und es war mir egal, was er irgendwann in grauer Vorzeit getan oder gesagt hatte. Ich wusste schließlich, was er heute zu mir gesagt hatte, das reichte.

„Gib schon her", sagte ich und entriss Blaise das Buch. Gleichzeitig gab ich ihm meine Notiz, den Stein behielt ich aber. Um den ging es schließlich nicht.

Ich spürte Blaise Grinsen, aber ich sah ihn nicht an, sondern durchblätterte sein Buch. Es fing mit Sachen über Pansy an, und auf eine Seite hatte er fett geschrieben: ‚Pansy hat es freiwillig gesagt, nur so ein dummer Mädchenclub.' Ich erinnerte mich daran. Was hatten sie nur alle mit ihren Clubs?

Weiter ging es, der Teil, der jetzt kam, war schon fesselnder.

Was? Ich hatte Potter nie angestarrt, das musste eine Missinterpretation von Blaise sein. Und ich war auch nicht jedes Mal auf Hundertachtzig gewesen, nur wenn sein Name fiel!

„Blaise, du hast hier voll den Schmarrn reingeschrieben", sagte ich. „Und wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich Jungs hübsch finde?"

„Als Pansy dich ausgequetscht hat... sie kam zu mir und hat sich ausgeheult...", murmelte Blaise, abwesend auf meinen Zettel starrend. Ich überlegte angestrengt.

„Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass manche hübscher als Millicent sind", fiel mir dann ein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich keine Antwort erwarten konnte. Ich las weiter. Eigentlich stand dort nur über Potter, dass er einmal gesagt hatte, er würde gerne die Feindschaft mit mir beenden. Wirklich aufschlussreich.

„Draco... hast du so einen Stein?"

Ich nickte und hielt ihn kurz hoch.

„Und hast du schon ‚Fähigkeiten zur Verwirklichung deiner Träume' entwickelt?" Er legte das Blatt auf mein Bett.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?"

„Na ja, du bist Zwilling im Sternzeichen, das ist ein Luftzeichen."

„Alles Quatsch, Blaise. Was meinst du, warum ich bei der Astrologieprüfung nur ein A bekommen habe?"

„Nur, weil du es nicht kannst, heißt das nicht, dass es Quatsch ist", meinte Blaise. Er entzog mir sein Buch, obwohl ich noch gerne etwas länger darin geblättert hätte, und ging zu seinem Bett. „Wie kommst du an so einen wertvollen Stein?"

„War in der Nähe vom Verbotenen Wald vergraben."

„Aha. Und wie kam er dahin?"

„Was weiß ich! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er einer dieser Zwölf ist, aber er ist wirklich beruhigend für meine Nerven. Also behalte ich ihn, so einfach."

Ich faltete die Notiz und legte sie auf meinen Nachttisch, den Stein blickte ich an. Er war wirklich schön geschliffen, wie eine Träne, nur an den Seiten abgeflacht.

„Machst du dir denn gar keine Gedanken dazu? Wenn er ein Mala- Stein ist, dann ist er äußerst wertvoll. Wie kam er nach Hogwarts? Der wird jawohl nicht seit Anbeginn der Zeit da liegen. Andererseits sollte er beim ‚besseren Verständnis von anderen Menschen helfen', und da ich bei dir kein Zeichen davon entdecke, ist es wahrscheinlich doch kein Mala- Stein."

„Letzten Sonntag", kam es leise aus Theos Bett. Ich sah zu ihm, er schlief nicht? Er war so lange ruhig gewesen.

„Was war letzten Sonntag?", fragte Blaise. Erleichtert darüber, dass Theo ihn jetzt mit zulabern würde, legte ich mich zurück und blickte den Baldachin an. Grün. Eine schreckliche Farbe.

„Da hat Draco gesagt, wir sollen darüber nachdenken, wie Elaine sich wohl fühlt", sagte Theo.

„Stimmt, da hab ich mich sehr gewundert..."

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah die beiden an. Hatten sie jetzt ganz den Verstand verloren? Blaise sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Mal was anderes, gestern in der Bibliothek...", fing ich an, um abzulenken. Und ich wollte ihre Meinung hören. „Da hat Raven mich geküsst."

Theo setzte sich auf. „Was, Cliff Raven?"

„Ja."

„Dich geküsst?", fragte Blaise. „Sicher, dass es nicht ein Versehen war?"

„Zabini, ich merke doch, wenn mich jemand küsst! Danach ist er abgehauen."

„Ja, und weiter?", fragte Theo.

„Was weiter? Ich hab ihn heut nicht gesehen."

„Hast du ihm nicht nachgesetzt, um ihn zu töten?", fragte Blaise stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, der arme Junge kann doch auch nichts dazu, dass ich so umwerfend bin."

„Draco? Was, wenn er ne Beziehung will?"

„Nie im Leben! Der hat das nur gemacht, um mich zu verarschen. Der kriegt noch sein Fett weg, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie, wann und wo."

„Na dann", waren Blaise' weisen Worte.

Ich traf Raven auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht, wahrscheinlich ging er mir aus dem Weg. Sollte mir nur recht sein. Ich war selber damit beschäftigt, jemanden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und Potter ging mir genauso aus dem Weg, wie ich ihm. Der Zug war abgefahren, bla, bla. Welcher Zug überhaupt? Und bedeutete das jetzt, dass wir nie wieder miteinander redeten? Das konnte er mir doch nicht antun!

Am Mittwoch kam Theo abends wutentbrannt aus der Bibliothek zurück. Aus allem, was ich raushören konnte, hatte er einen Streit mit dem Schlammblut gehabt. Warum redete er auch mit ihr, selber schuld. Ich vermute mal, er hatte seine Wut wegen Elaine an ihr ausgelassen.

Allerdings wurmte es mich sehr, als am Freitag dann die Woche um war und ich im Rückblick sagen konnte, dass Potter und ich nur am Montag miteinander gesprochen hatte. Danach nicht mehr. So wenig wie noch nie.

Schlecht gelaunt bis auf die Knochen saß ich am Samstag neben Theo in der Bibliothek und hoffte, Potter würde vielleicht kommen. Aber andererseits wollte ich nicht, dass er kam, denn ich wusste, ich konnte mich nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten. Ich würde auf jeden Fall etwas sagen.

„Oh, da ist Hermine", sagte Theo plötzlich und sprang auf. Hermine, wer war denn bitte schön Hermine? Seine neue Freundin? So schnell? Hatte ich etwas verpasst?

Verwirrt blickte ich ihm hinterher, kam aber nicht hinter das Geheimnis, da das Schlammblut ihn aufhielt. Komisch, warum setzte er sich zu ihr an den Tisch, wenn er sich noch vorkurzem mit ihr gestritten hatte? Vielleicht verwechselte ich sie ja auch, ich hatte keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Denn Potter spazierte gerade in die Bibliothek hinein, ging zu Madam Pince und gab ihr entliehene Bücher zurück. Danach ging er die Tischreihen entlang, schloss dabei seine Tasche und sah mich so nicht.

Dann war er zwischen den Regalen verschwunden. Ich warf einen Blick auf Theo, der mit dem Schlammblut redete. Noch nie war mir etwas so egal gewesen. Sollte ich hinter Potter her, oder nicht? Aber was sollte ich schon sagen, erst recht nach Montag? Ihn anzuschnauzen wäre nicht so gut gekommen.

Aber zu wissen, dass er da irgendwo rumlief und dabei still auf meinem Platz sitzen bleiben, konnte ich nicht.

Ich lief zu den Reihen, zwischen denen er verschwunden war und sah mich um. Niemand da. Mein Herz klopfte in meiner Brust, warum hatte ich es vorher nie so intensiv gespürt? Ich ging langsam weiter und tat, als las ich die Buchrücken. Aber alles, was ich machte, war durch das Regal in den nächsten Gang zu spähen. Meter für Meter, und ich sah kein Lebenszeichen von Potter. Zum Glück. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich sagen sollte.

Aber er musste hier irgendwo sein. Ach, konnte mir doch egal sein. Ich zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, um nicht mit leeren Händen durch die Bibliothek laufen zu müssen. Doch bevor ich mich abwenden konnte, war ich schon erstarrt. Auf der anderen Seite war im selben Moment ein Buch herausgezogen worden, und ich sah Potter an.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Potter", sagte ich, es war eher eine Feststellung. Ich musste mich davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht träumte.

„Malfoy, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

„Ich kann nicht", sagte ich, und wunderte mich, was ich da von mir gab. Es passte so gar nicht zu mir.

Potter schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, mied meinen Blick und war dann verschwunden. Noch ein, zwei Sekunden stand ich reglos da. War das jetzt real gewesen? Warum war er so schnell verschwunden? Doch es war vermutlich besser so, irgendwann hätte der Zauber seiner Augen oder welcher Zauber von ihm auch immer ausging, mich losgelassen und ich hätte wieder gemeine Sachen gesagt.

Theo saß immer noch bei dem Schlammblut. Nachdem ich das festgestellt hatte, lief ich ohne Umschweife aus der Bibliothek. Das Buch lieh ich mir aus, es hieß ‚_Liebe deinen Nächsten'_. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde ich es zurückbringen, ich hatte im Moment andere Probleme mit meinen Nächsten. Sie zu lieben brachte mich nicht weiter.

Er wollte, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse. Einfach so, nach den ganzen Jahren. Wie sollte das denn gehen, merkte er denn nicht, dass ich schon längst von ihm abhängig war? Warum quälte er mich so, oder ich mich selber, mit meinen Gedanken über ihn? Gab es denn nichts, was ich tun konnte, damit das aufhörte?

Mein Vorhaben, mir einen Freund anzuschaffen, hatte sich ins Nichts aufgelöst, nachdem ich gemerkt hatte, wie ekelhaft es war, jemand anderes zu küssen. Also wenn ich nun als alte Jungfer sterben würde, war das auch Potters Schuld. Dabei wusste ich noch nicht einmal, wie es sich anfühlte, ihn zu küssen... bestimmt himmlisch...

Im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum lief ein Erstklässler in mich hinein, oder ich in ihn, unwichtige Details. Jedenfalls erkannte ich sofort Josh Bradfort und hielt ihm am Kragen fest, während ich überlegte, welche Strafarbeit ich ihm aufbrummen konnte. Ja sicher, bis jetzt war er immer erträglich gewesen, aber ich hatte nun mal schlechte Laune.

„Willst du gerne einen Aufsatz verfassen?", fragte ich gereizt. Er wimmerte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du denn gar keinen Funken Selbstbewusstsein?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich seufzte und lockerte meinen Griff ein wenig.

„Dann eben nicht. Aber pass demnächst auf, wo du hinläufst."

„Danke, Sir." Josh schaute mich mit großen Augen an und verkrümelte sich.

Oben warf ich das nutzlose Buch auf mein Bett und setzte mich selber darauf, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ich atmete erst einmal tief durch. Verdammter Potter. Einen kurzen Blick zur Tür später langte ich unter mein Kissen nach dem kleinen Buch in dem gelben Umschlag, dass ich aus der Buchhandlung hatte mitgehen lassen. Die glücklichen männlichen Paare darin grinsten mich an, verspotteten mich. In einem Anflug von Jähzorn zerriss ich es, warf die beiden Hälften auf den Boden.

Dann holte ich meinen Stein hervor, betrachtete ihn kurz und warf auch ihn auf den Boden. Was nützte er mir schon? Nichts und niemand konnte mir helfen, ich war verloren. Für immer und ewig einem Arsch, der mich nicht einmal annähernd verstand, verfallen. Der nichts von mir wollte. Der mich hasste.

Ich warf mich längs auf mein Bett, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und schluchzte. Ja, ich gebe es zu, so sehr verzehrte sich alles in mir nach ihm. Das Wissen, dass meine Sehnsucht unerfüllt bleiben würde, mehr noch, dass er nie wieder mit mir reden würde, machte mich fertig. Der Tod meines Vaters im letzten Jahr hatte mich mitgenommen, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir einmal wegen Potter so mies gehen würde. Dass ich mir wegen ihm sogar noch verlorener vorkam. Und man stelle sich vor, Draco Malfoy fühlte sich verloren?

Ich hörte Schritte und das Rascheln von Bettzeug. Mein Atem stockte automatisch, ich wollte nicht so angreifbar erwischt werden. Doch es drangen keine weiteren Geräusche an mein Ohr, also hob ich den Kopf. Blaise lag auf seinem Bett, die Augen mit merkwürdig leeren Ausdruck nach oben gerichtet.

Was war passiert, dass er mich und mein Chaos hier für nicht beachtenswert hielt?

Ich wischte mir übers Gesicht und ging zu seinem Bett. Erst, als ich mich zu ihm setzte, blickte er mich an.

„Es ist aus, Draco", sagte er.

„Es hat nie begonnen, Blaise", antwortete ich. Er blickte kurz verwundert und quälte sich dann ein Lächeln ab.

„Mit mir und Alice, meine ich."

„Oh... tut mir leid."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte, es wird ewig halten. Willst du wissen, was der Grund für die Trennung war? Raven. Sie sagt, sie mag ihn viel lieber und er liebt sie auch."

„Wie bitte?"

Ich versteifte mich. Hatte ich dem nicht klar gemacht, dass er sich von Alice fernhalten sollte? Und wenn er sie liebte, warum hatte er mich dann geküsst? Obwohl... dass er mich nicht liebte, hatte ich mir schon gedacht.

„Dem werd ich's zeigen", murmelte ich und wollte aufstehen. Doch Blaise hielt meinen Arm fest und zog mich zurück aufs Bett.

„Sag mal, was ist denn bei dir vorgefallen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas vorgefallen ist?"

„Draco, deine Augen sind rot, und das waren sie zum letzten Mal vorheriges Jahr, und da auch nur morgens nach dem Aufstehen."

Automatisch strich ich mit einer Hand über meine Augen. „Es war... nichts wichtiges."

„Potter?"

Ich atmete tief ein. War ich so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du mir ein Nein abkaufst?"

„Unter Null."

Ich nickte und erzählte ihm mit knappen Worten unser Zusammentreffen. Blaise seufzte.

„Zu mir ist er leider auch mehr als sonst zugeknöpft... So ein Mist." Den letzten Satz sprach er leise, wie zu sich selbst.

„Du hast doch eigene Probleme. Potter ist eben unverbesserlich, irgendwann werd ich über ihn hinweg kommen", sagte ich und wusste, dass dies noch eine sehr lange Zeit dauern würde.

Jetzt musste ich mir erst einmal Raven vorknöpfen und steuerte deswegen die Tür an. Wo waren eigentlich Greg und Vince, sie hingen viel zu oft mit anderen Leuten herum. Nicht, dass Vince sich noch mit diesem Raven angefreundet hatte. Nein, so was würde er nie tun. Immerhin flog dieses Mädchen aus dem Club, auf das Vince flog, auf Raven. Oh Mann, war das nicht Alice' Schwester? Wenn da mal kein Streit im Hause Coogan anstand.

Ich lief zur Treppe nach unten. Leider hatte Raven in letzter Zeit das Talent entwickelt, unsichtbar zu werden. Vielleicht hatte er auch Potters Tarnumhang gestohlen. Jedenfalls hatte ich keine Lust, ihn groß zu suchen, sondern setzte mich einfach zu Vince und Theo. Theo las in seinem Zaubertrankbuch.

„Das Mädchen, mit dem du in der Bibliothek geredet hast, hatte schockierende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schlammblut", begrüßte ich ihn. Vince sah nur kurz von seinen Notizen auf, Theo gar nicht.

„Es war das Schlammblut", sagte er schlicht und ergreifend.

„Was hast du gesagt, ich habe wohl was mit den Ohren."

Ich rieb mein rechtes Ohr. Jetzt sah Theo doch auf.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Sie ist gut in der Schule und kann mir beim Lernen helfen. Guck nicht so, ich setze meine Zukunft bestimmt nicht aufs Spiel, nur weil sie das Pech hat, Muggel als Eltern zu haben."

„Aber..."

„Nichts da! Wenn ich ein Ziel habe, erreiche ich das auch, und ich will nun mal Zaubertranklehrer werden."

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass er sein Ziel ‚Elaine' nicht erreicht hatte, aber ich war klug genug, den Mund zu halten. Außerdem, seit wann war er so bestimmend? Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass Vince sich mit dem Wiesel anfreundete, dann wäre es offiziell: ganz Slytherin war verrückt geworden.

Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich ruhig sein. Immerhin hatte ich nicht gerade normale Gefühle für einen Gryffindor.

Vince' Seufzen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass es nicht noch immer Barbie war. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und schaute auf, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir im Club noch machen könnten. Wir treffen uns nicht oft. Raven fehlt immer und Barbie..."

Ich schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. „War eh ne bescheuerte Idee."

Pansy ließ sich in den Lehnstuhl gegenüber von mir sinken und strahlte mich an.

„Was grinst du so?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste weiter. „Tue ich doch gar nicht."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Konnte mir egal sein, was das Weib so beschäftigte. Ich stand auf und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal, um aufzuräumen, bevor noch jemand etwas entdecken oder klauen konnte. Es war ja nicht so, als würde ich mein Büchlein nicht mehr brauchen. Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, mir von Potter mein Sexualleben verderben zu lassen. Zumindest nicht in Hinblick auf mein ganzes Leben.

In den ersten Tagen der darauffolgenden Woche versuchte ich ehrlich, Harry zu ignorieren. Doch mit jedem Mal, an dem ich ihn sah und nicht anschnauzte, wurde ich aggressiver. Ich konnte meine Wut doch nicht in mich hineinfressen, das war ungesund! Außerdem hatte Potter mir keine Vorschriften zu machen Also beschloss ich in der Nacht auf Mittwoch, ihn ab sofort nicht mehr zu verschonen.

Es war fast zu leicht, wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren und ihm hier und da einen Spruch zu drücken. Leider war er davon gar nicht begeistert. Er ignorierte mich, so gut er es konnte.

Aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern, mich unheimlich mies zu fühlen. Jedes Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, ich tat etwas Falsches, und ich sollte mich lieber in seine Arme werfen und ihn abknutschen.

Blaise war keine große Hilfe, er trauerte Alice hinterher. Dieses Weib war daran Schuld, dass er sich nicht mehr vordergründig für meine Probleme, sondern für seine eigenen interessierte. Merkwürdigerweise sah ich sie nie mit Raven rumlaufen, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte Raven eh den Trick raus, aus meinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. Wie schaffte er das bloß? Warum küsste er mich erst, nur, um mir danach aus dem Weg zu gehen? Ich meine, wenn er sich wenigstens darüber lustig gemacht hätte, aber so... keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf ablief.

Theo setzte seine Treffen mit dem Schlammblut doch tatsächlich fort. Jeden Samstag traf er sich mit ihr in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen. Ich fand das überhaupt nicht gut und ließ ihn das auch wissen. Ein wenig Anstand sollten die Slytherins doch behalten, und sich mit Schlammblütern abzugeben, half nicht gerade dabei.

Vince und Greg waren in diesen Tagen auch komisch drauf. Vince wurde zusehends deprimierter, ob das nun an Barbie, an seinem Club oder an seiner Diät (ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er sie aufgegeben hatte. Nach dem, was ich am Essenstisch beobachtete: Ja) lag, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass Greg ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht hatte und selbst über meine blödesten Scherze lachte.

Und dann war da noch Pansy. Sie verhielt sich außergewöhnlich ruhig, und ich fragte mich, ob das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Denn wie mir auffiel, war sie noch nicht zu mir zurückgekrochen gekommen, so dass ich sie abweisen konnte. Wurde es dafür nicht langsam mal Zeit?

Der November ging, der Dezember und damit die dunklen, nasskalten und windigen Tage kamen. Trotzdem wurde wir in den Pausen gezwungen, auf dem Hof zu stehen und uns den Arsch abzufrieren. Ich hatte ja zwei Wärmepolster, sozusagen, denn ich wies Vince und Greg an, sich so um mich zu stellen, dass wenigstens der eisige Wind mir nichts anhaben konnte. Blöd dabei war nur, dass ich nicht mehr sehen konnte, was um uns herum geschah und somit sicher die eine oder andere Gelegenheit verpasste, Potter eine runterzuwürgen (oder auch nur zu beobachten).

Auch der Dezember schritt fort und Blaise' Geburtstag näherte sich. Ich tat mein Bestes, um ihm Alice auszureden und ihn wieder lebensfroh zu machen.

„Kopf hoch, du wirst noch ein paar Trennungen durchmachen, und keine Angst, du wirst sie alle überleben", waren meine Worte. Er sah mich gekränkt an und schlich nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Doch irgendwann besserte sich seine Laune und ich sah ihn wieder mit seinem Tage-, äh, seinem Notizbuch auf dem Bett sitzen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass er sich auf den Weg der Besserung begeben hatte.

Leider konnte ich nicht dasselbe von mir behaupten. Nach außen hin wirkte ich zwar gefasst und spottete jedes Mal über Harry, wenn ich ihn sah, aber in mir drin tobte ein Orkan. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment die Kontrolle zu verlieren und etwas unsagbar Dummes zu tun. Wie zum Beispiel ihn in eine dunkle Ecke zu zerren und dort... sagen wir es mal so, ich würde ihn bestimmt nicht verprügeln.

Und eines Tages verlor ich wirklich die Kontrolle. Oder vielmehr er, denn ich hatte mich eigentlich wie immer verhalten. Wir kamen aus dem Zaubertränkekerker, nach dem Unterricht. Er lief vor mir, von seinen Freunden keine Spur. Wer hätte sich die Gelegenheit schon entgehen lassen?

„Na, Potty, hast du endlich bemerkt, dass deine beschränkten Freunde keine Elternersatz sein können?", fragte ich, ehrlich interessiert.

Er fuhr sofort herum und kam auf mich zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte mir richtig Angst, ich wich zurück. Blaise versuchte noch, ihn durch irgendwelche Worte aufzuhalten, doch wann hatte Harry Potter sich jemals aufhalten lassen? Jedenfalls warf er mich gegen die Wand und hielt mich dagegen gedrückt.

„Halt endlich deine vorlaute Klappe, Malfoy, wann kapierst du es endlich?"

Ich schluckte, reden konnte ich im Moment nicht. Er war mir viel zu nahe, als das ich noch klar denken konnte. Meine Hand legte sich automatisch auf seine, die mich am Kragen hielt und befühlte seine kühle Haut.

„Lass los", sagte ich, nur um irgendwas zu sagen. Er starrte mich wütend an und schüttelte mich ein wenig. Ob er wohl mein Herz spürte, das ihm heftig entgegen schlug?

Ich tippte auf nein, denn im nächsten Moment boxte er mich gegen die Schulter und ließ mich dann los. Ich sackte ein wenig zusammen, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Schmerz verspürte ich nicht, doch ich musste mich erst einmal sammeln.

Jemand griff mir unter den Arm und zog mich hoch.

„Er hat Recht, Draco, du übertreibst ein bisschen", sagte Blaise' Stimme. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht anders, das weißt du doch", antwortete ich.

Ich entzog mich ihm und klopfte meinen Umhang sauber. Langsam merkte ich doch einen leichten Schmerz in der rechten Schulter, aber der war nicht weiter schlimm. Er war ein Zeichen dafür, dass Harry mich berührt hatte.

„Wo ist er hin?", fragte ich.

„Schon weg. Wo willst du hin, Draco, wir haben jetzt Zauberkunst!"

Ich war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe und drehte mich nicht um, als ich antwortete. „Denkst du, das lasse ich auf mir sitzen?"

„Draco, sei doch bitte einmal vernünftig!", rief Blaise, aber dann fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und ich stand in der Eingangshalle. Potter war schon auf der Marmortreppe. Ich rief ihn, wobei ich ihm nachsetzte. Ein paar Stufen unter ihm blieb ich stehen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast mich geschlagen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Weil du mich ja noch nie geschlagen hast, Malfoy."

„Hab ich nicht, wenn, dann habe ich dich verflucht."

Potter kniff die Augen zusammen. „Komm auf den Punkt, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Was, welchen Punkt? Ich stand hier nur, um ein bisschen mit ihm zu reden, merkte er das denn nicht? Warum war er bloß so blind? Na ja, wahrscheinlich war es besser, dass er es nicht wusste.

„Vergiss es, Potter, dafür ist meine Zeit zu kostbar", sagte ich und drehte mich um.

„Wofür genau?", fragte er. Ich drehte mich wieder zurück.

„Um sie mit dir zu verplempern."

Ich bezweifelte, dass ihn diese Antwort vor Freude in die Luft springen lassen würde. Und richtig, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Dann lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe", stieß er aus, drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hoch. Ich zog erst einmal tief Luft ein. Ganz toll gemacht, Draco, jetzt wird er noch weniger mit dir reden.

Ich wog kurz meine Möglichkeiten ab, dann lief ihm hinterher. Auf dem Treppenansatz angekommen, sah ich ihn zwischen anderen Schülern verschwinden. Jetzt galt es, schnell zu sein, bevor er auf das Wiesel und das Schlammblut traf.

Ich rannte los und nahm dabei keine Rücksicht auf mir im Weg stehende Schüler. Da, Potter lief in ein Klassenzimmer. Bald war ich dort angekommen, stieß die Tür auf und ging hinein.

„Ha-", fing ich an, und unterbrach mich dann. Dort saß er, gegenüber von seiner Elaine. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, musterte beide kurz und ging wieder hinaus. Dazu musste ich doch nichts mehr sagen, oder? Wenigstens hatte ich sie nicht beim Knutschen erwischt. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich, als hätte mir jemand hart ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich lief ihm hinterher, und dann so was!

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand neben der Tür, weil meine Knie mich nicht mehr tragen wollten, schloss kurz die Augen und zwang mich zum Atmen. Hoffentlich achtete niemand auf mich, im Moment hatte ich keine Kontrolle über meine Gesichtszüge. Das Leben war doch nicht fair... ich musste Potter aus meinen Gedanken verbannen... ich musste einfach.

Potter stolperte aus dem Zimmer und sah sich um. Ich strich mir übers Gesicht, stieß mich von der Wand ab und räusperte mich. Er fuhr herum.

„Malfoy!"

„Ja, richtig erkannt, Potter." Aus meiner Stimme hörte man nicht meine Enttäuschung heraus, zum Glück. Potter sah mich leicht verwundert an.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Nichts weiter, Potter, geh wieder zu deiner kleinen Freundin zurück, sicher fühlt sie sich schon einsam ohne ihren Held."

Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch er überhörte meinen Spott einfach.

„Es muss doch wichtig sein", sagte er. Er war einfach zu neugierig, beinahe konnte ich mich schon darüber amüsieren. Beinahe.

„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht", lenkte ich gekonnt ab. Er stand einfach nur da und sah mich an.

„Pass auf, Potter. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du gewonnen hast. Von jetzt an lasse ich dich in Ruhe, das ist es doch, was du willst. Ich tue so, als wärst du Luft, dass ist leichter für uns beide."

Er nickte langsam. Ich wandte mich endgültig ab, war ja nicht mit anzusehen, wie erleichtert er über meine Aussage war. Außerdem fühlte ich ein beißendes Gefühl in meiner Brust, dass sich langsam aber sicher den Weg in meine Augen bahnte und sie wässrig machte. Das war's dann wohl. Ende und aus. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was ich da eben verkündet hatte.

* * *

**Oh Mann! Danke für eure Reviews, Amunet, Alraune, SweetVanilla, Juliet, gugi28, catha, Morne, tsu-chan, zissy, Momixis und Justine-chan! Mehr, als ich jemand zu träumen gewagt habe! Hier ist direkt die Belohnung, das nächste Kapitel, war es diesmal nicht schnell? UND: Ich schreibe sogar schon am nächsten. °Stolz sei°**

**Vielen Dank auch an meine süße Beta-leserin, LittleWhisper! Deine Kommentare sind zu geil! °ggg°**


	13. Rendezvous im Pokalzimmer

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Rendezvous im Pokalzimmer

An diesem Tag ging ich nicht mehr in den Unterricht. Ja, auch ich hatte manchmal schlechte Tage, und dieser war definitiv einer. Wenn nicht sogar der schlimmste meines Lebens. Die ganze Zeit musste ich mit der Tatsache kämpfen, dass ich nie mehr mit Harry reden durfte. Das würde so verdammt schwer werden. Und ich hatte es mir auch noch selber eingebrockt.

Einen Moment, sagte ich, es würde schwer werden? Ich verbessere mich, es würde sehr, sehr schmerzhaft werden. Wenn ich ihn nur sah, war ich ja sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, wollte zu ihm und mit ihm reden. Ihn berühren, ihn küssen und im Arm halten.

Obwohl ich meine schlechte Laune, die dadurch begründet war, dass ich eben dies nicht durfte, an Blaise ausließ, ging es diesem besser. Auch Theo war unerklärlich fröhlich. Oder kam mir das nur so vor, weil es mir selber mies ging? Auf jeden Fall blieb ich ihn diesen Tagen lieber in Vince und Gregs Gesellschaft, sie schauten beide miesepetrig aus der Wäsche und stellten nicht allzu viele Fragen.

Mir war aufgefallen, dass Vince' Club sich im Sand verlaufen hatte, vielleicht kam daher seine schlecht Laune. Und Greg... der war mir schon seit Wochen ein Rätsel. Normalerweise war Pansy ja für seine Gefühlsschwankungen zuständig.

Die hielt sich auch von mir fern. Schon komisch, früher lief sie jeden Tag hinter mir her, so dass es mir schon unangenehm war, und jetzt... nichts mehr. Ab und an trafen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, redeten aber nur oberflächlich miteinander. Wie schnell sich die Zeiten ändern konnten.

Dann kam Blaise' Geburtstag. Ich schenkte ihm ein neues Notizbuch, dass ich in Hogsmeade erstanden hatte. Es war Pot- äh, Slytherin- Grün. Ich wusste nur noch nicht, was ich ihm zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Warum hatte er auch kurz davor Geburtstag?

Er grinste mich an, nachdem er es ausgepackt hatte. „Woher wusstest du, dass mein Altes bald voll ist?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Intuition", sagte ich, obwohl mein Kauf ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen war. In diesem Jahr verband ich mit Blaise eindeutig Tagebücher. Man sollte meinen, er wäre schwul.

Theo kicherte in seiner Ecke (sofern es in einem Sitzkreis im Gemeinschaftsraum Ecken gab). In letzter Zeit tat er das öfter ohne Grund. Und diesmal hatte er wirklich keinen Grund.

Plötzlich kam Alice zu unserem Kreis, in dem noch Vince, Greg und Pansy saßen. Bei den letzten beiden war mir etwas aufgefallen, und das konnte keine Einbildung sein: Sie vermieden es, sich anzusehen. Bahnte sich da etwa was an?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Blaise", sagte Alice und gab ihm ein Päckchen und einen Wangenkuss. Blaise bedankte sich und sie verschwand wieder. Ich beobachtete ihn, als er das Geschenk auspackte. Er schien wirklich über sie hinweg zu sein. Jedenfalls war er nicht aufgeregter als sonst, höchstens ein bisschen verwundert. Er grinste und hielt einen silbernen Kuli hoch.

„Du und Alice, Draco, ihr ergänzt euch", sagte er.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig", meinte ich.

Wir saßen noch lange in der Runde, bis Theo irgendwann aufstand.

„So, wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet!", sagte er und setzte zum Gehen an.

„Stop, nicht so schnell, Freundchen", rief ich. Er blieb stehen und sah mich an.

„Wohin willst du? Hast du eine neue Freundin?" Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an das erste Schuljahr, als er sich immer weggeschlichen hatte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Damals war es Elaine gewesen.

„Nein, nein, ich treffe mich am Wochenende doch immer mit Hermine in der Bibliothek", sagte er. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt diesmal meinen Mund. _Das_ konnte jawohl kaum der Grund für seine Fröhlichkeit sein. Und wenn doch, dann gnade ihm – welchen Gott er auch immer anbetete.

„An meinem Geburtstag willst du lernen?", empörte Blaise sich. Theo sah sich unbehaglich um.

„Also, die Verabredung steht schon... es ging wirklich nicht anders", sagte er entschuldigend. Blaise grummelte.

„Na gut, aber mach nicht so lange!"

Theo nickte, klatschte in die Hände und war weg.

Blaise seufzte und lehnte sich im Lehnstuhl zurück. „Noch Montag, und dann sind Ferien", sagte er.

Ferien, die hatte ich bis jetzt auch meisterhaft verdrängt. Aber es war gut, wenn ich Harry knapp zwei Wochen lang nicht sah. Vielleicht würde ich ihn dann vergessen können.

„Fahrt ihr alle nach Hause?", fragte Pansy in die Runde. Ich nickte, Blaise, Vince und Greg auch.

„Du nicht?", fragte ich. Pansy sah mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht heiß darauf, aber wenn niemand hier bleibt, dann fahr ich wohl."

Pansy war ein Einzelkind, so wie ich. Nur sie hatte noch beide Elternteile, die sich jedoch nicht immer einig waren. Ich weiß das, weil sie mir früher ellenlange Briefe geschrieben hatte (na ja, ich hatte nicht alle gelesen), und in manchen flehte sie mich an, dass sie doch ein paar Tage in Malfoy Manor verbringen durfte. Einmal wusste ich keine Ausrede, und sie kam und wir... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne daran zurück. Ich weiß nur noch, dass die Küche unter Wasser gestanden, meine Mutter fast einen Herzkasper hatte und eine Hauselfe, die später spurlos verschwand, die ganze Zeit aufgeregt um uns rumgewuselt war und noch mehr Chaos gestiftet hatte. Das war in den Sommerferien Ende des ersten Jahres gewesen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirst es schon überleben."

„Natürlich werde ich es _überleben_, Draco", sagte sie spitz. Ich sah sie an. Was war denn jetzt los? Die anderen sahen sie auch leicht verwundert an, und als sie es bemerkte, rollte sie mit den Augen und stand auf.

„Ich muss jetzt auch los, wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Und wieder waren wir einer weniger. Blaise und ich sahen uns an, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Habt ihr auch Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit mir zu feiern? Nur zu, tut euch keinen Zwang an", sagte er zu mir, Vince und Greg. Wir jedoch schüttelten die Köpfe. Als würden wir in den nächsten Tagen einen wütenden und deprimierten Blaise ertragen wollen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief nach meinen Maßstäben ganz okay. Erneut legten Vince und Greg eine Pause in ihrer Diät ein (natürlich nur für den armen und sonst missgelaunten Blaise), futterten wie wild Kuchen und Törtchen. Ich zwang mir auch eins runter, aber schon seit geraumer Zeit ging es mit meinem Appetit immer weiter abwärts. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass es an Harry lag. Er machte mich krank.

Am nächsten Tag rannte Theo schon wieder in die Bibliothek, und das, obwohl die Ferien bald anfangen würden. In mir keimte ein Verdacht auf, und da ich nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss ich, ihn zu bespitzeln.

Das war nicht sehr schwer. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch und beobachtete ihn und das Schlammblut ungesehen. Sie blätterten in Büchern, schrieben auf Pergamentblätter und unterhielten sich. Anscheinend lernten sie wirklich.

So kam ich nicht weiter, Plan B musste in Kraft treten. Ich stand auf, nahm im Gehen einen dicken Wälzer aus dem Regal und ließ es dann vor Schlammbluts Nase auf den Tisch fallen. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Ich lachte auf.

„So schreckhaft? Hast wohl gedacht, dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen, was? Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, Potter hat den dunklen Lord ausgeschaltet."

Sie stand, noch immer zitternd, auf, aber Theo kam ihr zuvor. Er sprang in die Luft.

„Malfoy, was soll denn das! Wir wollen hier lernen, und du machst so einen Aufstand!"

Ich nahm ihn ins Auge. In diesem Moment erinnerte er mich doch sehr an Potter, mit seinen strubbeligen dunklen Haaren und die Art, wie er das Schlammblut verteidigte. Allerdings an den Potter, den ich hasste.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Nott", sagte ich. Er sah beunruhigt auf Granger, die aussah, als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen. Das sollte sie mal lieber unterlassen, noch hatte ich sie nicht beleidigt. Das konnte sich aber ändern, sobald sie den Mund aufmachen würde.

Theo wusste das, deswegen kapitulierte er und ging nach draußen. Ich ging ihm hinterher. Vor der Bibliothek stellten wir uns an eins der Gotikfenster in dem breiten Gang voller beschäftigter Schüler.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, Draco?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Hast du was mit dem Schlammblut?"

Theo sah mich verduzt an, dann lachte er. „Deswegen machst du dich so zum Affen? Oh Mann... Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich liebe Elaine, schon vergessen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bei dir kann man ja nie wissen."

„Bei ihr ist das etwas anderes..." Er sah sich zögerlich um.

„Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache", forderte ich ihn auf, denn ich kannte diesen Blick.

„Ich würde es dir ja gerne erzählen... aber es ist alles noch so unsicher."

„Was genau?"

Theo sah mich nachdenklich an und ich versuchte, ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. Ich glaube, ich schaffte es sogar, denn er lächelte leicht und zog mich näher an sich. Dann sprach er mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter.

„Okay, aber wehe, du erzählst es jemandem! Denk daran, ich weiß auch ein Geheimnis von dir! Gestern war ich nicht in der Bibliothek, sondern hab mich mit Elaine getroffen." Er lehnte sich zurück und grinste.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Theo, sie ist mit Potter zusammen und sieht in dir nur einen Freund, glaub mir."

Theo schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich wieder vor. „Nein, ist sie nicht mehr, seit Donnerstag nicht mehr! Wir haben uns auch schon geküsst, okay, da war sie noch mit Potter zusammen, aber wer weiß..."

Wieder dieses Grinsen, und dieses Strahlen der Augen, was ich in den letzten Tagen öfters gesehen hatte.

„Wie schön für dich, aber gerade am Donnerstag hab ich sie und Potter in einem Klassenzimmer erwischt."

„Oh. Haben sie...?"

Wo war das Grinsen so plötzlich hin?

„Nein, nein, sie haben nur geredet", sagte ich schnell. Natürlich gingen meine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Hatte ich sie beim Schluss machen gestört? Harry war also wieder zu haben?

Aber selbst wenn. Er stand nur auf Mädchen und er hasste mich und er litt bestimmt total unter der Trennung.

Na, dann sollte ich ihn wohl trösten.

Ach nein, ich durfte ja nicht mehr mit ihm reden.

Aber galt das nicht nur für gemeine Sachen?

Potter wollte doch gar nicht von _mir_ getröstet werden. Außerdem, was sollte ich schon sagen? Der Abgrund klaffte mehr denn je zwischen uns.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und damit all die wirrten Gedanken ab und blickte zu Theo. Der sah mich erwartungsvoll an, als sollte ich ihm Glück wünschen oder ihm gratulieren.

Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dann geh mal weiter lernen, mit deiner Schlammblut- Freundin."

Er nickte und trat weg. Dann kam er jedoch noch einmal wieder. „Ach, Draco... nenn sie doch nicht mehr so, sie ist immer echt beleidigt, für sie gibt es nichts Schlimmeres."

Ich sah ungläubig ihn an. Er hob die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Bin schon weg." Dann ging er endlich in die Bibliothek.

Ich schritt den Gang hinunter und achtete nicht auf die Schüler, die umher standen und redeten oder mir entgegen kamen. Folglich war es nicht verwunderlich, als mich jemand umrempelte.

„Pass doch auf", meckerte ich, aber die Person war schon weiter gegangen. Also wirklich, das zeugte nicht gerade von Respekt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, schnurstracks in meinen Schlafraum.

„Die sollten mal mehr heizen", begrüßte ich Blaise, der mit Lesebrille und Buch auf dem Bett saß. Er nickte geisterabwesend und ich steckte die Hände in meine Pullitasche, während ich mich auf mein Bett setzte und überlegte, ob ich gefahrlos in meinem Buch lesen konnte. Ich meine, nur Blaise war hier, und der wusste von meinen Neigungen. Aber was, wenn Vince oder Greg hereinkamen? Unwahrscheinlich, ich weiß. Konnten sie überhaupt lesen? Außerdem war der Titel ja nicht sehr groß abgedruckt...

Huch, der Zettel war aber heute morgen noch nicht in meiner Tasche gewesen. Wie kam der da rein?

Als ich ihn entfaltete, war das jedoch eine Frage, die mich nur noch zweitrangig interessierte. Die Nachricht darauf lautete: „Wir müssen reden. Komm heute Abend um Neun zum Pokalzimmer."

Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Blaise und überflog die Nachricht noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

Mein erster Gedanke war: Potter. Aber warum sollte der mir so was schreiben? Warum sollte er mit mir reden wollen? Es war wohl eher die Hoffnung, die mir diesen Gedanken eingepflanzt hatte.

Andererseits... jeder, der mit mir reden wollte, konnte das ungefragt tun (ob ich ihn ausreden ließ, war eine andere Frage). Nur Potter würde so einen Aufstand darum machen, hatte er nicht schon immer auf große Auftritte gesetzt?

„Blaise, komm mal her", sagte ich.

„Was gibt's denn?"

Ich seufzte. Der Knabe konnte auch nicht hören. Ich ging zu ihm und hielt ihm den Zettel hin, er nahm und las ihn.

„Warum redest du nicht einfach hier und jetzt mit mir?"

Ich riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. „Witzig, Zabini. Den hat mir jemand zugesteckt."

„Und wer?" Blaise blickte mich über seine Brille hinweg an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu meinem Bett zurück.

„Du denkst doch an Potter", sagte er.

„Und wenn schon, er war es bestimmt nicht."

„Vielleicht Raven?"

„Kann sein. Aber warum dann im Pokalzimmer?"

„Weil ihr da ungestört seid?"

Ach du je, so hatte ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Wenn es wirklich Raven war, säße ich in der Falle, falls er über mich herfallen wollen würde. Aber es half alles nichts, ich wusste, dass ich gehen würde. Egal, wie klein und unbegründet die Hoffnung, dass der Zettel von Potter kam, auch war.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich nicht still sitzen bleiben, bis es soweit war. Deswegen ging ich Schritt für Schritt die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und sah mich um. Warum sollte Harry schon mit mir reden wollen, nein, das war unmöglich.

„Draco, was machst du da?", hörte ich eine altbekannte Stimme fragen. Ich kehrte gedanklich in die Realität zurück und sah Pansy an, die vor mir stand und die Stirn runzelte, an.

„Ich steh hier rum, was dagegen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte weitergehen, doch ich hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", wollte ich wissen. Ob es wegen Raven war? Der Typ schaffte es ja, alle zu verunsichern. Und was war mit mir los? Seit wann interessierten mich die Probleme anderer Leute, war das Blaise' Einfluss?

Pansy seufzte. „Tja, auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst, aber ich bin etwas verwirrt."

„Glaube ich dir sofort. Ist es wegen deinen Eltern, die du bald sehen musst?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wunderte mich, was hatte Pansy denn sonst für Probleme? Sie schaute sich um und zog mich in eine Ecke – ein Deja-vu bahnte sich an, aber ihre Worte verhinderten, dass ich wirklich eins bekam.

„Es ist wegen Greg, Draco."

Mir klappte der Mund auf, auch wenn nichts rauskam. Doch das war egal, sie redete sofort weiter.

„Wir waren bis vorkurzem zweieinhalb Wochen zusammen, ich habe Schluss gemacht, weil mir alles so unwirklich erschien."

„Du warst... du und... Greg?"

„Ja, ja. Jetzt guck nicht so, Draco, war doch deine Idee gewesen!" Mit einem Finger schloss sie meinen Mund. Ich kam dadurch ein wenig zur Besinnung. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Aber das war doch eher... keine Ahnung! Ich wusste eben, dass du nicht darauf eingehen würdest!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme und ihr Blick wurde böse. „Also wolltest du nicht nur das Beste für uns? Weißt du was, _Malfoy_? Du wirst dich nie ändern!" Mit diesen Worten düste sie in ihren Schlafraum.

Zwar wusste ich, dass sie nicht lange sauer sein würde – ich wettete, schon zu Weinachten bekam ich ihre Entschuldigungseule– doch irgendwie fragte ich mich, warum sie dachte, ich sollte mich ändern. Stimmte etwas nicht mit mir?

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit, meine Nägel zu säubern, mir die Zähne zu putzen, meine Kleidung glatt zu streichen und mir die Schuhe ordentlich zu schnüren. Ich wusch sogar meinen Amethysten, nachdem ich ihn stundenlang bearbeitet hatte. Doch diesmal wurden meine Nerven dadurch nicht beruhigt.

Angespannt machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zum Pokalzimmer und sagte es mir immer und immer wieder: Es ist Raven, der dich da erwartet.

Trotzdem dachte ich mehr an Harry und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn er dort zwischen den Pokalen sitzen würde.

Als ich dann dort ankam und die Tür aufstieß, war noch niemand drin. Ganz toll. Na gut, es war ja auch erst kurz vor neun, trotzdem sollte man mich, wenn man mit mir reden wollte, nicht warten lassen. Das war ungesetzlich und deutete auf einen miesen Charakter hin.

Also doch Raven. Ich seufzte. Denn Harry wäre überpünktlich gewesen, so wie immer.

Drei Minuten nach neun dann ging die Tür auf und ich versteifte mich. Licht fiel von draußen herein, im Zimmer selber war es dunkel. Ich hatte kein Feuer angemacht, doch das holte ich jetzt mit einem Zauberstabschlenker zu den Fackeln hin nach.

„Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du tatsächlich kommst. Wo du doch so abweisend warst und alles", sagte Raven.

Diese Stimme, dieses Gesicht, dieser Junge! Von nun an stand fest, dass ich ihn für immer und ewig hassen würde! Sicher war ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, doch es war trotzdem enttäuschend, ihn zu sehen. Warum war es nicht Harry? Womit hatte ich nur verdient, dass er mir so sehr die kalte Schultern zeigte?

„Worüber willst du reden?", fragte ich in meinem eisigsten Ton und mit der Absicht, dies so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen.

„Tu nicht so, als erinnerst du dich nicht", war die ebenso eisige Antwort. Warum war er hier, was sollte das Ganze? Ich verschränkte meine Arme und wartete ab. Raven kam ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein und blieb dann verunsichert stehen.

„Also... ähm... sicher fragst du dich, warum ich dich geküsst habe?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Die Sache ist die. Pansy hat... angedeutet, dass du Jungs magst."

„Du hast ihr also geglaubt."

„Na und? Sie war immerhin sehr lange deine Freundin!"

„Weiter", forderte ich ihn auf. Er holte tief Luft und wechselte das Standbein. Außerdem spielte er mit seinen Daumen herum.

„Und ich... auf gewisse Weise auch."

„Wie meinst du das? Du hattest schon dreizehntausend Freundinnen, Raven."

Er wurde rot und blickte mich wütend an. „Na und! Mädchen mag ich auch, was ist schon dabei, wenn man sich nicht entscheiden kann? Ein bisschen bi schadet nie!"

Ich lachte auf. Aber nur kurz, denn ich sah das Ende dieser Konversation schon zum Greifen nahe.

„Okay, gut zu wissen, Raven! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest!"

„Warte, Malfoy! Was ist jetzt mit dir?"

Ich stoppte mich in der Bewegung, zur Tür zu gehen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht verhext habe! Außerdem hast du Zabinis Freundin flachgelegt, du Schleimbeutel."

Er sah überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst aus. „Habe ich nicht! Ich habe ihr nie falsche Hoffnungen gemacht!"

Nein, natürlich nicht. Raven doch nicht! Ich lachte auf. Der Kerl war echt witzig. Zu schade nur, dass er der größte Arsch der Welt war. Ja, sogar neben Harry.

„Raven, vergiss es! Erstens glaube ich dir kein Bisschen, dass du Interesse an mir hast. Zweitens würde ich dich auch dann nicht wollen, wenn du der letzte Zauberer auf dieser Erde wärst. Ich würde sogar einen Muggel vorziehen, und das will was heißen. Und drittens: so mies, wie du hier alle behandelst, kannst du nicht erwarten, jemals auch nur mein Freund zu werden."

Ich ging endgültig heraus, wobei ich mich nebenbei bemerkt fragte, was das Ganze sollte. Warum hatte Harry mir nicht geschrieben, verdammt?

Apropos Harry. Seufz. Morgen war der letzte Tag für zwei Wochen, an dem ich ihn sehen würde. Über Weihnachten musste ich ihn vergessen. Das würde schwer werden, denn außer meiner Mutter und mir würde niemand sonst in Malfoy Manor sein. Vielleicht sollte ich über die Feiertage jemanden einladen. Fragte sich nur, wen, denn alle hatten ihre eigenen Familien. Und ich war sicher, Potter würde ablehnen. Nicht, dass ich ihn überhaupt erst fragen wollte.

Ich bog um eine Ecke und stutzte. War ich noch auf dem richtigen Weg zum Kerker? Kam mir hier alles so unbekannt vor. Vielleicht lag das an der Dunkelheit? Aber warum waren hier denn keine Fackeln an, das war nicht normal.

Ich beschloss, umzudrehen. Gedacht, getan. Ich stolperte durch das Dunkel, immer Ausschau nach Licht haltend. Das wenige, das durch die Fenster vom Mond hereinschien, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass ich viel sehen konnte.

Also, so viel war ich auf dem Hinweg aber nicht im Dunkeln gelaufen, ganz sicher. Als sich dann eine Hand in meinen Arm grub und mich in einen Seitengang, der nicht vom Mond beschienen wurde, zog, wusste ich, dass eindeutig etwas falsch lief. Eine Hand wurde auf meinen Mund gepresst.

„Wo ist der Edelstein, Junge?", flüsterte eine raue Stimme. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl Panik in mir aufstieg. Er meinte doch nicht meinen Amethysten, oder? Niemand wusste davon. Nun, fast niemand.

Ich erkannte meinen Angreifer nicht, aber von der Statur her war er ein ausgewachsener Mann. Ich fing an, mich nach Kräften zu wehren und herumzuzappeln. Er hielt mich fest, ich verstärkte meine Gegenwehr und dann sah ich, wie er eine Hand erhob. Einen Moment später wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Vielen Dank an: SweetVanilla, gugi28, Juliet, Amunet, Alraune, catha, Morne, Veeleria Malfoy, Justine-chan und natürlich LittleWhisper, meine Beta (hör mal, das ist keine Fanliste, du Witzbold, sondern eine _Danke_sliste! Fand ich aber gut mit dem emotionalen betan... lol was für ein Wort!) 


	14. Ferienbeginn

**Draco Malfoy und der Amethyst**

Ferienbeginn

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, drehte sich in meinem Kopf alles. Aber nicht lange. Ich blinzelte und registrierte, dass jemand meinen Namen rief.

„Malfoy, wach jetzt endlich auf! Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, auf dem kalten Boden zu hocken und mich zu verkühlen?"

Ich öffnete die Augen. Diese Stimme kannte ich. Zu gut.

„Niemand zwingt dich, nicht wahr, Potter?", antwortete ich. Unter Ächzen setzte ich mich auf. Dann schaute ich ihn an, bis jetzt hatte ich es vermieden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er zurück.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich weiter. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe dich gerettet, und das ist der Dank. Typisch Malfoy."

„Gerettet?"

Eine Flutwelle der Erinnerungen stürmte auf mein Hirn ein. Dieser Angreifer, dann diese Schwärze. Automatisch griff ich in meine Hosentasche. Puh, ein Glück, kurz darauf hielt ich den Amethysten in meiner Hand. Ich sah Potter an.

„Er war hinter meinem Stein her."

„Wer war das überhaupt, Malfoy?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Verdammt, wenn ich das wüsste! Ich verstand auch nicht, warum mir jemand den Stein stehlen wollte. Und woher er wusste, dass ich im Besitz dessen war. Fragen über Fragen.

„Also, wenn du hier weiter rumsitzen möchtest, dann tu das. Ich gehe zum Turm." Potter erhob sich. Ich auch, konnte ja nicht angehen, dass ich vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte.

„Warte mal! Wo ist der Angreifer denn jetzt?", fragte ich. Diesmal zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihm Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Irgendwie sind sie wohl daneben gegangen, aber er ist weggerannt."

„Toll, Potter, ganz toll...", murmelte ich. Hey, immerhin wurde ich nicht ausfallend gemein. Innerlich triumphierte ich natürlich, dass ich nun doch mit ihm reden durfte. Die Tatsache musste ich doch ausnutzen. Auch wenn ich mich erneut fragte, wer meinen Stein wollte. _Meinen_ Stein!

„Malfoy", knirschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja?"

„Ohne mich wärst du deinen tollen Amethysten jetzt los. Ich finde, ich habe ein Recht, zu erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat. Es geht schließlich um die Sicherheit aller Schüler, wenn so ein Bösewicht hier rumschleicht."

Natürlich, Potter war um die Sicherheit aller besorgt. Hauptsache nicht um meine. Wo kämen wir denn da hin.

„Nein, Potter. Tut mir _wirklich_ leid, aber das ist reine Privatsache."

Er knirschte schon wieder mit den Zähnen. „Bei dir klingt selbst eine Entschuldigung abweisend."

„Warum warst du überhaupt noch unterwegs?", wollte ich wissen.

„Das ist reine Privatsache", zischte Potter, drehte sich um und verschwand nach ein paar Schritten in der Dunkelheit. Mit offenem Mund stand ich da, aber nur kurz. Dann setzte ich ihm nach. Aber nicht, weil ich Angst hatte, alleine auf einem verlassenen Gang voller Schatten zu bleiben. Sondern weil ich bei Harry sein wollte. Na gut, vielleicht war mir der verlassene Gang voller Schatten doch ein bisschen suspekt.

„Renn nicht weg! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir", sagte ich dabei. Er schwieg mich an. Es war schwer, seinen Schritt zu halten, dabei zu reden und ihn anzusehen, ohne gegen Hindernisse zu laufen. Aber ich meisterte es.

„Wie ich gehört habe, ist zwischen dir und Elaine Schluss, hm? Wie kommt's? Hat sie gemerkt, wie – "

„Klappe, Malfoy! Soweit ich mich zurückerinnern kann, hast du mir versprochen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen."

„Wer hat denn wieder angefangen? Denkst du, ich lasse alles ungerächt auf mir sitzen?"

Potter blieb stehen, um mich zu mustern.

„Was?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter. Ich natürlich hinterher. Aber ich sagte nichts mehr. Schließlich gelangten wir zu einer Treppe, die ich hinabsteigen musste. Er begann den Aufstieg. Warum trug er eigentlich keinen Tarnumhang, fiel mir gerade auf? Und warum ließ er mich jetzt alleine?

„Potter!"

„Was denn, Malfoy?" War sein Ton etwa genervt? Nein, nein, konnte nicht sein. Reine Einbildung.

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Ich muss die Treppe aber runter."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Kannst du mir deinen Umhang leihen, du benutzt ihn ja nicht."

„Das wird schon einen Grund haben, nicht wahr, Malfoy? Ich habe ihn nämlich nicht mit."

„Oh", machte ich. Muss dabei ein wenig merkwürdig ausgesehen haben, denn er grinste.

„Ja, genau. Du musst also leise sein. Warum warst _du_ eigentlich so spät noch unterwegs?"

Ich ließ meine Arme wieder runterhängen.

„Tja, Potter, das wüsstest du wohl gerne." Weil ich gedacht, nein, gehofft hatte, du wolltest mich im Pokalzimmer sprechen. Aber stattdessen musste ja dieser bescheuerte Raven ankommen.

„Mehr als alles andere, Malfoy." Er grinste immer noch, langsam wurde mir unbehaglich zumute. Wenn Potter so grinste, dann hatte er doch eigene Gedanken. Oder er wusste etwas. Oder er wollte mich einfach nur aus dem Konzept bringen. Warte mal, seit wann gelang ihm das eigentlich? Ach ja, schon immer.

Aber das ging auch umgekehrt. Ich lief die zwei Stufen, die er schon gelaufen war, hinauf und war mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe. Ich beugte mich vor und wisperte in sein Ohr.

„Du wirst es nie herausfinden, Harry." Dann lehnte ich mich zurück. Diesmal war ich derjenige, der ihn angrinste, während er äußerst perplex seine Stirn in Falten legte. Immer noch grinsend ging ich die Treppe hinab.

Dies hier war die beste Nacht, die ich seit langem gehabt hatte. Und das, obwohl ich angegriffen worden war.

Zum Glück begegnete ich niemandem auf dem Rückweg zum Kerker. Weder dem Angreifer (weil ich mit gezücktem Zauberstab lief, ich schüchterte meinen Gegner ein), noch Mrs. Norris oder Filch.

Blaise und Theo waren noch wach. Meine Uhr sagte mir, dass wir erst zwanzig vor Zehn hatten. So lange konnte ich also nicht bewusstlos gewesen sein.

„Und, Draco?"

„War es Potter, Draco?"

„Zabini, ich bring dich um. Man erzählt Geheimnisse nicht einfach so weiter", murrte ich. Mein Bett kam zu der Ehre, mich tragen zu dürfen.

„Och, Theo meinte, es würde dir nichts ausmachen, weil du auch ein Geheimnis von ihm kennst", grinste ein wohl allwissender Blaise. Ich tötete ihn mit Blicken. Und danach zur Sicherheit auch noch Theo.

„Nein, ihr Schlauköpfe, es war Raven. Er wollte mich vergewaltigen, und unter größtem Mut- und Kraftaufwand konnte ich mich befreien. Ach, dann wurde ich noch von einem mysteriösen Unbekannten k.o. geschlagen und als ich aufwachte, kniete Potter über mir. Zufrieden oder wünscht ihr mehr Einzelheiten?"

An ihren Gesichtern konnte ich ablesen, dass es so war. Ihr Münde standen offen, schlossen sich wieder. Öffneten sich erneut.

„Spinnst du, wir wollen die Wahrheit wissen", sagte Theo. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Das war die Wahrheit, nichts als die Wahrheit", meinte ich nur. Dann sprang ich auf und flüchtete ins Bad.

Als ich wiederkam, wurde ich erneut überfallen. Von zwei Mündern aber, zwei plappernden Mündern. Ich verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagten, da sie gleichzeitig redeten. Also ignorierte ich sie, legte mich ins Bett, zog mir die Decke zum Kinn und versank abermals in der Farbe meines Baldachins. Grün.

Es war so schön gewesen, eine Weile normal mit Harry zu reden. Und dann mein genialer Zug, als wir uns trennten. Hoffentlich würde er deswegen wachliegen. Auch wenn ich das nicht erwartete. Aber was sollte es, träumen war noch erlaubt.

Der nächste Tag brachte mich brutalst auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Weihnachtsdekoration, wo man nur hinblickte, und alle waren in feierlicher Stimmung. Die Lehrer gestalteten den Unterricht nur lasch, war es doch immerhin der letzte Schultag. Noch abends würden die meisten Schüler das Schloss verlassen, nach Hause fahren. Darunter auch ich. Meine Mutter brauchte mich über die Feiertage, sonst wäre sie vollkommen alleine. Und ich brauchte doch Abstand, sagte ich mir immer wieder.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass Potter hier blieb. Das war Tatsache. Schon in der ersten Klasse hatte ich ihn damit aufgezogen.

Meine Stimmung war nicht gerade die Beste. Missmutig warf ich während einer Freistunde Kleidungsstücke in meinen Koffer. Auch mein nächtlicher Angriff beschäftigte mich. Ein weiterer Punkt, warum es gut war, wegzugehen. Aber sollte ich vielleicht jemandem Bescheid geben, Snape zum Beispiel? Aber der Angreifer hatte es eindeutig auf mich abgesehen, da musste ich doch nicht auch noch andere mit reinziehen.

Blaise und Theo ignorierten meine schlechte Laune. Pfui, sag ich da nur. Nachdem wir unsere Koffer per Schwebezauber in die Eingangshalle transportiert hatten, wendete ich mich ihnen zu.

„Ihr seid so was von – "

„Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie wirklich zuende sprechen?", ertönte eine Stimme. Eine weibliche Stimme. McGonagall. Ich drehte mich um.

„Kommt ganz darauf an", gab ich von mir. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Zum Schulleiter. Sofort."

„Aber ich habe doch überhaupt nichts – "

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich wurde damit beauftragt, Sie zu suchen." Und schwupps, stürmte sie los. Obwohl ich tausend Fragen zu fragen hatte, lief ich hinterher. Im Büro von Dumbledore saß genau dieser hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Während ich mich setze, blickte er mich über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg ernst an. Ich fragte mich, was ich wohl verbrochen hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, ist es korrekt, dass Sie gestern Nacht überfallen worden sind? Die Einzelheiten, warum Sie zu solch später Stunde noch in den Gängen unterwegs waren, sparen wir uns jetzt mal."

„Woher – ", setzte ich an. Dumbledore hielt eine Hand hoch.

Ich nickte und blieb sprachlos. Woher wusste der alte Knacker das überhaupt?

„Möglicherweise wäre es ratsam, wenn Sie über die Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren. Dort befinden Sie sich in größerer Gefahr als – "

Ich sprang auf. „Nein! Ich werde nach Hause fahren! Es ist Weihnachten! Außerdem läuft der Angreifer hier drin herum, kümmern Sie sich lieber darum, den zu schnappen! Wer hat ihn überhaupt hierein gelassen? Ich dachte, die Schule ist gut bewacht?"

Er nickte bedenklich mit dem Kopf. Was meine Wut nur steigerte. Wie konnte er es wagen! Tat einfach so, als hätte ich ihm eine Einladung zum Teetrinken überreicht!

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mr. Malfoy. Aber bedenken Sie, dass der Übeltäter schon die Schule verlassen haben und nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen sein könnte, wenn er hinter Ihrer Person her ist. Hier haben wir Mittel und Wege, Sie zu schützen."

„Zuhause haben wir Schutzzauber! Mir kann überhaupt nichts passieren", informierte ich ihn.

„Hier sind Schutzzauber und Lehrkörper", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ha, ich kann darauf verzichten, dass mir jemand auf Schritt und Tritt folgt!", sagte ich. Er nickte und machte eine entlassende Handbewegung. Als ich an der Tür stand, rief er noch mal meinen Namen. Mit der Hand auf der Klinke drehte ich mich um.

„Versprechen Sie mir, es sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen."

Ich nickte und ging dann endlich raus. Ich wusste nicht, was es da noch zu überlegen gab. Ich würde nach Hause fahren, basta. Hier wäre doch kein Schwein. Ich wäre alleine. Und ich konnte Mutter doch nicht im Stich lassen.

Woher wusste Dumbledore eigentlich, was gestern vorgefallen war? Da gab es für mich nur eine Erklärung: Potter. War also sofort zu seinem großen Vorbild gerannt. So ein Schwächling.

Doch warum? Was ging es ihn an, wenn ich angegriffen wurde? Ach, blöde Frage. Helferkomplex, der größte der Geschichte. Harry Potter wurde geboren, um anderen Menschen zu helfen. Ich fragte mich, ob er das selber glaubte. Hatte bestimmt noch nie im Leben etwas Eigennütziges getan.

Das Mittagessen hatte ich jetzt auch verpasst. Lohnte sich ein Abstecher in die Küche? Ich war schon ein, zwei Mal mit Greg und Vince da gewesen und hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das Wissen, wo die Küche sich befand, nützlich erweisen würde. Die Hauselfen dort waren so zuvorkommend gewesen, das war schon fast widerlich. Aber wenigstens wussten sie, wie man mich zu behandeln hatte.

Das erleichterte mir natürlich die Entscheidung. Ein paar Minuten später stand ich vor einer gemalten Obstschale, kitzelte die Birne und konnte in die Küche eintreten.

Die Elfen waren grade am Spülen. Alles in allem trat ich nach nur zwei Minuten mit einem Fresspaket wieder heraus, und wenn ich Fresspaket sagte, dann meinte ich Fresspaket. Sogar Vince und Greg konnte davon noch satt werden.

Als ich um die nächste Ecke im Keller bog, registrierte ich zuerst nicht, wer mir da entgegen kam. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nur eine Sekunde lang an. Ich blieb verblüfft stehen und fragte mich, was Potter hier wollte, bevor mir einfiel, was er getan hatte.

„Ach, Malfoy", sagte er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ich hatte mein Fresspaket fallen gelassen und ihn (um der guten alten Zeiten Willen) an die Wand gepresst. Mit nicht mehr Körperkontakt als nötig war, immerhin handelte es sich hier um eine Formsache. Die Formsache, dass ich wütend auf ihn war.

„Konntest du mal wieder deine Klappe nicht halten, Potter?", zischte ich.

„Malfoy", presste er hervor. „Lass mich los! Dann können wir darüber reden!"

„Reden, pah", machte ich, aber ich ließ von ihm ab. „Also?"

Er räusperte sich, weil es ja auch so wichtig war, dass seine Stimme gut klang! Zusätzlich strich er sich in aller Ruhe den Pulli glatt. Als ob ich dahinsehen würde.

„Malfoy... jemand hat dich angegriffen. Ob es nun wegen dem Stein war oder nicht, er hat dich angegriffen."

„Es war wegen dem Amethysten, Potter. Ich zitiere: Her mit dem Stein."

Potter machte große Augen. „Ja... ähem. Na gut, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass hier jemand rumläuft, der gefährlich ist."

„Und deswegen willst du, dass ich hier bleibe, damit er mir die Kehle aufschlitzen kann, stimmt's?"

„Warum sollte ich wollen, dass du hier bleibst, Malfoy? So ein Quatsch!"

Ich stutzte. „Aber du warst bei Dumbledore, und der hätte mich am liebsten in Slytherin eingekerkert."

Potter grinste. „Keine so schlechte Idee... Hey, nein, das muss aber seine eigene Idee gewesen sein!"

Ich grummelte die Wand an, während ich überlegte. Das Blöde war, ich glaubte ihm. Also war das keiner seiner miesen Tricks. Ergo befand Dumbledore die Schule wirklich sicherer als mein Zuhause. Ich blickte Potter an und atmete erst einmal tief ein.

„Okay. Ich habe dich zu unrecht verdächtigt, halb jedenfalls."

„Macht nichts."

„Das sollte keine Entschuldigung sein", erwiderte ich streng. Hätte ich wie er eine Brille, würde ich darüber hinweg gucken. Aber auf solche eindrucksschindenden Sachen kam er ja nie. Harry nickte.

„Und, tust du es?"

„Was?", erkundigte ich mich. Warum redete er überhaupt noch mit mir, ich dachte, er wollte das nicht mehr? Aus dem sollte mal einer schlau werden.

Potter verdrehte die Augen. „Hier bleiben, Malfoy."

„Ach so." Ich ging zu meine Paket, hob es auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er wohl auf eine Antwort wartete. Ich beäugte ihn sehr misstrauisch.

„Ich denke nicht, Potter."

„Es wäre aber schlauer, Mal-"

„Potter! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, was du hier tust?"

Er hielt in dem Satz inne und schaute mich erschreckt an. Eine Sekunde später schien er zu verstehen. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich.

„Richtig. Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien", meinte er und ging an mir vorbei. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihm noch hinterher. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas unglaublich Dummes getan zu haben – da wollte er mit mir reden und ich schickte ihn weg. Aber wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn wir fast normal miteinander geredet hätten (nach gestern Abend also zum zweiten Mal).

Andererseits, er wollte mich überreden, im Schloss zu bleiben. Obwohl er mich dann hätte ertragen müssen.

„Potter!", rief ich, ohne zu wissen, wann ich den Entschluss dazu gefasst hatte. Er blieb stehen (er war erst wenige Schritte entfernt) und drehte sich um. Tja, jetzt war ich in der Bredouille. Mein Verstand hatte sich nämlich wieder eingeschaltet. Ich wusste demnach nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Es ist... Meine Mutter braucht mich Zuhause, verstehst du?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du mich darauf hinweisen willst, dass ich keine Eltern mehr habe, dann spar dir die Mühe, okay?"

Mein Mund klappte auf, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Nein, einmal in meinem Leben hatte ich ihn nicht ärgern wollen. Und was tat er? Oh Mann! Da lohnte sich doch alle Mühe nicht. Alle Gedanken, die ich mir über ihn jemals gemacht hatte, waren nur Zeitverschwendung gewesen! Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich mir schon seit mehr als sechs Jahren Gedanken über ihn machte (egal, in welcher Form) dann war ein Drittel meines Lebens Zeitverschwendung gewesen?

Das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben. Noch konnte ich ihn sehen. Diesmal würde ich ihn nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Während ich mein Paket fallen ließ und ihm nachsetzte, rief ich erneut seinen Namen. Tatsächlich blieb er noch einmal stehen. Ich erreichte ihn nahe der Ecke, hinter der die Treppe zur Eingangshalle lag.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich begebe mich dazu hinab, dir etwas Privates mitzuteilen, und du... du... tust das einfach so ab!"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Oh, also immer, wenn Malfoy mir etwas seiner Meinung nach Wichtiges erzählt, soll ich Interesse heucheln? Weißt du was, dazu habe ich keine Lust!"

„Du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich nicht hier bleibe!"

„Nein, ich wollte dir nur dazu raten, weil es sicherer wäre! Im Grunde ist es mir egal, was du machst und warum du es machst, Malfoy. Also verschone mich mit deiner Mutter, die konnte ich noch nie leiden." Er drehte mir den Rücken zu. Er ließ mir quasi keine andere Wahl, als die nächsten Wörter auszusprechen, auch wenn es mir weh tat.

„Wenigstens habe ich eine, Potter! Würde ich hier bleiben, dann mit dem Wissen, dass mich Zuhause jemand vermisst. Und du, du hast niemanden dort und musst dich hier mit einem Wiesel, einem Schlammblut und einem Wildhüter zufrieden geben!"

Ich hörte, wie er die Luft anhielt. Mit Zornesröte im Gesicht drehte er sich zu mir. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich erst, dass ich ihn angrinste. Als wäre es die pure Bosheit, die mich sprechen ließ, und nicht die Sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit. Alles kam mir so übertrieben, so lächerlich vor.

Als er auf mich zustürzte und mir seine Faust in dem Magen rammte, wehrte ich mich nicht. Ich knickte ein, biss die Zähne zusammen und schaute auf. Nur verschwommen sah ich ihn, der Schlag hatte mir Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Nicht zu reden von meinem Magen, der höllisch schmerzte.

Meine Sicht klärte sich jedoch schnell. Potter starrte mich immer noch wütend an. Nicht ein Funken Mitleid sah ich in seinen Augen.

„Schlag mich noch einmal", presste ich hervor. „Ich hab's verdient."

Seine Züge entglitten ihm. Dieses Mal blickten Erstaunen und Verwirrung mich an.

„Bitte?"

Ich richtete mich etwas auf. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Los, du musst mich doch hassen wie sonst etwas. Lass alles raus."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dir doch in den Magen geschlagen, nicht auf den Kopf", meinte er.

Ich seufzte. Natürlich, wenn er mich schlagen durfte, dann wollte er nicht. Meine Schmerzen ließen nach, ich richtete mich ganz auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Dann eben nicht, Potter. Du hast deine Chance verpasst."

„Ich..." In seinem Hirn schien es zu arbeiten. Ich seufzte erneut und beschloss, wenn ich mich schon blamieren sollte, dann richtig.

„Hör zu: Ich meinte das gerade nicht so, was provozierst du mich auch!"

Er blickte mich ungläubig an. „Malfoy? Ich, dich?"

Ich nickte. War das so schwer zu verstehen? Wohl kaum. Er redete aber nicht weiter, sondern blickte mich nur belämmert an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte mich um und ging zurück. Meinem Fresspaket gab ich einen Tritt, als ich daran vorbeilief. Nein, an Essen war nicht mehr zu denken. Potter sei dank.

Auch beim Abendessen saß ich nur lustlos vor meinem Teller. Das Zusammentreffen mit Potter lag mir noch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Magen. Er hatte eine kräftige Faust. Nicht zu vergessen seine Stimme, seine Augen und seine Anwesenheit, die eine noch heftigere Wirkung auf denselben hatten.

„Waf ift, Draco?", mampfte Blaise. Er schluckte schnell, um mehr reden zu können und fing dann auch sofort an: „Was ist los, Malfoy, ich meine, du guckst als hätten wir sieben Tage..." Seine Stimme verschwand aus meinem Gehör. Crabbe an meiner anderen Seite kaute bloß. DAS war beruhigend für meine Ohren. Ein vertrautes Geräusch. Nicht, dass es Blaise Gebrabbel nicht auch war, aber dies war ein angenehmes vertrautes Geräusch. Einigermaßen angenehm jedenfalls.

Später hatte sich die Situation nicht geändert. Nur der Ort war ein anderer. Wir saßen im vom grellen Muggellicht erleuchteten Hogwarts- Express. Die Landschaft raste im Dunkeln schemenhaft vorbei, und Regen klatschte ans Fenster. Trotz allem blickte ich nach draußen, in Gedanken noch bei Potter. Den ich jetzt eine lange Zeit nicht sehen würde. An meinem Ohr schmatzte Vince (der beschlossen hatte, über Weihnachten Diät Diät sein zu lassen) und Blaise' und Theos Gelächter schallte durch das Abteil. Zuvor hatte ich ihnen noch klarmachen können, dass ich meine Laune noch schlechter geworden war.

Sicher freute ich mich darauf, Mutter wiederzusehen. Das war aber auch schon alles. Was, wenn der Verbrecher wirklich in Malfoy Manor war? Wenn Mutter dadurch in Gefahr war?

Wenn der Verbrecher noch in Hogwarts war und sich an Harry rächen wollte? Ich schrak unmerklich auf. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich musste zurück! Harry konnte doch nicht ahnen...

Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn sicher schon gewarnt. Und der Gedanke, Harry könnte sich nicht verteidigen, war einfach nur töricht.

Na gut, Draco, du hättest dich schon fast wieder lächerlich gemacht. Dieses Weihnachten stand unter keinem guten Stern.

Also blieb ich äußerlich seelenruhig im Abteil sitzen und sah zu, wie schattenhafte Wälder und Seen vorüberzogen. Das Rattern des Zuges war stetig anwesend und ließ mich keine Sekunde vergessen, dass ich mich immer weiter von Harry entfernte.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wie immer vielen Dank an alle Leser, Reviewer und Betaleser! Davon hab ich zwar nur eine, aber die mag ich sehr! ggg Genauso wie ich mich über jedes einzelne Review freue, denn die spornen mich zum Weiterschreiben an! 


End file.
